Dimensional Kung Fu Warrior
by darthmasterbane
Summary: The day to choose the Dragon Warrior has come, but during the choosing the Jade palace is attacked. And in another dimension, an epic battle rages between family members in a friendly spar. but when one is sent into the world of KFP, what will happen?
1. Dimensional Kung Fu Warrior

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DIMENSIONAL CROSSOVER**

(At the Jade Palace)

The time has finally come for Oogway to choose the new Dragon Warrior and now that the Furious Five have completed their performances for the Grand Master, he will now choose the Dragon Warrior.

Master Shifu seemed quite nervous as the Grand Master slowly paced back and forth in front of the prospect students of Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Tigress. If Shifu had to choose the Dragon Warrior, he would say that Tigress had demonstrated the most skill, and it seemed that Oogway had the same feeling as he slowly approached Tigress and slowly raised his hand and...

*Crash*! Suddenly, the large doors to the Palace courtyard were destroyed and a large number of boar and croc bandits started pouring and they quickly surrounded the Kung Fu Masters.

"It seems that I have you right where I want you, my friends!" spoke a small, brown Loris.

"Tong Fo! What makes you think you have the right to attack us" inquired an enraged Shifu, Gritting his teeth and twitching his ears as the Furious Five entered into their combat stances.

"Why nothing much, just the fact that I will have my revenge on you!"

"Ha, and how do you plan to do that?" roared Tigress.

"Oh just this, **Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang**!"

The Five and Shifu gasped as Tong Fo unleashed the power of the hammer on them, quickly defeating and capturing them.

**Meanwhile, in a dimension far off**

*Blast* "That was pretty good blast, cousin. When did you learn that since our last spar?" asked a young man. He appeared overall to be an average human except for one thing; that being the long brown tail that was wrapped around his waist. He appeared to be roughly 25 in age and had medium length, brown hair.

"Oh, it was just something father taught me, Josh. You like it?" inquired another person who appeared to be an average human with a tail. He looked as though he was 23 in age and had a scar under his right eye.

"It was something else, I'll give you that. But what say we wrap this up before sundown, Zeke? How about we put all our energy into one final blast to decide the winner?" asked Josh.

"Ok, bring it!" replied Zeke.

Both young men began to charge their energy and suddenly, both unleashed what appeared to be a powerful energy beam. The two beams met halfway between the warriors, colliding and a struggle for victory began.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since last time, cousin." yelled Josh.

"So have you, but this time I will win!" returned Zeke.

"We shall see about that!" Josh shouted.

"Indeed!"

Simultaneously, they both yelled "AAH" as they poured their energy into the attack. They struggled for nearly two minutes when the beams exploded, sending light and smoke everywhere, blinding both warriors.

*Cough* "Ha, that was the best spar ever" shouted Zeke as the smoke began to clear, but there came no response.

"Cousin? Josh? Josh!" yelled Zeke, but still no reply. It was then that Zeke not only failed to see a body, confirming that Josh had survive, but he also failed to sense his energy signature, meaning he was no where near, not even on the planet!

**(Back at the Jade Palace)**

Tong Fo had defeated the Five and captured the palace. Now he had them tied up in the middle of the Village for their public executions. "Ha, seems you were not as powerful as you boasted, Master Tigress. HM, I believe you will be first to die." said Tong Fo as he approached Tigress, Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang held over his head as he approached her.

"I do not fear Tong Fo." replied Tigress with a growl.

"Well we shall see about that, so how about I destroy your master instead?"

"NO!" shouted Crane

"Fo, you coward" yelled Mantis.

"You are too afraid to attack any of us." yelled Monkey.

Viper hissed and said, "Why don't you try that hammer of yours on me, fool?"

"No, I believe Shifu will be the perfect person to test the hammer on." retorted Fo.

"Fear not for me, my students. You must remain calm so you may continue to protect the valley." said Shifu with the utmost calm voice he could manage.

"How noble, but now you die." yelled Tong Fo as he raised the Hammer.

"NNNOOO" yelled the five at the same time.

"To late!" Just as he was about to bring the hammer down on Shifu's head, he stopped and began to listen, as did Shifu. Slowly, everyone else began to listen to a distant voice that was rapidly approaching.

"What is that?" asked Mantis.

"Don't know" replied Crane.

"Its getting closer" said Viper.

"GGGGOOOODDDD DDDDAAAAMMNNN IIITTTT, ZZZEEEKKKEEE!"

Suddenly, there was a large crash. Everyone directed their gaze to a large crater in the center of town and watched as the dust cleared. Slowly, they could begin to make out what appeared to be two legs sticking up straight in the air, until a figure began to rise out of the large whole that had been created"

Then, the figure began to slowly dust himself off and said "I must admit, you've become somewhat stronger since our last spar, cousin."

When he heard no reply, Josh began to look around and found dozens of pairs of eyes transfixed on him. Slowly, one of Tong Fo's men approached this new being.

"Who are you supposed to be?" inquired a large boar to Josh.

Josh simply looked at the boar calmly, then yelled "WHAT THE FFFFUUUCCCKKK!"

It was then that Josh noticed the large number of warriors who appeared to be low-class bandits and mercenaries. As he continued looking over the bandits, Josh noticed what appeared to be a mantis, a snake, a red panda, a crane, and monkey. Then his gaze fell upon an extremely beautiful tigress who stared at him with wonder and disbelief.

Slowly, Josh made his way to where the Five were tied up, passing the various other animals as if they weren't there. once he reached his destination, he began to free them, not paying any mind to the villains that were becoming quite irritated by his boldness.

"Who do you think you are and what do you think you are doing?" inquired a furious Tong Fo.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there little child. Why don't you just run along and play?" replied Josh calmly.

The Five, Shifu, and many of Fo' men snickered at this. When josh realized that Fo was still behind him and staring angrily, Josh turned and said "You still here? Well I suppose its fine if you stay child. Just saty out of my way. And quit staring at me, those big-ass eyes of yours are creepy.

Tong Fo had had enough and yelled to his men, "Attack! Kill him and bring me his skull!" his men complied and charged Josh.

"Oh, so you want to play. Alright, I'll fight, but I don't work at Burger King so you don't get it your way."

Josh then turned and charged the bandits. When he reached them, he did a swirling kick to the necks of the first two, killing them instantly. He then punched another three in the face, knocking them unconscious. The Five stared in amazement as this young warrior began to slowly but easily obliterate the opposing forces that continued to attack, though some quickly grew hesitant.

"Woah" said a shocked Crane.

"Look at those moves" said Viper, eyes wider than dinner-plates.

Monkey could only mumble incoherently from that slaughter taking place.

Tigress simply stared in a mix of amazement, jealousy, and happiness that they were going to be rescued.

Mantis replied, "I can't believe it, he's moving faster than even I can"

Eventually, Josh grew board with this farce that was playing out. He jumped atop a nearby building and began to... _sing_?

"_Useless young races with fires on their houses_

_Millions of voices all silenced like mouses_

_Watching the cowards bow to their new king_

_These are a few of my favorite things"_

Few could make out what he was saying, the only three being Shifu, Tigress, and Tong Fo. Suddnely, Josh pulled out a sword and descended upon his twenty remaining enemies. Once he reached the ground, he disappeared after quickly rushing the bandits and reappeared behind them. Fo ordered his men to attack but was greeted only with silence. As he approached the nearest warrior, he understood why. Then, the heads of all the bandits fell from their shoulders, causing the villagers and The Five to gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**I DONT OWN KFP, BLEACH, DRAGONBALL Z, OR ANY OTHER PREVIOUSLY EXISTING CHARACTERS!**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**This story is rated M due to contents. If you are under that age of *CRASH* ...OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!**

* * *

**Chp 2**

_Suddnely, Josh pulled out a sword and descended upon his twenty remaining enemies. Once he reached the ground, he disappeared after quickly rushing the bandits and reappeared behind them. Fo ordered his men to attack but was greeted only with silence. As he approached the nearest warrior, he understood why. Then, the heads of all the bandits fell from their shoulders, causing the villagers and The Five to gasp._**  
**

Josh simply smirked at futility of the weaklings that attempted to challenge him. "Ha, low-class" was all he said. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something unusual. He saw a young bunny, struggling against her mother's grip and reaching for something she seemed intent on having. Josh's eyes followed her hand and saw what it was she wanted: a bunny-like doll. Josh tossed away the sword that he held in his hand and walked over to the doll, kneeling down and examining it. It was pink, with bows tied around each ear, and had button eyes.

Josh then stood, doll within his grasp, and slowly walked over to the young bunny. Her mother now grasped her protectively as the child huddled into her bosom for protection. Josh stopped in front of the child and knelt down. He smiled one of the most warmhearted smiles anyone in the village had seen as he held out the bunny-doll for the young child. The child stared at him with confusion, but quickly reached out and grabbed the doll, bringing it into a warm hug as she thanked the mysterious man who had returned her favorite toy. Josh simply smiled and patted her gently and caring.

"Enough of this! Now you die!" yelled Tong Fo through gritted teeth, his voice filled with rage towards this warrior who had killed his men and robbed him of his chance at revenge. he raised the hammer and charged Josh, ready to crush his head with ultimate weapon.

"Watch out!" yelled Mantis.

"Behind you!" screamed Viper.

"Quickly! Run!" roared Tigress.

Josh simply stood straight and slowly turned as Tong Fo dropped the hammer towards his head. The Five and all of the villagers closed their eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable explosion to come. only, it never did. Tigress was the first to let her curiosity get the better of her and when she looked towards the two, she let out a loud gasp.

This gasp caused everyone else to open their eyes to see what had occured, and when they did they understood why she had reacted the way she did, all of their faces becoming plastered with shock.

There, with his hand raised, was Josh. In his hand, was the head of the hammer gripped firmly in his hand. Tong Fo was the only one whose face held no shock, only unrivaled rage and fury. Fo then began to push with every ounce of strength he had, trying to destroy Josh.

Josh smirked at this act and tightened his grip on the hammer, causing it to shatter into nearly forty pieces. This caused everyone's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

Tong Fo quickly jumped back to his original spot next to The Five. His eyes narrowed as he examined the one who had destroyed Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang, his ultimate weapon. Seeing as he had no hope of victory, Fo began to formulate his escape plan and josh began to walk casually and slowly towards him. Fo, who had thought of a plan, picked up a nearby sword, causing josh to stop in his tracks.

"Ah, I see. You are very wise, for if you do not wish me to kill any of these people here, you will allow me take my leave and not follow me." said Fo as he held the sword to Tigress' neck.

"There is no way that we will let you escape, Fo!" roared Tigress angrily.

"You will be silent, my little kitten!" This caused Tigress to growl menacingly. She hated to be called Kitten or Cat or Kitty or any such names. Fo merely ignored her and turned his attention back to Josh. "So what do you say? My life for hers. Is it really worth it?" inquired Tong Fo.

Josh simply glared at him, daggers in his eyes, but saw no alternative. "Agreed."

"NO!" yelled Tigress, her voice filled with rage.

"Ah, you are truly a wise one. Well, I'll be taking my leave then. Ha ha ha, you Kung Fu Masters are all the same." said Fo. This statement caused Josh to raise his brow in confusion, but he decided to address it later.

As Fo was taking his leave, he walked slightly too close to Tigress, who gave him a swift kick to the head.

"Ah, well, on the other hand, you I WILL kill." yelled Fo as he raised his sword towards her. Tigress closed her eyes as the rest of the Five and Shifu shouted "NO" when he did this. Tigress awaited her death to come, but once again, it never did. When she opened her eyes, she was met with an unexpected sight. There, she saw a pair of eyes, green circling the black pupils and around the green was a circle of deep blue staring into her amber eyes of fire. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the mysterious warrior who had saved the Valley from Fo.

Her eyes went wider still as she lowered her gaze to take in his full appearance. It was then that she realized how he stopped the sword from taking her life. There, sticking through his left pectoral, inches below his heart, was the tip of the sword that was still held in Fo's hand.

Josh then grabbed hold of the blade itself to prevent Tong Fo from withdrawing it to strike at him again. Josh then straighten his right hand and, in one swift motion, broke the blade in two. This caused Fo, who had pulling on the blade to tumble backwards, landing on the ground with a *THUD*.

"Ah, just as I said, all of you Kung Fu Masters are the same." laughed Fo. "Now you cannot defend yourself, not with that wound. So now, I believe I will go ahead and kill all of you now. Thank you for your sacrifice, even though it was in va..." Tong Fo never finished his sentence. Josh was now gripping his throat like a vice while holding Fo over his head.

"Ha, what are you going to do now? KILL me? You no it is forbidden for a Master of Kung Fu to harm an unarmed and defenseless opponent." Laugh Tong Fo, believing he had still won the day.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BUG-EYED LITTLE SHITHEAD!" yelled Josh, causing Fo to become silent and The Five's eyes to widen at the use of such language. "I don't know who you think you are. And what is this 'Kung Fu' that you keep rambling on about?" said Josh.

"Y... You mean... you are not a Kung Fu Master?" replied a shocked Fo.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't know what Kung Fu is."

"Then how did you learn to fight like that?" inquired an interested Master Shifu as the other only stared at Josh in wonder.

"It has always been my fighting style. Everyone in my family develops and perfects their own style by the age of 16." said Josh causing everyone to stare at him.

"So, what are you planning on doing with me?" asked a now horrified Tong Fo.

"Well, if you had left earlier, you would have lived. But threatening a woman, unprotected or not, is unforgivable. So, I believe it is time for you to die." This statement caused Tigress' eyes to widen.

"PLEASE NO, HAVE MERCY!" cried Tong Fo.

"Sorry, that sword hurt like a bitch." Once Josh said this, he raised his hand, straightened it, and thrust it though Tong Fo's chest, killing him instantly. Josh then let Fo's body slide off of his arm and walked to the Five and began breaking through the chains with his bare hands. First he freed Monkey, then Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Shifu and finally Tigress. Once free, Tigress fell to the ground on her knees, her legs asleep from being chained for so long. When she raised her head, she was met with the sight a hand, palm upturned, which she took a hold of to help her raise herself to her feet.

"You alright? You're not harmed are you?" asked Josh, whose face was pressed close to her's, his green and blue eyes staring intently into her amber one's.

Tigress felt her face blush at this uncomfortable closeness and simply replied "Yes, t-thank y-you." as she averted her gaze from his.

Josh smiled at this news. "Good, we wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you to be hurt, now would we?"

*Cough* This caught Josh's attention, so he turned to look down at a small red-panda. "Hello. I am Master Shifu and I would like to think you for saving not only me, but my students and the Valley of Peace as well."

"Valley of Peace, huh? Well from what little time I've been here, that name is very misleading. But there is no need for thanks. Now, I would love to continue this conversation, but I fear that I am about to pass out do to exhaustion." said Josh

"Ah yes, that battle must have been very tiring." replied Shifu.

"Yes, that battle was tiring." said Josh. He was not, of coarse, speaking of the battle with Tong Fo, but his spar with his cousin, but there was no need to inform these strangers of that until he knew he could trust them. "Now, if you will excuse me..." Suddenly, just as he said, Josh collapsed.

"Hurry, get him to the medical wing of the Palace." instructed Tigress as she began to attempt to lift him, but failed. It took all of The Five, Shifu, and nearly a dozen villagers to lift him and carry him to the Palace, which was odd, considering he seemed to weigh only 200 pounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR CONTENT. SO IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 AND HAVE NOT HEARD THE WORD FUCK BEFORE... WELL YOU HAVE NOW.**

**Chp 3**

* * *

_"Hurry, get him to the medical wing of the Palace." instructed Tigress as she began to attempt to lift him, but failed. It took all of The Five, Shifu, and nearly a dozen villagers to lift him and carry him to the Palace, which was odd, considering he seemed to weigh only 200 pounds._

**Jade Palace, Med. Wing**

* * *

Once they reached the medical wing and placed josh on a bed, they began to remove his shirt so the doctors could treat his wounds. It was then that they realized why he had been so difficult to carry, for under his shirt, he wore weighted training gear that weighed almost 200 pounds on its own. After removing the weighted clothing, they could fully take in his physique. He was nearly 6 foot 4 inches tall, had very well toned muscles across his body, and 3 long scars spread in different places on his body, each appearing to be from separate occasions.

_"Hm, he is quite muscular for someone his age. I wonder how received those scars. I will ask him once he awakens." _thought Shifu.

Then the doctor approached The Five and Shifu as they were having a discussion about their unexpected visitor. "Master Shifu." said the doctor as he bowed.

Shifu returned the bow. "How is or guest?"

"His physical wounds are light. He will just need a good night's sleep and he should be fine." was the answer.

"Good. Let me know when he awakens. Now students, back to your barracks, I will go discuss these events with Master Oogway." ordered Shifu to The Five.

They responded with a bow and a "Yes, Master Shifu." and them went back to their barracks.

**Barracks of Jade Palace**

* * *

On their way to the barracks, The Five began to discuss their unexpected savior.

"I wonder who he is." started Mantis.

"You tell me. He just fell from the sky out of no where." replied Crane, pondering the question.

"Well, I'm just glad he showed up when he did, or we'd all be dead by now." said Monkey with a laugh.

"You can say that again." replied Viper.

Tigress, on the other hand, had yet to day a single word since they left the medical wing. All she could think about was their savior. His eyes. How he took a sword through the chest just to save her, someone he didn't even know. How he said he was glad she was alright. How she could _feel _his hand. After 20 years of punching the Ironwood Trees, she thought she had lost all feeling, but she could actually feel his hand on her's. And most of all, how he called her... _Beautiful__._

"Hey, you alright? You still haven't said a single word for a while now." asked a worried Viper.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about our unexpected visitor." answered Tigress.

She just couldn't get over how he called her beautiful.

**Sacred Peach Tree**

* * *

Shifu didn't know who this mysterious warrior was, but he was glad he had saved them.

Once he reached the peach tree, Shifu found Oogway meditating. "Ah, Master, I've been looking for you. You still need to decide who will become the Dragon Warrior. Might I suggest Master Tigress. She certainly has the..."

"Don't worry, Shifu my friend. I have chosen who the Dragon Warrior is." said Oogway glancing towards medical wing.

"Master, you can't mean that mysterious person. We know nothing about him. He could..."

"Come now, Shifu, I'm certain that he is the Dragon Warrior. When I asked the universe for a sign, Tong Fo attack. I believed then that the one who would defeat him would be the fabled Dragon Warrior. When you all were defeated, I then asked the universe to deliver to us the Chosen One and this young man just fell from the sky. Then, not only did he rescue you, he single handedly defeafed 50 bandits and Tong Fo. Not only that, but he stopped The Sacred War Hammer Of Lei Lang and destroyed it, both with his bare hands. I am certain that he is the Chosen One."

"But Master, you heard him, he says he doesn't know Kung Fu!"

"Then it will be your job to teach him, my friend. Now, why don't you enjoy this starry night sky with me?" Oogway then gestured to a spot next to him and they began to meditate together.

**Medical Wing, the next day** **2P.M.**

* * *

_"Ouch, my head. What the hell happened last night. Feels like I have one Hell-of-a Hangover." _thought Josh as he began to open his eyes.

"Ah, I see that you are waking up. That's a good sign." said a voice.

Josh brought his eyes to the corner of the room and found The Five and Shifu looking at him. "Ah, hello, Shifu was it? Its good to see you. How have you been doing as of late? Do you mind telling me how long I been asleep and where I am? Oh, I do believe I've forgotten to give you my name. Hello, my name is Josh. Now, why don't you introduce me to everyone else. It would be rude for me to not know their names, don't you agree." asked Josh with a smile.

"Ah, quite right you are. May I introduce Masters Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Tigress, The Furious Five."Said Shifu pointing left to right.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now, where am I exactly. That last thing I remember was killing an annoying rat with a superiority complex." said Josh

"Yes, Tong Fo, we are very grateful for your assistance with that. Now, you are in the medical wing of the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. You were brought here to hell you wounds. You've been asleep for about a day and a half now. Also, you have been chosen by Grand Master Oogway to become the Dragon Warrior." answered Shifu. The last part made The Five stare at their Master in disbelief, but they said nothing.

"What is a 'Dragon Warrior', if you don't mind my asking."

"Well, he is the chosen one who s to be the greatest Kung Fu Master and it will be my job to train you." said Shifu calmly.

"Well, though I don't any Kung Fu, it would be rude of me to deny the title without seeing if I am worthy, so alright. However, I will be needing some training gear. Where might I acquire this and where are my clothes?"

"Ah your clothes are being washed. You will be given 1000 yen to purchase new training gear and clothes. We have given you a light robe for you to wear in the meantime. And Master Tigress will accompany you to the valley to make your purchases as your guide."

Tigress widened her eyes after Shifu said this. "But Master, why must I go. Surely one of the others could accomplish this. I must train harder. What if something like what happened yesterday occur again? I must be at my best in order to defeat the enemy! I ha...", Tigress was going to continue, but Shifu cut her off.

"Master Tigress! Show some respect! I have chosen you to escort him because 1: you have trained extremely hard as it is and should take a day off and 2: the others are recuperating from the recent battle." said Shifu while gesturing towards the rest of The Five, all of whom were donned in bandages in various areas of their bodies.

"Yes, Master Shifu" said Tigress with anger in her voice while giving a half hearted bow.

"I know that you may not wish to do this Master Tigress, but I am honored that you shall be escorting me today and thank you. I am prepared to leaved whenever you are ready" said Josh to the upset Tiger female.

"Then we shall depart immediately."

"As you wish. Shifu, where is the robe that you mentioned earlier?" asked Josh to the Red-panda while rising from bed, revealing his full physical might to the others in the room, being only in the shorts he was wearing when he arrived.

"It at the foot of the bed." gestured Shifu.

"Ah, thank you." as josh said this, he used his tail to grab it and bring it to his hands, earning a few gasps and shocked looks from the others in the room, who eyed his tail with curiosity.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, its just that... well... w-we were unaware that you had tail, that is all." explained Crane as he voiced the reason for everyone's confusion.

"Ah, I understand. Probably because I keep it wrapped around my waist." explained Josh, putting the robe over his robe.

"Now, Master Tigress, shall we go?" asked josh, walking to the door, stopping to wait for Tigress to lead the way.

"Indeed, let's get this over with." said Tigress under her breath to keep from being heard, though Josh and Shifu managed to here it.

Shifu was about to address her for her rudeness, but Josh quickly interjected, saying "I know you may be displeased, but the sooner we're done, the sooner you can train."

This caused Tigress to add more speed to her step as she quickly left the room, though at a rather unreasonable speed, but Josh managed to keep on her heels with ease while surveying his new surroundings.

**Down in the Village Market**

* * *

Tigress and Josh were walking through the market area towards the shops where training gear was sold. As they passed by, all of the villagers stopped their daily activities and starred at Josh with confusion, shock, amazement, and most of all: fear. Tigress noticed this and said quietly to Josh, "Seems that the villagers don't exactly trust you, but who can blame them after what you did yesterday."

Josh simply smirked and said aloud, not trying to conceal his voice, "I'm not worried about it. In fact, it reminds me of home."

Tigress' eyes widened at this and thought to herself, _"What does he mean by that. By the way he says it, he was treated like this wherever he is from." _Tigress was still contemplating what he said when they reached their destination. Once inside, Josh quickly picked out 6 orange gi, 6 blue undershirts, 6 pairs of blue, cloth wrist-bracelets, one pair of heavy training shoes, and one light robe to wear after training and on days off. They paid 700 yen for the gear and left the store, heading back to the palace.

On the way back, Josh stopped and Tigress stopped and walked back to him to see what he was doing. When she reached him, she noticed he was starring into the window of a shop that song musical instruments. "Hey Tigress, how money do we have left from the 1000 yen Shifu gave us?"

"300, why?" inquired an irritated Tigress.

"I could use a new guitar, so I might as well get it while I'm out." Saying this, Josh quickly walked into the store. Tigress was about to protest, but never got the chance, so she walked into the shop shaking her head angrily. once she entered, she quickly found Josh examining a brown acoustic guitar, with STRENGTH IN ALL written in red Chinese characters on the side and a jet black strap. Josh then plucked at the strings, examining the sounds they produced. Satisfied, Josh walked up to the counter to purchase the guitar, Tigress following suit. Out of the back walked a pig dressed in rather filthy clothing, looking like he was on rough times.

The pig turned to welcome his customers and ask what they wanted of him. Once he turned, his face turned pale, seeing who was in his shop, "W-Wh-What c-can I d-do fo-for y-you t-today?" asked a pig the pig in an extremely shaky voice, trying to keep calm.

"How much is this guitar?" asked Josh calmly, looking at the pig's attire, noticing the dirt.

"Oh that is 150 yen, sir" replied the cowering pig.

"I'll pay you 300" returned Josh with a smile, catching the pig and Tigress by surprise.

"O-Ok, thank you, thank you _so much_!" thanked the overjoyed pig while Josh handed him the money.

"You are most welcome" said Josh smiling. "Now, Master Tigress, shall we return to the palace?"

"Ah,yes, let's" said a distraught Tigress. Once they were outside, Tigress asked, "Why did you pay so much for a simple guitar? He only asked for 150, yet you paid double. Why?"

"Master Tigress, did you not see the clothing that the that man was dressed in? It was covered in dirt. He has obviously fallen on hard time as of late and he clearly needed the money. Besides, I have all that I need, so I couldn't use it." replied Josh with a smile, looking at Tigress in her amber eyes.

"Well, that was very kind of you."

"Ha, yeah, I guess you could say that."

As they neared the steps to the Jade Palace, Tigress and Josh noticed something occurring on the adjacent street. Walking to investigate, they found 3 crocodile bandits and 4 Rhino bandits robbing a shop. Tigress was about to attack when Josh walked up them and said "What do you think you fools are doing?"

Tigress' eyes widened for in one moment, Josh's caring and gentle tone had turned into one that was stern and menacing. The bandits merely looked at him, shrugged, and continued to rob the shop. Josh, growing furious, seized one of crocs by his throat and said "I said, 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING'?"

The bandits immediately dropped the things they held in their arms and approached Josh, withdrawing various swords and maces. "Why don't you just run along. We don't want to hurt you or your little kitty behind you, but we won't think twice." said the largest of the crocs in an Australian accent, obviously the leader.

Tigress was about to approach until Josh jumped back to her and handed her the guitar, confusing her. He then removed his robe, popping his knuckles and neck. "Why don't you just try you overgrown lizard?"

"Alright, men teach him a lesson." At this, the two other crocs charged him with swords, thinking it would be an easy kill. Josh jumped over them, landed, and grabbed one's neck and, twisting, snapped his neck. He then grabbed the other's arms and pulled them backwards, dislocating them and causing screams to be heard across the village.

Josh then charged two Rhinos, grabbing their maces from their hands and bashing them into their skulls killing them. By this time, The Five had arrived, hearing the screams all the way at the palace. When they arrived, another Rhino slashed at josh with an ax. Josh dodged, smirked, and said "Where you aiming, Dugong?" He then gave the Rhino a hard punch to the head, knocking him out. The final Rhino attempted to skewer Josh with a spear, but he seemed to disappear before his eyes. The Rhino looked around, confused and then heard from behind him "What's up, bubblegum?" The rhino was then stabbed through the heart with sword Josh had picked up from the ground.

Josh turned to face the leader. The leader was enraged after seeing his men killed like they were nothing. He then charged Josh, swinging a large sword downward, expecting him to dodge, so he could then hit him with his tail. Josh, however, simply raised his arm, allowing the sword to strike it, causing the sword to break. The Five and the Crocodile bandit were speechless, their eyes wider than dinner plates.

The crocodile leader was the first to break the silence, saying in his Australian accent, "Oh, I'm right fucked, aren't I?"

Josh smirked and said "Right in the down under." before throwing the croc in the air, jumping up and smashing him in the head, sending him to the ground and causing a rather large crater to appear. Before the croc could get up, Josh came down, crushing the croc's neck with his left foot, killing him.

Josh then walked over to the amazed Five and took the guitar out of Tigress' weakened grasp and placed it on his back. He then asked them, "This may sound kind of stupid, but what do we do with the bodies?"

"Well, we normally allow the local officials to clean up the mess." answered Tigress, coming out of her shocked state. After she spoke the others began to return to their normal selves and nodded in agreement.

"Well alright then, shall we go back to the palace?" asked Josh.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Ok guys, let's head back" said Tigress.

On the way up the steps the others couldn't stop asking Josh 'How did you stop that sword?' or 'How did you move so fast?'. Tigress on the other hand just kept thinking to herself. _What was that? Before he was so calm and nice, but then his tone change and he gave off an air strength, power, and... sternness. And what is this feeling I have? It started with when he first appeared and killed Tong Fo's men, then when he risked his life to save me, someone he didn't know. Then it grew stronger when he paid double the price for a guitar. But it was strongest when he called me...'Beautiful'. What is this feeling? Respect? I will talk with Viper about this later in private._

* * *

Ta Dah! That is the end. Rate and comment. I accept all comments and read all. Will continue soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR CONTENT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18... WHO AM I KIDDING, YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS ANYWAY, SO HAVE FUN.**

**Chp 4**

* * *

_"Well alright then, shall we go back to the palace?" asked Josh._

The Five and Josh continued walking up the stairs, talking about different things. Monkey and Mantis were discussing where the best places were to get food. Mantis insisting that the stir fry in the market was the best, Monkey disagreeing and saying that the barbecue in the market place was far better. Crane was telling Viper about the finer parts of Calligraphy, with Viper just seeming to pay attention while starring at Mantis ahead of her with a glint in her eyes. Tigress was just walking quietly, listening to the others. She then noticed that Josh had said nothing and was walking a few steps behind the others and decided that this would be a good time to try and get some information out of him.

Tigress slowed down until the others passed her, not seeming to notice. She then began to walk next to Josh, who gave her a smile. "So, what did you mean earlier? About the villagers stares reminding you of your home?" inquired the Tiger in a low, casual voice.

Josh took a moment to respond, trying to think of the word's in which he could describe it to her. "Well, you see... back at my home, wherever that is in relation to here, I was always..." before he could finish, they reach the palace. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a curious Shifu.

"Ah, students, I'm glad to see you all are well. I was concerned from the noise I heard in the valley. What were all the screams from? It sounded like someone had their arms and legs ripped off." said Shifu to his returning students.

"Pretty close to it" whispered Monkey. Crane, Viper, and Mantis snickered while Tigress only rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that Master Shifu, but that was my fault." said Josh, bowing to Shifu who only held a confused look on his face. Josh noticed this and decided to explain. "Well, while Master Tigress and I were returning, we came across seven bandits robbing a store. I confronted them and told them to return the items that they had stolen, but they only told us to leave or, and I quote, _'Why don't you just run along. We don't want to hurt you or your little kitty behind you, but we won't think twice.' _Master Tigress was about to engage them when I stopped her and attacked them myself, defeating them."

"Ah, I see. But, what were the screams from?" inquired Shifu.

"Well, the first bandit that I dealt with... well... I kinda dislocated his arms. I would have ripped them off had the other bandits not interfered." explained Josh, rubbing the back of his head while stifling a laugh.

Shifu raised an eyebrow at this, but thought nothing else of it. "Alright, well, now that you have returned, it is time for evening training. Meet me in the training hall in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

The Five and Josh bowed and headed to the barracks to change into their training gear.

**The Training Hall**

* * *

After changing, everyone met in the training hall, waiting to hear what today's training would be. When Shifu entered, he noticed that the only one not present was Josh. "Where is the Dragon Warrior?" Everyone else only looked at their master for they did not know. "Aah, I bet he got lost on his way hear. Everyone, commence your normal training while I go search for him."

Once Shifu left, they did as they were told. As Shifu was passing the Hall of Heroes in search of Josh, he heard a noise inside. When he went inside to investigate, he saw Josh examining the many artifacts. As Josh was examining everything around him, he did not notice Shifu enter.

"I see you have found the Hall of Heroes. Tell me what do you think of the many fine examples of Kung Fu history in this room?" said Shifu gaining Josh's attention.

Josh acknowledged his presence and then went back to examining a sword, hanging on the wall. As he examined it, he went to pick it up, but was stopped by Shifu. He looked at Shifu with confusion, who then explained, "This is the Sword of Heroes. It is said to be so sharp that you can cut yourself from simply looking upon it."

"HM, it has been sometime since I have heard of someone being wounded by anything that did not make physical contact." said Josh.

"What do you mean?" inquired the interested Red-panda.

"I shall explain later, at dinner perhaps. So, what was it you wanted Master Shifu?"

"Ah, yes. I came searching for you. You were not in the training hall and the others are waiting on you to begin training."

"Oh, my apologies. Let us head there right away."

**Training Hall (Tigress and Viper)**

* * *

"So, what is it you've been thinking about?" Asked the Tree Snake as she sat next to Tigress on a bench, both having finished their usual training.

"What do you mean?" said Tigress while taking a drink of water.

"You have been unusually quiet, even for you."

"Oh, I have just been thinking about something that our new comradesaid." she explained.

This caught Viper's attention, as Tigress rarely referred to anyone as her comrade, unless they had proven themselves to be warrior worthy of respect. "HM, I wonder what he could have said to make The Hardcore Tigress wonder so much?" said Viper.

Tigress was about to explain when Shifu and Josh entered, gaining everyone attention. After everyone lined up before their master, Shifu said, "Alright student, today's training will be spars; Mantis/Viper, Monkey/Crane, and finally Tigress/Josh. any questions?"

The others could only wonder why Shifu had decided upon spars, but said nothing.

"Alright everyone outside, then we will begin." said Shifu, heading out the door, the others following behind.

The first two spars were uneventful with Viper and Monkey being the victors. Now, the other took the sidelines, watching in anticipation as Tigress and Josh entered the ring. Tigress entered into her stance while Josh slid his feet apart and held his hands in front of him. They waited for Shifu's signal and when he gave the OK, Tigress and Josh remained perfectly still. Tigress was surprised for she expected Josh to make the first move, but he only stood there, watching closely.

After awhile, Tigress decide to ask him something. "What's wrong, afraid i'll be too much for you?"

"Actually, I was waiting for you to make the first move."

"Such a gentleman." she said with a smirk.

" Ha ha, you could say that, yes. But I was waiting for two reasons; 1: It's always ladies first and 2: You have seen me fight twice while I have not seen you do battle even once, not even train." he explained.

"Well, I see you're pretty smart tactically. But know this, I am a far greater challenge than Tong Fo or any of those bandits."

"I definitely believe you, but I doubt you are as difficult to defeat as much of my family is." he responded smirking, gaining a growl. He did it; and with this Tigress attacked. Josh could tell by her first few jabs that her style of fighting dealt with delivering quick and debilitating blows.

"Hm, I see. Your technique involves going for a quick kill, as many styles do. However, your footwork, hand movements, and flexibility make all the harder to follow and defend against. This will be a challenge indeed. Wonderful!" Josh was next to attack. He used his hands to strike at her head, but she easily blocked, though she was sent back a few feet from the force.

He then moved in, striking at her sides with his right leg twice, then twice with his left. Tigress blocked these easily as well. But when Josh attempted another right kick, she expected it to be followed with another, but was surprised when the attack came from the left leg.

After staggering from the impact, Tigress attempted a palm strike against josh's head, but he ducked, caught himself with his left hand and pivoted, causing a powerful double-kick to Tigress' side that sent her to the ground. She quickly recovered and delivered a powerful double-palm strike to josh's stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

Tigress attempted to punch him in the gut, but he dodged just before the hit connected, causing her to punch the wall, breaking a large hole into it. Josh noticed her amazing strength and decided to intimidate her by showing his own strength. He did a back flip, gaining about three feet between them. He then punched, but purposely slowed his hit, to insure that Tigress had time to dodge. When she did, his punch connected with the wall, causing and section of 4-feet by 4 and a half-feet to crumble, nearly triple the size of Tigress' impact.

Tigress saw an opening and decided to take it. She wrapped her legs around his while his back was turned, then she gabbed both of his arms and held them in place against his back with her left hand. Finally, she used her right hand to grab him by the head and pull back on his hair.

Tigress smirked, "I believe I am victorious, Dragon Warrior."

Josh grinned, "Impressive, you have successfully immobilized my arms, legs, and could bash my head into the ground, rendering me unconscious. You do seem to have won." This caused Tigress to smirk. "But, could you answer one question?"

"Of coarse."

"Tell me, how did I grab my robe after waking up this morning?"

Tigress smiled and said, "You used your..." Tigress' eyes widened in realization "tail." she said the last part quietly.

"Indeed I did." With this, josh used his tail to deliver a powerful blow to Tigress' gut, sending her flying to the ground on her back. Before she could get up, Josh was on top of her. He used his legs to wrap around her's, grabbed her arm's in front of her with his tail, and then lifted her up slightly and pulling her head back to reveal her throat. Then, Josh placed his straightened hand three inches away from her esophagus. Tigress' heart began to beat extremely fast from the change of circumstances.

"I do believe I am the winner today." Josh said with a grin.

The others could only watch with amazed faces, even Shifu could only stare in disbelief. Josh had defeated Tigress. THE Hardcore, Unstoppable MASTER TIGRESS. No one had ever defeated her in a sparring match.

Josh then laid her head down gently and released her legs and hands and rose from the ground. He then extended his hand to Tigress to help her up. Once she was up, she looked into his eyes and he smiled

"Thank you" she said with a blush that was hidden beneath her orange fur.

"No problem, Tigress. Thank you for that sparring match. It has been some time since I have had a challenge and you were definitely a very difficult opponent."

"You're too kind, I was amazed at your fighting style. And your strength is truly commendable."

"Please, Master Tigress, give yourself more credit. I thought that that fight could have gone either way. I was just lucky that I have trained my tailed to lift upwards of two hundred pounds."

"Two hundred pounds?" asked Tigress in shock.

"Yes. I must say that it is difficult at first, but once you reach 50 pounds, it becomes quite easy to do. I could help you sometime if you like."

"Thank you, I will be sure to start training soon."

Their conversation was interrupted by the others.

"That was AMAZING! How did you do that, man?" asked Mantis hopping on Josh's shoulder.

"Yeah, where did you learn that hold? I could really use that." said Monkey.

"I can't believe that you beat TIGRESS!" said Crane.

"Yeah, and how did you the strength to punch that wall to rubble?" asked Viper, using her tail to gesture to the wall.

Josh simply smiled and said "Alright, Alright. To answer your questions in order; 1: It was not easy, Tigress is the most difficult opponent I have faced, 2: I got the idea for that hold from the one Tigress used."

"But how did you get that strength?" asked Tigress, the others nodding in agreement, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Everyone in my family has that king of strength." was all Josh could say.

Master Shifu walked up to the others and said, "I am truly impressed. I have never seen such prowess before in my life. You are a greet warrior."

"Master Shifu, please, it is not I that you should be congratulating, but rather Master Tigress. She is by far better skilled than I. I was just lucky and I am sure that the outcome will be much different the next time we spar." said Josh, while gesturing to Tigress. This caused Tigress to grin slightly, though no one noticed.

"Well students, I believe that is enough training for today. Now, let's head to the dining room for some dinner." said Shifu, heading inside with the others following.


	5. Chapter 5

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR CONTENT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, THEN YOU SHOULD TOTALLY READ THIS SHIT.**

**Chp 5**

* * *

Once they all entered the dinning room, they all took their seats. They then began to talk about different things that had happened that day, but the conversation mostly revolved around Tigress' and Josh' spar. After a while, a pig brought out their food and served each of them. Once they were all served, they began to eat.

The meal for today was what appeared to be stir fry, but it could easily be paste for all josh cared. Picking up his fork, Josh looked at how the food stuck together before falling in clumps to the plate below. Monkey noticed the look of disgust on Josh's face and laughed. "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first came here too."

"Same here" agreed Mantis.

"You can say that again." added Viper.

"I thought I was going to be sick when I first tried it." said Crane.

"It's not so bad, once you get over the taste." added Tigress with a light chuckle. Everyone just starred at her with a look of disbelief.

"What?" asked a confused Tigress, starting to get nervous.

"Tigress, you just made a joke." said Viper.

"So?" asked Josh, equally confused as Tigress.

"Well, Tigress never jokes." said Mantis while pointing his thingies at Tigress.

"So what if I made a joke?" Asked Tigress starting to get annoyed.

"Well..." Monkey was cut off by Josh.

"Now, now, who cares if she made a joke. I thought it was funny. And who cares if it is out of character for her. We all do things that others find a little strange. So, let's not give her a hard time and focus all of our attention on trying to stomach this meal. No matter how tastes."

The others agreed and, much to Tigress' relief, left the subject alone.

Josh slowly picked up the fork holding the gelatinous material and slowly began to mumble under his breathe, "The LORD is my Shepard, hollowed be thy name, give me strength to overcome this most daunting task and give me the power to find thy heaven shall I fail to survive."

Josh then slowly took a bite, chewed, swallowed and placed the fork on the edge of the plate. The others looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Well, it not the _most _disgusting thing I've eaten, but's its a close second."

"Really, what was the first most disgusting thing." inquired an amazed Monkey.

"Have any of you ever had rutabaga?"

They all shook their heads no. "What does it taste like?" asked Mantis.

"It is the most ungodly thing ever cooked. It tastes like one condensed all of the gross in this entire meal into one small cube, then let it sit in the hot sun for a week, while letting it soak in fermented milk that has been bad for a month. If you ever encounter it, RUN. LIKE. HELL. Run like have just opened the gates to hell and don't turn back. Run until you get as far away as possible from it, then keep running."

The rest just looked at him like he was crazy. After a while, Mantis got an idea. "Alright, how about this. I bet you that Monkey and I can eat this rutabaga, cooked just the way that you ate it. If we can, then you have to do our chores for three days."

Viper gave Mantis a smack in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Sorry about this Josh, but it seems that Mantis and Monkey can't go a day without making bets."

"It's alright, because I'm interested. What if you can't eat it? What do I win?" inquired a curious Josh.

"Well, what do you want? If you agree to the bet, we'll do anything you could want or think of us doing." said an already overconfident Monkey, reclining in his chair with Mantis crossing his thingies in with a smirk.

"Alright, shake on it." Josh said extending his hands to them both. They took his hands and shook.

"Then the deal is sealed. Now, what could to have you do when I win? Oh, I know. You'll have to put on dresses and make-up and go down to the village."

"Ha, that's all? Fine, you're on." Viper and Crane shook their heads while Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't let me finish." said Josh, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ok, what else could we do, not hat we'll lose." asked Mantis already preparing a scroll of chores for Josh.

"Once down in the village, you'll call the villagers to the center of town. Once everyone is present, you will begin to strip while dancing on poles, until you're wearing nothing but thongs. Finally, you will sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' while doing the 'Tea Pot' dance, for everyone to see."

At this, Viper and Crane fell to the floor, laughing in pain at the thought. Tigress did a spit-take, for she a just taken a sip of her Jasmine Tea, and fell out of her chair laughing wildly. Monkey and Mantis looked at each other nervously, realizing now that they should have asked for a more worthwhile prize.

After everyone had finished laughing, Master Shifu and Master Oogway walked in to see what all the noise was about. "What is going on here?" asked an irritated Shifu.

Josh told them of what he said Mantis and Monkey would have to do if he won the bet. Oogway began to laugh hysterically, as did Tigress, Viper, and Crane once again imagining the seen. Shifu dropped to the floor, overcome with laughter as Mantis and Monkey began to blush.

"Ha ha ha... ah ha ha. That is quite a risk. What if they win this bet."

"I do their chores for three days, though I'm willing to do them for a whole week."

"Ah, I see. Well this will be quite entertaining. Tell me, what is the bet?" asked a very interested Oogway.

"That they can eat a rutabaga." explained Viper, wiping a tear from her eye.

At this, Shifu then stood and began walking to the door. "Where are you going Master?" asked Tigress.

"To find Monkey and Mantis some dresses and make-up to wear once they lose." explained Shifu to everyone.

"What do you mean Master? Don't you think that Mantis and I will be able to win?" asked a now very nervous Monkey.

"Honestly, Monkey, no, no I don't. You see, in my years of travel, I have never eaten anything as disgusting as a rutabaga. You really should have found out what a rutabaga was before you made that bet." explained Shifu.

"Well, he did tell us something about it." said Mantis under his breathe.

"Oh, what did he tell you?" asked Oogway.

Monkey then said, "He said, '_It is the most ungodly thing ever cooked. It tastes like one condensed all of the gross in this entire meal into one small cube, then let it sit in the hot sun for a week, while letting it soak in fermented milk that has been bad for a month. If you ever encounter it, RUN. LIKE. HELL. Run like have just opened the gates to hell and don't turn back. Run until you get as far away as possible from it, then keep running._'"

"Hm, well, I couldn't have said it better myself. Have fun down in the valley." said Shifu as he and Oogway took their leave.

"OK, so when do you want to try to eat a rutabaga?" asked Josh, turning his head to a sweating Monkey and Mantis.

"How about first thing in the morning, right after the morning gong rings?" proposed Mantis, ready to be done with the bet.

"When does the gong ring?" asked Josh.

"At 7A.M." explained Crane.

"Yeah, it's getting late. We should probably head to bed." said Viper slithering out of the room.

"Agreed, I can't wait till morning." said Josh as he and the others headed to the barracks.

**Jade Palace, Next Morning**

* * *

*Gong*

"Good morning Master."

"Good morning stu..." Shifu noticed that all of his students were present, with the exception of the Dragon Warrior. Shifu sighed, but could understand because this was all very new to him. Shifu walked up to Josh's door and yelled at the top of his voice, "DRAGON WARRIOR, UP NOW!"

They all heard a rustling that sounded like someone falling out of bed. Then they saw Josh open his door and look down at the Red panda, yawning. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Dragon Warrior. How nice of you to join us this fine morning." said Shifu through his teeth.

"I wonder if Master Shifu has forgotten about that rutabaga bet." whispered Mantis quietly to Monkey from atop Monkey's shoulder. Shifu did not hear this, but it did not matter.

Shifu then turned to address his students, saying, "Now students, I have decided to cancel training for today." this caused The Five to look at him with confused looks on their faces. "I have decided to do this because of something along the lines of a bet. Master Mantis, would you please remind all of us what that bet was?" Mantis remained silent, looking at the floor. "Ah, I do believe I remember now. Now let's all go to the kitchen to get this over with."

As everyone followed Shifu, Josh was walking next to Tigress. "So, Tigress, how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." she responded with a growl.

"I just like to make sure that all of my friends are okay." responded Josh with a smile.

"Well I slept fine." said the feline with a not-so-subtle hint of annoyance.

"That's good."

**In the kitchen**

* * *

Once everyone was assembled in the kitchen, Shifu took from a cabinet the central focus of this entire bet: a rutabaga. "Well, that doesn't look so bad. Looks a lot like a potato." said Monkey with relief in his voice.

"Yeah, looks like you'll have quite a bit of chores to do once we're done here." said Mantis to Josh, causing Shifu to smirk. Then Shifu began to _cook _the rutabaga.

After boiling the rutabaga in water for three minutes, the entire kitchen was permeated with a foul smell that caused all but Tigress and Josh to gag. Though they didn't gag for different reasons. Josh because the smell truly didn't bother him;Tigress to not seem weak, though she did occasionally cringe her nose. Josh, however, was the only one to notice this, but kept it to himself.

Once the rutabaga was finished cooking, Shifu mashed it and placed it in a bowl in the center of the table. Mantis and Monkey each took a spoonful of the rutabaga and placed it in front of their mouths. They looked at each other, held their noses and placed the spoons in their mouths.

Mantis and Monkey immediately ran to the sink and began to throw up the contents of their stomachs, causing the rest of the occupants to begin to laugh, even Tigress snickered under her breath. _This is _actually _quite entertaining. I can't wait till they actually hold up their end of the bet. _thought Tigress to herself.

After washing out their mouths, Monkey and Mantis looked at everyone and the wide grins on their faces. "Oh come on, there's no way any of you could eat that!" yelled Mantis. "Tell you all what, if anyone here can eat a spoonful of that... vile concoction, we will do all of your chores for a month. But if you can't, you'll have to do what we have to do!"

"Please, as if we would have trouble eating a mere spoonful." said Viper, slithering over to the table.

"Yeah, we will be able to do this without any trouble at all." agreed Crane, walking to take a spoonful.

"What do you say Tigress, you want to give it a try?" asked Josh as he too took up a spoonful.

"Hm, I might as well, that way I'll have more time to train." said the feline, gripping a spoon in her strong, striped hands.

"Alright then, on the count of three." said Monkey.

"One. Two. Three!" at that, they all took in the spoonful. Then Crane and Viper's eyes widened in disgust, ran to the sink, and vomited.

Josh and Tigress, however, did not, though Tigress had more of a difficult time, but she swore she would _not _be humiliated in the middle of the village.

After swallowing, Josh looked at the four of them and smiled, "I guess I'll go get the dresses. Tigress, would you please accompany me to choose some?"

"I think I will help you decide." said Tigress with a smile. At that they walked out of the kitchen.

"This is going to be the worst moment of our lives, isn't it?" asked Crane.

"Yep" answered Mantis sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**This story is rated M for excessive violence. If you are easily disturbed, get the FUCK of the Internet and READ A BOOK!**

**Chp 6**

* * *

**(At The Jade Palace)**

Shifu was meditating by the reflecting pool, trying to attain inner peace. He was at one with the universe, knowing all about his surroundings. He sensed everything; the blowing wind, the falling cherry blossoms, the footsteps outside, and the noise of the doors opening to two of his students.

"Greetings Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior. How may I help you?" inquired the little panda.

"Master Shifu." replied the two, bowing. "Master Shifu, Tigress and I are heading to the village to pick out dresses." answered Josh.

"Ah, yes, of course. This should be more than enough to purchase two dresses." said Shifu handing the two a small money pouch filled with 500 yen.

"Actually Master Shifu, we're going to purchase _four _dresses." said Tigress, taking the pouch.

"Why four dresses?"

"Because Mantis and Monkey bet the rest of us we couldn't eat the rutabaga, and Crane and Viper lost." explained Josh.

"Ah, so you two didn't take the bet, I take it."

"Actually we did and we won." said Tigress smirking.

"Oh, and what did you win?"

"Monkey and Mantis have to do all of our chores for a month. That will give Master Tigress more time to train and me more time to... do... something. Perhaps I will write a new song." said Josh, rubbing his chin in consideration.

"Aaallllrrrriiiggghhhhttttt. Anyways, you two should go and purchase the dresses. In the meantime, I will shall be meditating." said the Red panda, once again closing his eyes.

"Yes Master." said the two who then headed to the Village.

**In the Village**

* * *

Josh and Tigress had been searching for a store for quite some time now. After around an hour of searching, they decided to ask for directions. "Excuse me , sir. Do you know of any stores that sell a lot of dresses near hear?" inquired Josh to a rabbit, who had a confused look on his face.

The rabbit looked at Josh, then Tigress, then back at Josh. He repeated this action for a few times before speaking. "So, are you and... Master Tigress... looking... for a dress? Does... this mean... you two... are... together?" This caused Tigress to blush, though you couldn't tell because of her fur. Josh let out a small chuckle.

"Actually, we needed them to... resolve an issue if you will. Now, could you please tell us where we might purchase a few dresses?" asked Josh. The bunny, still confused, pointed them in the direction of a shop that had the largest assortment of dresses in the valley. Once they entered, they set about the task of choosing some dresses.

"So, what kind of dresses do you think we need? Cute and common, or really embarrassing?" asked Josh to Tigress while searching through the racks.

"HM, I say nothing to over the top for Crane and Viper, but Monkey and Mantis, they get the most embarrassing dresses we can find." answered Tigress, locating a dress for Crane. It was pink, with white, frilly lacing. "What do you think of this one for Crane?"

"Good, but for Viper, how about something not feminine, but more masculine? Perhaps a suit?" said Josh, examing the dress Tigress had.

"Good idea."

They then located a suit specifically made for male snakes. It was a common black and white suit with a red corsage. Then they set about the most entertaining part: finding dresses for Mantis and Monkey. "I'll find one for Monkey, you get Mantis." said Josh, heading to look at more dresses. They searched for hours across the shop for the most embarrassing dresses they could find. After hours of searching, they met back up to show the other what they had picked.

"I'll go first. For Mantis, I found this rainbow-style dress. It has matching fake eyelashes, leggings, and a few small ribbons for his antennae as well. It will be perfect for that arrogant little bug." bragged Tigress as she showed off her choice.

"Good one. Now for Monkey, I chose this." said Josh revealing his choice, which caused Tigress to laugh at the mere thought of Monkey wearing something like this. In Josh's hands was a red, see-through dress. The only area not see-through was the area around the rear and crotch. With it, Josh held two star stickers that were to be placed over his... nipples. He also had bows for his wrists, ankles, and tail.

"That is the best thing I have seen yet. Imagine the look on everyone's face when the ENTIRE VILLAGE see him in this." said Tigress, grabbing her gut from the amount of laughing at the sight of it.

"I know. Now let's pay for these and head back. I wonder what Master Shifu will say when he sees these." said Josh as he and Tigress walked to the front desk to pay for their items, earning both an embarrassed and confused looked from the owner as her mind ran wild at what these could _possibly _be for.

On their way out of the shop, they heard screams from surrounding villagers as they ran. Josh and Tigress then saw a bunch of wolf bandits and a large gorilla stealing from the shops. "Ugh, I really don't feel like dealing with these guys today." sighed Tigress about to take her battle stance.

"Then let me deal with these low-class whelps. Besides, It will give me the perfect opportunity to test out a new fighting-style that I have been working on, and I could use something to warm up my muscles for training later." offered Josh to Tigress, who eased out of her stance and took the bags from Josh.

"Fine, just don't take to long, ok?"

"No problem, this will take about three minutes. I might even try out a new intimidation tactic while I'm at it."

Meanwhile, the gorilla was ordering his men around. "Alright boys, grab everything of value and kill antone you say."

"Yes Sir!" yelled the wolves as the started attacking everyone in sight. One wolf had grabbed a bunny by the collar and was about to bite his throat when he received a kick to the face. The kick sent him flying through a wall, killing him and gaining the attention of the other bandits.

"Ha, did you see the look on his face? It's gone now but did you see it?" said Josh landing in the middle of the bandits.

"Who the hell are you?" inquired the gorilla

"Hello, I'm the Dragon Warrior, but today I'm practicing taxidermy. For today, I'll need thirteen volunteers. And how about that, there are thirteen of you right here. Perfect. Now, who's first? How about you? You will make a wonderful throw rug." said Josh, grabbing the nearest wolf by the scruff of his neck.

"Why don't you go fu..." The wolf never finished, as Josh grabbed his tail and split it in half, causing the wolf to scream. Josh then grabbed the two ends of the tail and pulled, ripping the wolf in half. The bandits starred in horror. Tigress widened her eyes, feeling amazed and somewhat excited.

"One down."

"How in the hell did you do that?" roared one wolf.

"Magic bitch, magic." said Josh, tossing the body aside.

"Y-you're magical?" inquired the Gorilla.

"Ha ha, Fuck No." Josh was then pounced on by five wolves, though he easily dodged their attack. "Ah, to slow." Josh then pulled a sword from the hand of a nearby wolf and in one swipe, decapitated four of the wolves that attacked him and then threw the sword towards the remaining wolves, impaling two more and leaving the remaining six wolves to run in fear.

"What about them?" asked Tigress

"They can live." said Josh. Just then, a hale of throwing stars rained down on the wolves, killing them. "Or not." said Josh, reentering his battle stance.

"Cowards, I'll kill him myself!" yelled the gorilla.

"Oh, look at you, you little monkey, you're actually going to fight me. Well not fight, more like flailing angrily." said Josh as he crossed his arms.

"I'll kill you!" screamed the gorilla, charging Josh. Josh jumped and smacked the gorilla with his tail. The smack sent the ape back a few feet. "Well look at you, all big and bad." said the ape smirking and rubbing his face.

"And look at you, packing away more bacon than Hormel."

Then the gorilla threw two throwing stars at josh's chest, but he apThoupeared to disappear. He then reappeared behind the gorilla, grabbing his arms and pulling them back.

_" How does he move so fast. His movements are so precise and swift. He never makes a mistake and always hits his mark. What is this feeling? It feels warm and safe. I talk with Viper about this once we return to the palace." _though Tigress as she watched the battle unfold before her.

Josh pulled back on the gorilla's arms, causing him to scream in pain. "Ha, you were talking all that good shit awhile ago, now look at you, screaming like a woman!" laughed Josh as he pulled.

"I _am _a woman!"

"W-what?" said Josh as he released some of the pull of the gorilla's arms.

"I said I_ am a woman_!"

"WHAT!"

**At The Jade Palace**

_"Hm, I sense some sort of shock from the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. I will ask them about it later." _thought Shifu.

**Back In The Village**

"And that's why I was considered the most beautiful, and fertile, female in my home village. Before another female showed up that is." said the _female _gorilla. The looks on the faces of Josh, Tigress, and all the surrounding villagers were ones of pure disgust.

"Yeah that tends to happen and *Hack Hack AUGH*" said Josh, vomiting from the story he was just told.

"And now you know the truth Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, and now I going to start repressing the truth, starting with killing you."

"W-Wait, don't. Together, we could rule all of China, as husband and Wife." This statement caused Tigress to subconsciously growl in anger, though only she noticed.

"Repressing in Five, Four, Three..."

"AAHH, NO, NO, DON'T!" screamed the gorilla as she ran towards the forest at the edge of the village, dropping several throwing star, which Josh picked up.

"Two, One..." Josh threw the throwing stars, hitting the gorilla in the back of the head, killing her instantly. " And repressed. God I love therapy." Josh then turned to Tigress. "Sorry that took so long, but we can head back whenever you are ready." said Josh, taking the bags from Tigress' hands.

"Yeah, let's head back. And don't worry about how long it took." said Tigress as they headed back.


	7. Chapter 7

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**I do not own the song 'Bodies' by drowning pool**

**I do not own the 'Wont back Down' by Johnny Cash**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR... WELL... I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHY THE FUCK THAT IS. OH, I DON'T GIVING A FUCKIN' SHIT, SO ENJOY THE FUCKIN' STORY**

**Chp 7**

* * *

Master Tigress and Josh were walking back to the palace after shopping for the dresses. After a long silence, Tigress decided that this was the best time to ask Josh some questions. "So Josh, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead and ask anything you want."

"Well first: how is it your are capable of moving so quickly? And how is it possible for you to generate massive amounts of force into a single hit? And what did you mean earlier by 'try a new intimidation tactic'?"

"Well for the first two: I didn't really have to work really hard to do those things. Many people in my family are born with those general abilities."

"I see, but what about the intimidation tactic? What was it?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't call it a tactic. You see, whenever I fight, I guess that my inner thoughts just present themselves without me knowing it. I have often found that these thoughts cause my enemy fear or confusion, which hinders their ability to make logical combat decisions."

"Alright, but why don't you just speak your mind as it is?"

"Honestly, I guess it is because I was afraid of you all rejecting me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you see, back in my home, I wasn't really 'wanted'."  
"What do you mean?" asked Tigress, not really understanding, but in the back of her mind, she was afraid of the answer to come.

"Well, to put it bluntly, no one wanted to have anything to do with me or my family in general. Ever since I was around three years old, none of the other children I knew would let me play with them. Their parents would tell them not to talk to me, and if any of them did, their parents would drag them away. In school, I was forced to sit alone in the corner and eat alone at lunch.

"Then there were the names. Parents and children would call me an abomination, a demon, a monster." Tigress flinched at this word, knowing full-well what it felt like to be treated as such. "It wasn't just me, my entire family was hated because of what we could do. You see, where I am from, only members of my family were this strong or fast, and we were pariahs and forced to hide our abilities just to try and make life tolerable. It worked well... at first.

"I only made it all worse, though. You see, one day I found a group of teenagers, 17- and 18-year old, that were picking on my youngest cousin. He had just started school and was only _5-years old. _I was only 10 myself, but I didn't care, I knew that they were no threat to me. I just had to stop them, I couldn't just leave him to suffer.

"I walked up to them and told them to leave. They just laughed and tried to bully me, telling me to 'runaway to to mommy'. Ha, for some odd reason, I decided to be a smart-ass. I said 'Hey, how's your mom doing?' and he just asked 'Why would she not be alright?'. I smirked and said 'Well, I thought her back might be sore.' . 'What do you mean you little punk?' is what he said and I just looked him dead in the eye and said 'Well, she spends a lot of time lying on it, getting passed around by everyone in town, and I thought that she might be sore from being such a whore and all.' That was it, I'd pushed them to far. The next thing I know, they're all trying to kick my ass. They couldn't lay a hand on me though and I was having one hell-of-a-time taunting them. They were horrified that they couldn't lay a finger on one ten-year old. Then, one of those bastards pulled out a knife. I thought nothing about it, knowing full well he couldn't hurt me with it, so I went about knocking each one of them unconscious. I was down to one and turned to the one with the knife, but what I saw made my blood boil with rage.

"There that son-of-a-bitch was, holding the knife. Only he was holding it to my cousin's throat. My emotions took over without me realizing. I proceeded to unleash all of my strength and anger out on this one, lone weakling. I started punching, kicking, ripping...tearing. I had only lost my head for about fifteen seconds, but when I calmed down, all I saw was blood and that punk's lifeless body laying at my feet. People who had heard his screams started to gather around us. They called my cousin and I monsters and started throwing bricks at us.

"I could do nothing but grab my cousin and flee. After that, my family was forced to run from everyone and it was all my fault. All I could think was that I was a monster." Josh finished with a long, slow sigh.

Tigress couldn't believe her ears. _"I can't believe it. I thought that this person was someone who had all the friends in the world and the best childhood imaginable. I thought that no one could understand the pain I suffered through. But in reality, his childhood was _worse _than mine. Sure he had a family, something that I didn't, but his _whole family_ was treated the same way I was, not just him." _Tigress continued to think to herself, causing a long silence. After a while, she decided to speak. "I'm so sorry, Josh. I can't believe that someone as kind as you would be treated so awfully."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past and there's nothing I can do about it. It wasn't your fault anyway. Besides, I'm sorry for telling such a sad childhood story. After all, I'm sure you never had that sort of problem growing up." said with a smile, putting a hand on her shoulder to assure her it was alright.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." whispered Tigress under her breathe to where Josh couldn't hear her.

After they finished climbing the stairs, they went into the kitchen to find the rest of The Five, Shifu, and Oogway sitting around the table, eating noodles. "Hey there, we're back!" yelled Josh walking inside, setting the the bags down on the counter. "What have you all been up to?"

The Five explained their day of just doing nothing. Shifu and Oogway then decided to bring up some very important business. Shifu raised his hand and said "May I have everyone's attention? Master Oogway and I have decided that it is time to give Josh the 'Dragon Warrior's Challenge.'" This gained confused looks from everyone around the table.

"What is the 'Dragon Warrior's Challenge', Master Shifu?" inquired Josh.

"Well, it is a test that is to determine whether you are ready to stand along side all of us as and equal. You are to do battle with five different Kung Fu Masters. And do not fear, you will not be facing any of The Five, Oogway, or I."

"Well, this sounds like it will be fun. When am I to battle these _Masters_?"

"One month from today, you will battle Masters..."

"NO, don't tell me. I want it to be surprise."

"Why so?" inquired Crane.

"Because of two reasons; 1) As the Dragon Warrior, I must face challenges that I have no knowledge of and 2) I like surprises." said Josh smiling, causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief and then, after a moment or two, fall to the floor laughing. After everyone's laughter had died down, Master Oogway raised his scaled hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Now, there is one more matter of business to attend to. I have received a letter from the Musician's Village. They say that they have been rebuilding after a great storm, but that many of their supplies are being stolen by bandits. We will head there tomorrow to protect them as they rebuild."

"Yes, Master Oogway." was everyone's simultaneous reply.

"Now, I believe that there is something that we need to take care of. Wasn't there supposed to be a show down in the Village today?" asked the old turtle, smiling towards Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper.

"Oh, I had hoped everyone had forgotten about that." said Viper, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Crane, sighing.

"Well, let's go and get this done." replied Mantis hopping to the doorway.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." agreed Monkey.

"Oh, this is going to be the BEST. DAY. EVER." laughed Josh.

"I can't wait to show you guys your costume, er... clothes." said Tigress, walking next to Josh, a small grin on her face.

**10 minutes later**

* * *

"Oh HELL NO" yelled Mantis in anger.

"Its not as bad as I thought" said Crane, slightly relieved.

"SAYS YOU. LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE TO PUT ON. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole Village." complained Monkey, rubbing his face.

"Wait, why do I get a suit? And where's my make-up." asked a confused Viper.

"Well, we thought you might enjoy a dress and make-up, so we decided to get you this." explained Tigress to her sister.

"Alright everybody, enough chit-chat. Tigress, you go and help Viper get ready. I'll make sure that these three don't try to sneak off." said Josh, dragging Monkey by his tail and carrying Mantis in his hand to the Men's bathing room, Crane following behind.

"Alright, let's go Viper." said Tigress walking into the Women's bathing room, Viper slithering behind her.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to head down to the Village.

**Down in the Village**

* * *

It was worse than They could have imagined. As they were walking through the Village, heading to the center of town, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Kung Fu Masters. No one held in a laugh. Most people just fell to the ground, laughing in pain and pointing.

Once they reached the center of town, they found, to their surprise, a large stage completely assembled and waiting.

"How did you get this ready?" asked Tigress to Josh.

"Well, I asked Master Shifu if he could have a few of the villagers just throw something together. I never imagined that they would do anything this extravagant." replied Josh, impressed by the stage.

"Ah, I'm glad you all are hear. Now Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, behind the curtain. I will raise it once everyone is gathered, which should only take a few minutes. Tigress, Dragon Warrior, would you two please take a seat." said Shifu, walking out from behind the curtain.

Master Shifu was correct. In under five minutes, the entire village was assembled to the center of town. Shifu then asked Josh to step up on stage and explain what everything was about. Josh then began to walk to the center of the stage. " May I please have everyone's attention as I explain what is exactly happening? You see, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Master Oogway and myself have decided that you all have had to deal with much trouble as of late, and have agreed that you all need a slight reprieve from this trouble. As such, we decided to put on a small, comedic play for your entertainment. Masters Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis have graciously volunteered perform, for your viewing pleasure, a small dance. Now please, help me introduce Masters Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis as they perform: 'I'm a Little Tea Pot'", said Josh, gaining many excited laughs and cheers from the villagers.

When Josh stepped down from the stage and sat next to Tigress, the curtain was raised. Every villager began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper in dresses and suit. The laughter only increased when they began to dance and sing.

**"I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
"Here is my handle** (one hand on hip), **here is my spout** (other arm out straight)  
**"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
"Just tip me over and pour me out**!  
(As song ends, lean over and tip arm out like a spout.)

**"I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
"Here's an example of what I can do  
"I can change my handle to my spout** (Switch arm positions and repeat tipping motion.)  
**"Just tip me over and pour me out."**

The entire village roared with laughter, while their "gracious" performs only hid their faces in embarrassment. "Ok, now that that's done, I'm going back to the Palace to change." said and angry Monkey, hurrying off the stage.

"Yeah, at least we'll be gone for the next few days." said Mantis.

They were just getting off of the stage when they heard many of the villagers scream in terror.

"Hahahahahahahaha, I did not know that The Furious Five were such good dancers." yelled a voice from behind them.

They turned and gasped. "Temutai!" they all yell, taking their battle stances.

"Yes, it is I, Temutai, warrior king of the Qidan! Now, my warriors, attack!" at this, Temutai's warriors began to charge The Five, who prepared for battle. Just before they reached them, Josh jumped in between them, causing them to stop.

"Alright, alright, alright. Now I have a few questions: 1) Who the hell are you? 2) What do you want? and 3) What the fuck are you? Are you sheep or goats... some overgrown moose perhaps? Seriously, give me something to work with here."

"How dare you. Do you not know who we are? We are the worrier clan of the Qidan. And I am Temutai, warrior king of the Qidan! Who do you think you are?" yelled Temutai angrily, walking up to Josh.

"Well, I am Josh, The Dragon Warrior and I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"We are here to destroy The Furious Five and take control of the Valley of Peace. Why, do you think you can stop us?"

"I don't think, I know." with this, Josh jumped up and kicked Temutai in the face.

"Aah, Qidan warriors, attack.!"

The Qidan then began their charge again, half of them attacking Josh, the other half attacking The Five, who began unleashing their full might on the deadly warriors. Josh was easily defeating the Qidan with one punch or kick each. The Five, on the other hand, were having a difficult time just fighting equally with them. Josh had just knocked out a thirteenth when he heard Tigress roar in pain.

He turned to find that The Five were being forced back, while Tigress was in Temutai's grasp, growling angrily at him. "Hahahahaha, maybe you should stick to singing, little kitty." Temutai was about to punch Tigress, raising his hand behind his head. But when he went to punch her, his hand was stopped by something. "What the..." Temutai was cut-off when he was punch through the wall of a nearby building, releasing Tigress from his grasp. Tigress landed on her knee, gripping her side. When she looked up, she found Josh standing with his back to her.

"Why don't you try to take me on?" said Josh to Temutai.

"Ah, very well. Once you are dead, I will keep The Five imprisoned and force them to sing for me. Qidan warriors, ignore The Five and kill The Dragon Warrior." The Qidan then turned their attention to Josh, who just popped his neck with a smirk,

"So, you like it when someone sings to you? How about _I _sing to you? Listen closely, this will be the last thing that you hear."

"Ha, I am terrified. Now prepare for your doom. Go ahead and sing, I could use the entertainment." remarked Temutai, crossing his arms over his chest as his warriors encircled Josh.

"As you wish"

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Josh then attacked the Qidan. He went to the nearest one and, in one hit, punched a hole through his chest. This left everyone around him in complete shock.

_Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

No one could even say a word, Josh just continued his assault on his enemies. He used his speed to get behind one of them and quickly snapped his neck

_One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me_

_One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!_

This continued for several minutes, Josh just slaughtering anyone who tried to kill him. None could land a finger on him, which caused fear to quickly spread the ranks of the Qidan.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Now!_

Now, Josh had one of the Qidan by the throat, causing his screams to be silenced. Josh then grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and quickly pulled them apart from each other, ripping out the warrior's throat and spilling blood across the ground.

_Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
Here we go here we go here we go, now_

_One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/drowning_pool/let_the_bodies_hit_the_ ]  
One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!_

Josh then took the horns off of the head of the now fallen Qidan and threw them at two others, impaling them into a nearby wall through their heads.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_J_osh then grabbed on of the Qidan by the head and began squeezing. He continued to apply pressure until the skull was crushed, covering his hands in blood.

_Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

By this time, the remaining Qidan warriors began to scatter, fleeing for their lives. Josh just began to kill them as they ran.

_One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me_

He had cornered five of them in an alley. Their hands began to be raised, them begging for mercy, but were only met with a swift death.

_One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!_

Temutai couldn't believe it, all of his men were dead, killed by this one warrior. He could only shake in fear as Josh strode calmly toward him. "N-no, please, stay back." His pleas fell on deaf ears.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Josh grabbed Temutai by his arm and twisted until it popped out of its socket. He then pulled Temutai, closer and turned him to where he had his back to him. Josh grabbed his lower jaw with his left hand and his upper jaw with his left. It was ended with a powerful pull, ripping Temutai's jaw in two. He then took his hand and thrust it into his chest and ripped out his heart, crushing it in his hands. Temutai's body fell with a *THUD* soaking in its own blood.

_Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... GO!"_

Josh's breathing was heavy and ragged, his arms covered in blood and shaking. The Five, Shifu, and the surrounding villagers could only stare speechless at the sight of the entire Qidan Clan and their leader, Temutai, being massacred.

Josh then regained his composure and quickly ran to Tigress, who was on her knees, to make sure she was alright. "Tigress, are you alright? You're not injured are?" This question brought Tigress and the others back from their thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm... I-I'm fine." answered Tigress, struggling to get up. As she stood, her legs quickly gave out beneath her, which caused her to fall. Before she could hit the ground, however, Josh quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her up and causing her to blush slightly, though no one noticed this.

"No, you're not. Here, let me help you. Shifu, get over here immediately, Tigress is injured."

"Y-yes, you're quite right. Tigress, we need to get you to the medical wing of the Palace at once."

"Master Shifu, with all due respect, I'm fine. I do not need to go to the medical wing." said Tigress, as she once again struggled to stand on her own. She failed and again was caught by Josh.

"No, as you're Master, I insist that we take you there, now! Come now, everyone. We are going to the Palace." They quickly made their way to the one-thousand stairs with Josh, against Tigress' constant threats, carrying her in his arms bridal style.

"This is going to be difficult getting up the stairs with everyone still sore." said Shifu, stroking is mustache. "Dragon Warrior, get Tigress up to the Palace as quickly as you can. We will be there as soon as we can. Now go."

"Of coarse. Tigress, this is going to sound strange and you will protest and most likely try to kill me later, but I'm going to have to ask you wrap your arms around my neck." said Josh, looking at the bewildered tiger in his arms. This request also caused the others to stare at Josh, amazed that he had the courage to ask this.

Tigress was the first to speak. "WHAT! How dare you ask me that! I should kick your ass right now..."

"TIGRESS!" yelled Josh, interrupting the now shocked Tigress. "There is no time to argue. My primary concern as of now is making sure that you are alright. I would not ask this of you if it was not needed." explained Josh.

"Fine, but if try ANYTHING or tell anyone about this, I will kill you." warned Tigress, wrapping her arms around Josh's neck, surprised by the comfort and warmth she began to feel.

"Ha, they look so cute together" taunted Mantis.

This gained a growl from Tigress, but before she could say anything to the annoying insect, JOsh used his tail slap him into the wall of a nearby building, causing everyone to laugh, except for Shifu, who managed to stifle a laugh.

"Alright Tigress, make sure you hold on tight." with this, Josh ran up the 1000 stairs, reaching the top in less than one minute. This left Tigress with eyes wide from surprise. Josh then made his way to the medical wing, Tigress still in his arms. Once he reach the medical wing, he entered the room and approached the nearest bed. He then placed Tigress gently onto the bed, Tigress just realizing that she still had her arms around his neck.

"I'll go and get the doctor. Do you need anything?"

"N-no, I-I'm fine, thank you." answered Tigress

"Alright, I'll be right back." Josh then left the room, returning about five minutes later with the doctor.

"Ah Master Tigress, what seem to be the problem?"

"Well, we were attacked by Temutai and now I'm feeling sharp pain in my sides and I'm having trouble standing." explained Tigress as the doctor began examining her.

After about 10 minutes, the rest of The Five and Shifu walked in. "Ah good to that you two are here. So, doctor what seems to be Tigress' problem? Will she be alright?" asked a concerned Shifu.

"Yes, she will be fine. She unfortunately has three broken ribs and a fractured leg, so she will not be allowed to train for around three weeks." explained the doctor.

"WHAT? But i have to train. What if..."

"Master Tigress, you will stay in bed for the next three weeks. That is an order and that is all there is to it." said Shifu, silencing the Tiger master.

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Now, there is the issue in the Musicians Village. With Master Tigress injured, we will need to leave someone here to defend the Village and The Palace... And to keep Tigress out of the training room." said Shifu, pondering the situation at hand.

"Master Shifu, please allow me to stay behind. It is my fault that Tigress is injured. Had I not made that foolish bet, we would not have been surprised by Temutai and Tigress would not be hurt." requested Josh.

"Hmm, I see no reason why you should not stay behind. Very well then, it has been decided. Josh and Tigress shall stay behind while Shifu, The others and myself head to the Musicians Village." came a voice that surprised everyone in the room. Turning to the door, they all saw Master Oogway standing in the door way.

"Master Oogway, are you sure that is a good idea?" inquired Shifu.

"Of course it is a good idea. Now everyone, be prepared to leave tomorrow." said Oogway, leaving the room.

After a moment of silence, Tigress asked Viper something. "Viper, could I have a word with you in private?" This question surprised everyone, as Tigress rarely wanted to talk with anyone.

"Uh, y-yeah, s-sure Tigress, guys could you step out of the room, please?" asked Viper. The others then walked out of the room.

Tigress then said something that no one expected, not even Viper. "Josh, could you stay for a moment, please." Everyone stopped and starred at Tigress, but they just looked at each other and continued out the door, leaving Tigress, Viper, and Josh in the room.

"Josh, I just wanted t-to say, t-thank you, for helping me out." said Tigress nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I'd do anything to help you." said Josh, causing Tigress to blush. Viper noticed and curled her lips into a small smile.

Josh then opened the door, and Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Shifu fell inside, having been listening to the conversation inside the room. When they looked up, they found the disapproving glares from the other three in the room. "Oh, um, uh... we... were... just... well..." Monkey tried to explain nervously. He looked to the others for assistance, but hey too had no way to explain their actions.

"What do you think you guys are doing? This was a private conversation. I could have expected this from Mantis and Monkey, but not from you, Crane, and certainly not from you Master Shifu!" scolded Viper. This caused Monkey, Crane, and Mantis to looked down at the floor, but caused Master Shifu to become angered slightly.

"Master Viper, I do not you to tell me that you are disappointed in me! What I do is my business and my business alone." This caused Crane, Monkey, and Mantis to look up at their master, feeling new energy flow through them as they joined their master in defending their actions.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know what you were talking about!" yelled Crane.

"He's right! We just wanted to make certain everything was alright." backed Monkey.

"I mean, this is the first time I've ever heard Tigress ask to talk to Viper alone. She never asks to talk to anyone alone. Then she asks to talk with The Dragon Warrior in private, someone she barely knows. I sorry, but this is just really strange." continued Mantis, causing Tigress to look down at the ground, embarrassed. Josh noticed this and decided that they had said to much.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" yelled Josh, catching everyone off guard. "I have had enough of this! What does it matter to ANY of you what Tigress does. She asked for a word in private with Viper and I and she should be given just that. She does not deserve all of you trying to listen in on her conversations. How would you feel if she went around, listening in on all of your private conversations. She is a person too and deserves her privacy. You cannot just go around, disrespecting that privacy like it was nothing. For your transgressions, you will go the training hall and run the entire coarse, seven times each! Do you hear me!"

"Yes sir" they all mumbled under their breathe, filled with fear by this new side of Josh.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled.

"YES SIR!" and with that, they all ran to the training hall.

Josh turned to Tigress and Viper, who were sitting on the bed, their faces held looks of shock. "Sorry about that, but I'm going to go and make sure they're running the coarse. If you need anything, just let me know." he said, leaving the room.

Tigress and Viper sat there for a moment, processing what had just occurred. Viper was the first to break the silence, "Well, that was..."

"Hot" mumbled Tigress under her breathe.

"What?" question Viper, not understanding what she had said.

"Oh nothing." answered Tigress, putting on her emotionless face to hide embarrassment.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure, anything for my sister. So whats troubling you?" asked the snake, slithering up next to Tigress.

"Well, its these feelings I've been having."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well, whenever I'm around the Dragon Warrior, I get this weird feeling." explained Tigress, gesturing to her chest.

"Well, what it like?"

"Well, by heart beats really fast and I get nervous. And whenever we touch, like when he carried me earlier, I feel warm and at peace. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Viper only looked at her and smiled. "It's obvious what's going on here Tigress." she said with a a smile.

"It is?"

"Yes, you are in love." answered Viper, smiling widely.

"What? No that can't be. I can't be in love with him. You are wrong."

"Oh really, then tell me, what color are his eyes?"

"They're green, with a blue circle on the outside." answered Tigress without a second's thought.

"See, I told you so."

"But, how? I mean, how could I fall in love?"

"Well," said Viper, considering the possible reasons, "could it be that he is an amazing warrior?"

"No, I felt like this before I even watched him fight."

"Perhaps it is the way he acts." offered Viper.

"No, the way he acts angers me."

"Why, because he jokes around?" questioned a now very interest Viper.

"No no, it is the way he acts, even though what his childhood was like. But at the same time, knowing what his life was like up until now makes me like him even more." This left the tree snake with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Tigress sighed. "He knows."

"What does he know, sister?"

"He-he knows what it's like. What it's like to be treated as a monster." she said leaving Viper more confused than before. Tigress then told her what Josh had told her about his childhood. Viper's eyes widened as she continued, wincing several times throughout the story.

When Tigress finished, Viper could barely let a out a small "Whoa."

"He knows what I went through as a child, and that makes me li-love him even more. But at the same time, it makes me mad. I mean, why does he not act more serious, more cold, more angry, more..."

"Like you?" finished Viper for her.

Again Tigress sighed, "Yeah."

"Sister, just because he went through what you did, doesn't mean he should act as you do. He dealt with the pain in a different way, a way other than shutting himself off from the world." Said Viper, placing her tail on Tigress' shoulder, attempting to comfort her sister.

"You're right, but I still don't know _why _I love him."

"True, the best I could say is that it is because he nearly lost his life to save you." said Viper, now out possible reasons.

"No, though I did begin to respect him then, it was not what began my love." Tigress thought for another moment, replaying past events in her head. It was then that she realized when she began to have these feelings. "I know. It was when he called my beautiful." said Tigress out loud.

"Well there you have it. Now all that's left is for you express your feelings for him." said Viper, slithering to then end of the bed.

"But how do I do that, I don't even know if he likes me." said Tigress, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it: he risked his life for you, he called you beautiful, he checks to make sure your alright, he killed all of those bandits when they called you 'Kitty', he obviously wants to spend time with you, his anger EXPLODED when you were hurt, he carried you all the way up hear, he was very concerned with your injuries, and most recently when he defended you against everyone, even Shifu. I'm pretty sure that he likes you too." said Viper with a chuckle, helping Tigress to her room.

**In the Training Hall**

* * *

Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Shifu were in the training hall, running through the entire coarse. This was their fifth time on the coarse, though they could barely feel the fatigue. No, they were driven to complete the coarse, and their punishment, less they Josh's rage.

Halfway through, Shifu suddenly spoke, "Wait a moment. Why am I doing this? I am the Master here, not the Dragon Warrior. Everyone, stop now."

The others did as commanded and then let the fatigue set in on them. They were exhausted, never having run the entire coarse so many times in such a short period of tome.

"Ugh, tell me, why did we start doing this?" questioned a weary Mantis, laying splayed out on the floor.

"Ha, beats me." answered Monkey from the bench, drinking some water.

"It was because Josh told us to, remember? For listening in on their private conversation." said Crane, regaining his breathe

"Nah, I don't think it was that. I think it was because of all that stuff we were saying about Tigress. That was just plain stupid of anyway. I mean, Tigress would probably kill us anyway. But man, sparring with Tigress seems like the better option than this." said Monkey.

"Yeah, besides, at least with Tigress, she might hold back." laughed Mantis.

"I don't know what would be more terrifying, sparring with Tigress or dealing with Josh. Did you hear the tone in his voice. I was barely able to move." Crane said, walking to get a drink of water.

"Hm, I agree, my students. That was quite unusual. His reaction was very unexpected. But there are more pressing matters at hand. Everyone, we shall go prepare for our departure tomorrow. Now, off to bed with you all." commanded Shifu, heading to his own quarters.

**The Next Morning (Palace Doors)**

* * *

The next morning, the masters were all prepared to leave. The only ones staying being Josh and Tigress. "Alright you two, we will return in three weeks. Josh, you are to continue training protecting the village and the palace, and tending to Tigress. Tigress, you are to stay out of the training hall for the next three weeks, no excuses. Understood?" questioned Shifu to the two warriors before him.

"Yes, Master Shifu." they both answered.

"Good, we will be taking are leave now and I wish the best of luck of the next few weeks. Oh, and Dragon Warrior, make sure to keep Tigress out of the training hall. Now, farewell." said Shifu as he, Oogway, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey left through the doors of the palace, which closed behind them.

"Well, I believe I shall go and meditate. Do you need anything Dragon Warrior?" inquired Tigress.

"No, I need nothing. But Tigress, should you require anything at anytime for the next few weeks, just let me know and I will help you with whatever it is you want." answered Josh, walking next to the Tiger Master.

"Alright, I will tell should I need anything. What do you plan to do in the meantime?"

"Hmm, I will probably just find something to occupy my time with. Enjoy you're meditation, Master Tigress." With that, the two went their separate ways. Tigress headed to the Sacred Peach Tree, Josh to the barracks.

**With the others**

* * *

"I wonder what those two will do while we're gone" asked Mantis out loud.

"I bet forty almond cookies that Tigress break into the training hall." said Monkey.

"I bet forty that she'll kill Josh when he tries to stop her from training." said Mantis.

"Can get some of that action?" asked Crane.

"You know it what. What do you bet?"

"Hmm, I bet 70 almond cookies that Josh lets Tigress train and helps her learn some new moves." replied Crane.

"Well I bet 200 almond cookies that they become very close friends." chirped in Viper, gaining several amused stares from the other three.

"Alright, its a deal then. I can't wait to eat all those cookies." said Mantis, rubbing his belly and licking lips in anticipation.

"Ugh, I can't believe you four. I thought I taught you better than to play such childish games." said Shifu from the front of the group.

"Ha ha ha, come now Shifu, what's the harm in their game? I think it is good to play such games, to allow one to better enjoy the present." said Oogway from beside Shifu.

Viper sighed and looked into the sky. "I just hope that they'll be okay.

**Back at the Palace**

* * *

It was evening and Tigress had Just finished meditating. She was now heading back to the palace for supper. As she neared the palace, she began to hear something. She looked around, her acute feline hearing pinpointing the source being on the roof of the palace. She skillfully made her way to the top of the roof.

Once she was on the roof, Tigress looked to the center of the roof. She saw Josh, sitting there with his guitar and singing.

_"And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder. One of the four beasts saying, 'Come and see.' and I saw, and behold a white horse"_

There's a man goin' 'round takin' names,  
And he decides who to free and who to blame.  
Everybody won't be treated all the same,  
There'll be a golden ladder reachin' down.  
When the man comes around.

Tigress walked closer to Josh, listen to him sing. She found his song soothing and calming.

_The hairs on your arm will stand up,  
At the terror in each sip and in each sup.  
Will you partake of that last offered cup,  
Or disappear into the potter's ground?  
When the man comes around._

Hear the trumpets hear the pipers.  
One hundred million angels singin'.  
Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettledrum.  
Voices callin', voices cryin'.  
Some are born and some are dyin'.  
It's alpha and omega's kingdom come,  
And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree.  
The virgins are all trimming their wicks,  
The whirlwind is in the thorn tree.  
It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks,

Tigress began to walk closer and sat next to him, still listening to his wonderful voice.

_Till Armageddon no shalam, no shalom.  
Then the father hen will call his chickens home,  
The wise man will bow down before the throne.  
And at his feet they'll cast their golden crowns,  
When the man comes around._

Whoever is unjust let him be unjust still.  
Whoever is righteous let him be righteous still.  
Whoever is filthy let him be filthy still.  
Listen to the words long written down,  
When the man comes around.

Josh continued you to play, oblivious to the Tiger Master sitting next to him.

_Hear the trumpets hear the pipers._  
_One hundred million angels singin'._  
_Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettledrum._  
_Voices callin', voices cryin'._  
_Some are born and some are dyin'._  
_It's alpha and omega's kingdom come,_  
_And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree._  
_The virgins are all trimming their wicks,_  
_The whirlwind is in the thorn trees._  
_It's hard for thee to kick against the prick,_  
_In measured hundredweight and penny pound,_  
_When the man comes around._

_"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts. And I looked, and behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death, and hell followed with him."_

Josh finished playing, sitting the guitar next to him as he began to stare up at the night sky. Tigress decided to say something. "You know, that was a great song."

This caused Josh to jump, being startled from the sudden noise. He looked over to Tigress and smiled. "Tigress, what are doing up here? You shouldn't be straining yourself with you're injuries."

"I was heading inside when I heard your singing. I didn't know what it was and decided to investigate. You are an amazing singer by the way."

"Oh, thank you." said Josh.

"Where did you learn to sing or play like that?" asked an interested Tigress.

"Well, when I was with my cousins, we just decided to start playing music. We played whatever songs that we heard and liked. It was just a hobby really, to get away from the troubles of life."

"I see." said Tigress, she began to stare at the stars again.

"What about you Tigress? What do you do when you feel troubled." asked Josh, looking over at Tigress.

"Well, I normally I would train, but I'm not allowed to be in the training hall for the rest of the month now." she answered, looking at him.

"Well, do know any attacks that don't strain your body? Like energy training?" asked Josh.

"You mean like chi attacks? Yeah, Master Shifu taught us a few basic chi moves, but nothing really advanced." she answered with a sigh.

"I would very much like you to show me, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Too bad that I'm not allowed in the training hall." Tigress said, looking down disappointed.

"Well, you won't be training. Besides, I won't tell if you won't." said Josh, placing a comforting and reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile.

"Good point. OK then, lets go." said Tigress. Before she could make her way down, Josh picked her up in his arms.

"Allow me assist you." He then jumped off the roof, landing flat on his feet. He then placed Tigress back down gently.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tigress, irritated and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well, you are still injured and I didn't want you to slip and fall, hurting yourself even worse." Josh explained. Tigress just smiled and thanked him, then they made their way to the training hall.

Once inside, they made their way to the training dummy and Tigress started to demonstrate an attack on the training dummy. "This is the most powerful chi attack that Shifu taught us. It's called a Chi Blast and is performed like this." Tigress then placed her arms out to her side, brought her right arms up and left arm down, and placed them together straight in front of her. Then, a small red wave was released, knocking the training dummy back almost twenty feet.

"That was impressive." commented Josh as Tigress walked towards him.

"Yeah, but it has no real uses in combat, so I prefer to not bother with practicing those attacks and focus on physical combat."

"Perhaps I could teach you a few energy moves." Josh offered.

"No, it takes to long to gather one's chi to attack."

"But I'm not talking about _chi _attacks, I mean energy attacks." said Josh.

"Whats the difference?"

"Well, this for one." Josh then held his hand out toward the training dummy. Then, he flicked his index finger, causing small beam of energy to fire, hitting the dummy and destroying it. "That is an energy attack."

Tigress stood there, astounded. "How did you do that? You didn't perform any special movements at all."

"Well, I simply gathered my energy into my finger, brought it outside of my body, and fired it. It is quite easy to learn. If you want, I could teach how to do many different energy moves. None of which require much time to gather energy." offered Josh, smiling at Tigress.

"Hmm, I would like that very much Josh."

"Then we shall begin training tomorrow. Now lets head to bed. You have much to learn." with this they both headed to their separate rooms, eager to begin training tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**MOST OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR OF THEIRS I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR... WELL... I DON'T KNOW. LET ME LOOK AT MY NOTES. HMM, FUCK, SHIT, DAMN, AND HELL. SEX AND EXPLICIT ASS MATERIAL. VIOLENCE. AND GORE. SHIT, NO WONDER I RATED THIS M.**

**CHP 8**

* * *

The morning gong rang as usual, but no one rushed out of their rooms to greet their master. No, because the only ones that were in the palace were Master Tigress and The Dragon Warrior, Josh. Tigress and Josh had slept in, seeing no point in getting up early for there was no regular training. About an hour later, Tigress got up, deciding that this would by a good time for Josh to teach her how to control her energy and use it to her advantage. She walked over to Josh's door and knocked.

When there was no answer, she knocked again and waited. After another minute of waiting and still receiving no reply from inside, Tigress became irritated. She then decided to wake him up herself, sliding open the door and entering. Once inside, she began to look around, having never been in his room before. She saw several things she hadn't expected; she saw a set of eight katanas. On the hilts were red fabric with with golden dragon designs. The hand guards were gold with blood-red tiger designs. At first, Tigress thought this was weird, having never seen Josh use them before. Then Tigress looked at his dresser, seeing no real decorations on top. She also noticed that his walls had no decorations.

Tigress then looked over at the bed in the corner of the room. There was Josh, sleeping on his back with arms crossed. Tigress walked over to his bed and nudged him with her foot, stirring him with her sleep. When he opened his eyes, he asked "What is it Tigress? Do you need something.?" as he raised from his bed.

"No, I was just wanting to start my training as soon as possible."

"Oh, OK then, let's head outside." said Josh as he left the room, Tigress following close behind.

**The Training Court**

* * *

"Alright Tigress, let me begin by explaining energy control. At first, this will be very difficult. But once you complete the first task, everything else will become extremely easy. Now, please, have a seat." said Josh, motioning for Tigress to tale a seat on the ground.

Once Tigress had taken her seat, Josh sat in front of her, legs crossed. "Alright Tigress, the first thing that you need to do is hold your hands out from you chest, palms facing each other." said Josh, demonstrating what to do. "Then, close your eyes. Once you have done this, find your center. Locate the energy within your body."

"Alright, then what?" asked Tigress as she completed the first steps.

"Keep your eyes closed and begin to gather your energy to one part of your body, preferably your chest." Tigress opened one of her eyes, giving off a slightly irritated look. "No, no, I'm mean, its just easier to focus your energy in your center." said Josh, rubbing the back of his head, a blush appearing.

"Alright, now what?"

"Now, just begin to slowly pull your energy out of your body, using your hands to grasp it and control it. This is the hardest part, so don't get too angry if you don't get it right away." Josh was right, this step was very difficult for Tigress, who had to continually stop and start over.

Tigress was becoming frustrated, having failed in pulling her energy out for twelve times already. "I don't think I'll ever be able to master this." she said with a sigh after failing once again.

Josh put a reassuring hand on her arm, smiling gently. "I know it's difficult, when my father first taught me how to do this, I practiced for days. I failed constantly on gathering my energy in my center. I thought that I would never be able to do this. Now look at me; I'm the strongest in my entire family."

"You mean, your entire family can do this?"

"Yeah, well most. You see, many of them never took up the skill, wanting to try and fit in with everyone else. But a few of us knew that this was a gift, so we continually trained to master it, becoming stronger."

"How many in your family can do this?" asked Tigress, curious to know.

Josh rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, well... I can think of nine that have mastered it. But I'm pretty sure that my uncle is teaching his daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Well, she will be 5 in two months, I think."

"5 years old? Ho old were you when you started training?"

"I believe I was around the age of 7, though I did stop training for eight years once I turned nine."

"So when someone in your family learns this technique, it is at a very young age. I suppose it is best, trying to teach the hardest techniques first." said Tigress, sadness tainting her voice. Josh noticed this.

"Yes, but you have only just begun. Besides, you show great talent for this, having already completed the part that took me three days to learn." This brought a slight smile to her face. "Now, try again, but this time, picture the blackest whole you can. Then, in the center, imagine a bright shining light. That is how I learned to master it." he said with a smile, crossing his arms.

Tigress did this. _"__Black whole, bright light, bright light, bright light." _ Tigress did as she was told.

"Tigress, open your eyes." Tigress did as she was told, confused. Then she looked down at her hands. There, in the center of her palms, was a sphere. It was about the size of a softball and had a crimson color to it.

"I-I did it!" said Tigress, excited by her accomplishment.

"Great job Tigress. You have done an excellent job."

"But, why is it red? Last night, yours was blue."

"Well, everyone's energy has its own particular color. Also, everyone's energy has its won particular signature. That is, you can learn to sense someone's energy, effectively knowing where they are."

"I see. So what's next?"

Josh trained Tigress for the duration of the day. She was a progressing quickly. She already mastered using energy for light attacks, increased speed, and sensing energy.

"Tigress, in all my years of seeing people train in this style, I have never seen someone learn so quickly. You will be a great master one day. Now, what do you say we go have some dinner?" said Josh, smiling softly at her, causing her to blush lightly.

"Sure, after that training, I could really use something to eat." Tigress answered. They then walked inside and went to the kitchen. Once inside, they noticed that the cook was not there. Just at that moment, Zeng walked in.

"Ah, Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior." he said with a bow that they returned.

"Zeng, where is the palace's cook?" questioned Tigress.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. The palace chef has recently taken ill, and he will not return for the next few days. I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Could you tell him the next time you see him that we hope he gets better soon and to take as long as he needs?" asked Josh.

"I will inform him when I see him." with that Zeng exited the room.

"Well, now what should we do?" asked Tigress, unsure of what they were going to eat.

"Well, let's go have some dinner down in the valley." said Josh as if it were obvious.

"What? I mean, are you sure? We don't really have to go down to the valley." Tigress said, her voice nervous.

"Sure, why not?" asked Josh smiling.

"But, how are we going to pay for it? I don't have any money." said a depressed Tigress, looking at the ground. Josh walked up to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. I will pay for the both of us. Think of it as an apology for unintentionally getting you injured." he said with a smile.

"No, I couldn't. Besides, you did that by agreeing to train me." she replied.

"Well, then think of it as a reward, for all of your hard work today."

"The results are their own reward." she said, thinking she'd won the little disagreement.

"Tigress, please, just let me buy you dinner. I could think of a thousand reasons why I should and I'm sure that you could come up with a thousand reasons why I shouldn't. But if we did that, it would be too late by the time we'd finished arguing. Now, let's just go get changed, head down to the village, enjoy a nice dinner that _I_ pay for, and stop this petty little argument, shall we? Besides, there is no food here for us to eat, so let's go down to the village."

Tigress saw that there was no way of changing his mind. And secretly, she wanted to spend time with him. Plus there was the fact that Josh was correct, there was no food prepared for them to eat and Tigress knew that she couldn't cook. With a sigh she agreed. "Fine, but I decide where we eat." she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Josh said, smiling back.

"Good. Now let's go get changed, there is no way in hell I'm going out looking like this." she said, gesturing to her dirty training clothes.

"Alright." he said with a laugh, and with that, they left to go change.

**With the Other**

* * *

Shifu was meditating, seeking to become one with the universe. However, there was one thought that kept presenting itself to him. _"Hmm, I hope those two are alright. What am I worried about? They can handle themselves just fine. But I can't stop worrying, why? Perhaps I'm just letting my fatherly instincts kick in. Ha ha, I worry too much. Tigress knows better than to do anything inappropriate. Besides, she's never shown any interest in anything other than Kung Fu. I'm sure that everything will be just fine."_

Master Shifu was so busy concentrating on his meditation that he did not notice his students come up behind him. "Master Shifu, we came to let you know that dinner has been prepared and the others are waiting on us to arrive." said Crane, breaking his master from his concentration._  
_

"Ah, yes. Then let us all go. There is no need to keep everyone waiting." with that, they all left to go and have dinner with the others.

Once they were in the dinning hut, which was only used for special occasions such as these, Shifu and his student saw that there were six seats open. They also saw that several other Kung Fu Masters were already seated, waiting for their arrival. The Musicians village had seen the need for additional protection and had contact Masters Ox, Croc, Flying Rhino, Ju, Chow, Jiu Han and Mei Ling, a close friend of Cranes.

Master Ox, Croc and Rhino were the protectors of Gongmen city. Master Ju was a cheetah, the fastest in all of China. Master Chow was a large, black Komodo Dragon, feared for his power. Master Jiu Han was a silver fox and, much like Monkey, enjoyed tricks.

Taking their seats, they began to make small-talk with their fellow Masters. Crane and Mei Ling talked about past experiences together, Monkey and Jiu Han about pranks, and the rest talking about other things.

"It was quite fortunate that we meet here, Master Flying Rhino. This way we will be able to head straight to the Valley of Peace without having to stop and then we will be able to apply The Test to the Dragon Warrior" said Shifu to the large Rhino.

"Yes, it is. But let us not burden ourselves with business constantly, Master Shifu. Let's just enjoy the company of our friends." relied the rhino.

"You are quite right." and with that, they joined the others in chit-chatting and speaking of humorous past events.

**In Chorghom Prison**

Tai Lung was trapped, bound by an inescapable iron shell that restricted his movements. It was designed by the greatest craftsmen in China at Oogway's request. It had proven over his twenty years in imprisonment to be inescapable... from the inside. What no one knew, however, was that Tai Lung had many friends.

He heard the screams before he understood why. But when he was able to make out what was being said, he smiled inwardly to himself. "Run! Their monsters!" and "Where did she go?" reached his ears bringing joy to him.

The screams stopped and he neither heard nor saw anything or anyone for several minutes. Then, as if by some mystical force, a Black Panther with eyes of fire floated downward, landing before Tai Lung. "It has been a while, Tai Lung." spoke the Panther.

"It certainly has, Daiyu." said the snow leopard. Then Panther walked to Tai Lung and swiped her paws at his prison, breaking the iron shell. Tai Lung slowly stood, his muscles tense and joints popping. He then turned to Daiyu and seized her by her arms, pulling her closer to him. "What took you so long?" he questioned.

Daiyu reached up and placed her hand against his cheek, rubbing gently. "You know how it is. It can be _so _hard to get the others to gather. But they now await our arrival, my love." with this, she pulled Tai Lung into a deep and passionate kiss, him returning it with equal heated passion. Their tongues battled for what seemed like years, until the need for oxygen presented itself to the both of them.

They slowly pulled their lips apart, resting their foreheads against each others. "How long of a journey will it be?" questioned Tai Lung between gasps.

"If we run without stop, around one week. But if decide to take our time, enjoying each others company, around a month." she said seductively, rubbing her claws in a circular against his chest.

"I'm sure that they wouldn't mind waiting on us." he said as he pulled her into another, deeper and more passionate kiss. He pulled her close to his body, and then they both slowly slid to the floor, Daiyu lying atop her mate.

"If not, they will just have to deal with it." she said as they once again broke for air. Daiyu rested on Tai Lung, enjoying the feeling of his fur against hers. She then began to feel something jabbing into her lower abdomen. Daiyu smiled widely, knowing immediately what it was.

"It looks like someone is _very _happy to see me." she said softly, reaching down to stroke his growing member.

**LEMON!**

"It has been twenty years since our last embrace." he said, rubbing her back softly. One thing was for sure: despite Tai Lung being one of the most evil people to live, he was still a man. And as a man, he had urges, urges that had to be dealt with.

"Well, we will have to fix that, now won't we." said Daiyu as she pulled his purple pants down, gazing at her prize with lust-filled eyes. She slowly lowered her body till his tip has even with her face. She had waited years for this and wasn't going to wait any longer. She then licked his member from base to tip, causing him to grunt slightly from pleasure.

She then took her tongue and licked his tip, enjoying the flavor of his pre- as its taste slowly overtook her taste buds. She lowered her head to where his swollen member was in her mouth, or as much of it that would fit. Daiyu started to bob her head up and down, happily servicing her lover while rolling her tongue from the phallus' base to the tip, savoring the salty-sweet flavor.

Tai Lung was in heaven. He was rendered speechless from the service of the one he loved, his voice incapable of forming words, only incoherent grunts of pleasure. His slowly reached down, rubbing his lover's head softly, urging her to continue. He believed that he would feel no greater pleasure ever in his life, until his rubbing had caused Daiyu to purr, the vibrations increasing his pleasure tenfold.

_Now _he was in a state of pure Ecstasy, the nerves in his member simultaneously going off. He then subconsciously began to buck his hips, much to Daiyu's unexpected pleasure. Tai Lung could feel his end coming, his lower area beginning to feel a great pressure build. But before he could release himself, Daiyu ceased her suckling, taking his member from her mouth.

"Oh no, were no where near done yet" and with that, she slowly undid the clasps on her vest, letting it fall to the ground. With her vest gone, she then unraveled the wrap from her chest, revealing her breasts. Tai Lung could only marvel at the sight of them; her large C34 breasts, supple and perky, were swaying from side-to-side as she bent over and pulled down her pants revealing her full form to the snow leopard.

She slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively. She got on all-fours and walked till she was crouched over him. Touching his lips gently with hers, they began their dance of intimacy. Tai Lung, starved from physical pleasure for twenty years, quickly pulled Daiyu down on him, forcing his member into her tight, hungry, moist snatch, much to her pleasure.

She began to rhythmically grind her hips against him, causing them both unimaginable pleasure. Tai Lung began to thrust with as much force as he could, ramming his thick member deeper inside of his lover. Daiyu slowly reached up and began to fondle her breasts, rubbing them softly. Tai Lung noticed this and took one breast into his hand, kneading the mound of flesh softly while pinching the tender, pink tip. He then sat up and took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking the nub and causing Daiyu immense excitement.

They continued their Tango of Love for what seemed like hours, neither wanting it to end. But they both began to feel their ends coming. "Y-yes! Oh, Tai, how I've missed this!"

"As h-have I, my love."

"Oh, I-I'm almost there. And I can feel you beginning to leak as well."

"Yes, s-should I pull out?"

"No! Come inside of me, I want to feel your warm seed within me!" with this they both reached their climaxes, screaming in pleasure. Once their highs had ended, they lay on the stone floor, embracing each other.

"MM, we may have to take _two _months to make it back to the hideout. I feel as though we need to become _reacquainted _with one another." whispered the panther seductively into her lover's ear.

"I agree. Besides, The Dragon Warrior will never be able to stand against us, so we might as well enjoy ourselves." he answered. They then fell asleep, both dreaming of a burning village and bodies around them.

* * *

**At the Jade Palace**

Josh was the first to finish changing; he decided to wear a simple green and gold robe. The left sleeve held a golden dragon, the right held a crimson Tiger. He also decided to wear one of his blades and well. On his back there was a katana. It was nearly seven feet in length with a black blade, the hilt was wrapped in red fabric. He knew that he had no need for the sword, but wore more as a way to dis-sway potential enemies, not wish to draw blood on a night that he wanted to be as peaceful and calm as possible.

He now awaited Tigress to emerge from her room. He had been leaning on the wall for nearly five minutes, his blade leaning next to him, when Tigress' door slid open. He raised his head to look at the open doorway and was amazed by what his saw. There stood Tigress, dressed in a light blue dress that came down to just below her knees. It was adorned with a floral pattern similar to the one that she had on her training vest. She also was wearing red eye shadow, blossom colored lipstick, and perfume the scent of roses. All-in-all, she was the epitome of beauty.

"You look amazing." was all he could say, causing Tigress to blush slightly.

"Thanks, I don't know why, but I just wanted to wear something different tonight. It's not too much, is it?" she questioned.

"No, it absolutely perfect. You should really dress like this more often, it suits you perfectly. Now, where would you like to eat?" he said with a gentle smile, causing her blush an even deeper shade of red, which was barely visable beneath her fur.

"I know the perfect place. Now let's get going." and with that, they headed towards the palace doors.

**In the village**

* * *

Tigress had led them to an extravagant restaurant in the Village. It was called "The Black Dragon" and as they walked in, Josh was examining the architecture of the building. The roof was supported by several columns, the tops and bottoms of which were carved into decoratively amazing designs, though most of them were based and a floral design. He also noticed that the walls were decorated with several masterfully painted works of art, each of which looked like it took years to paint.

Once they were seated, they were each handed a menu. Tigress was gazing over the menu, searching for something that seemed appetizing. Josh, however, was just starring at the menu blankly, obviously uncomfortable with something. Tigress took note of this and asked. "Is something wrong? Do you not like this place?" her voice filled with some slight concern.

"No, it s not that. This place is beautiful and I am pleased greatly with the decor."

"Then what is wrong?" she questioned further. Josh looked down at the floor, a slight blush of embarrassment on his face as he mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

Josh sighed and said more loudly, "I-I can't... read Chinese." this time, his blush was more visible than before.

"I don't understand. How can you read Chinese?"

"I don't know. Where I am from, Chinese is not the language that I use. In fact, before coming here, I couldn't even speak Chinese, I didn't even realize I was for about three days after I arrived."

"Well, that is odd, but don't worry about it. You will learn in time. For now, just allow me to read the menu to you." she said, placing an assuring hand on his forearm.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll..."

Before he could finish, a waiter walked up to them. "My I take your order... Oh! Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior! What an honor it is to have you here. Please, how may I be of service to you tonight, most venerable Masters?" asked the waiter, bowing slightly.

"Please, no formalities. Just treat us as ordinary customers tonight." said Josh, causing the waiter to rise from his bow.

"Of coarse, now what would you like have tonight?"

"Hmm, I'l have the grilled fish with a small salad." said Tigress.

"Excellent, and for you?"

"I'll have the same. And do you have any alcoholic drinks in stock?" he questioned, catching Tigress and the waiter off guard.

"Why, yes, we do. We have three assorted flavors of sake: raspberry, blackberry, and regular. Would you like to try some?" questioned the waiter.

"Hmm, I've never had sake before, so I'll take a bottle of each. Is that alright with you, Tigress?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I could go for a drink I suppose."

"Very well, you're order shall be ready in a moment. I shall go and retrieve your sake." the waiter then left, leaving them alone.

"I didn't know that you drank. You never showed any signs of alcohol use before." said Tigress.

"Well, I don't often drink. But I always try new things and I've never had sake before, so I thought I'd try it."

"But don't you think three bottles is a bit much?"

"No, I'm sure that we won't drink it all here. Whatever is left, we shall just take back with us. Besides, I'm certain its no where near as potent as my family's homemade alcohol."

Before Tigress could question any further, the waiter reappeared, carrying three bottles and two glasses. "Here are your drinks, I shall go and check on your order."

"Would you like some sake, Tigress?" asked Josh, opening the blackberry-flavored bottle.

"Yes please, it has been a while since I had a drink. Shifu forbids it, saying it dulls your senses." she said as Josh poured her a glass. He then poured himself some and they proceeded to taste this new beverage, sampling its flavor.

"Hmm, this is not my favorite of flavors." said Tigress, sampling the sake.

"I agree, it is almost..."

"Too bitter." she finished. Josh then opened the other two bottles and they proceeded to try both, both of them agreeing that the regular was the best, though it was not potent enough to cause any inebriation.

A few minutes later, the waiter brought them their food, placing it in front them. They then began to enjoy their meal, savoring the exquisite flavor of the fish.

"MM, this is delicious." said josh, taking a drink of water.

"I know. To tell you the truth, I really only like this place because they are the only ones in the Village that serves fish, or any type of meat at all." said Tigress, licking her lips.

"I noticed that. Why is it that there is no meat in the food in the Village.?"

"Honestly, I'm the only one the Village that eats meat. But for some reason, the villagers seem to have forgotten that Tigers eat meat, and have said nothing of it before."

"Well, that's a shame. I haven't eaten meat since I arrived here and I would really enjoy some more."

"You used to eat meat? What kind was it?" questioned Tigress, interested in knowing that she was not the only one that enjoyed eating meat.

"Oh, just fish, chicken, sea food, etc. Honestly, I used to eat almost all kinds of meat." said Josh, gesturing with slight nods of his head to a family of pigs, a family of cows, and finally a couple of crocodiles.

"Really? Well that is... interesting."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to make this an awkward conversation." said Josh, blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I honestly did not find it offensive, but let us change the subject, lest we offend some of the other diners." said Tigress

"I agree." They then proceeded to talk among themselves, talking about different things and occasionally laughing at something the other said, drawing the attention of others. They did not notice the eyes of the people starring at them, they were too busy enjoying each others company.

"Well, it is getting late. What do you say we had back to the palace?" said Josh with a small yawn. Tigress giggled and agreed. Once Josh paid, they headed back to the palace and to their separate rooms, saying 'good night' to one another.

_Tigress' Dreamscape_

* * *

_She was walking down a long hallway. The air was cold, causing her to shiver. As she continued walking, she came upon a lone room. She opened the door and walked in, automatically recognizing the room._

_She was back a the orphanage where she grew up. The room brought back so many horrible memories. The names she was called, the hateful glares, all the time she spent alone, hating life itself._

_When she turned around, the was in the courtyard of the orphanage, every caretaker and child glaring at her. Their eyes were black and soulless. They slowly raised their arms and pointed at her, yelling things like 'Monster!' or 'Demon' and 'No one will ever love you!'_

_Tigress covered her ears, attempting to block the screams directed towards her. "No" she said to herself._

_The names continued, becoming more hateful and evil. Tigress just said "No" louder and louder, her ears still covered._

_"Noo"_

_"Nooooo"_

_"NNNOOO", she kept repeating it, only to be yelled at even louder._

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Tigress awoke with a scream, panting heavily. She noticed that her bed was dis-shoveled and she was covered in sweat. She then began to cry into her hands.

She had been awake for about ten seconds when there was a large crash, her door being destroyed. Josh then stood in the center of her room, two large spheres of blue ki charged in his hands. "TIGRESS! What's wrong! Is someone h..." he was interrupted when Tigress ran to him and hugged him.

Even though she had gained considerable power, had fought countless enemies, and had years of training, she was utterly terrified. She knew that no matter what she did, she would be scared, and she knew that she only felt safe when she was with Josh. And she needed his comfort now more than ever, so she wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

Once he determined that there was no danger, he let the ki orbs to dissipate, and then embraced Tigress in a hug, hoping to calm her. He rubbed her back and occasionally said "Shh" or "It's OK", trying to comfort her. She held her embrace on him, tightening it every so-often, crying into his shoulder.

After about ten minutes, Tigress began to stop crying and slowly loosened her embrace on Josh. Josh then took Tigress' chin in his hand and brought her face to his. She gazed into his eyes and began to feel warm and safe. "Tigress, are you okay? What happened?"

Tigress then began to cry softly again, remembering her nightmare. Josh pulled her into another warm embrace, softly rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I had... had a... a night... nightmare." she squeezed out between sobs.

"Tigress, don't worry. It was just a dream." he whispered softly.

"I know, but it felt so real." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Tigress, no one will ever hurt you, not as long as I'm here."

"Thanks, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." she said with a sniffle, breaking their embrace. Josh used his tail to wipe a tear from her face, smiling at her.

"Its alright, we all have nightmares. Are you okay? Do you need or want anything?" he asked concerned.

"Could you, um, please stay in here, with me tonight?" she asked with a blush, embarrassed.

"Of coarse, just let me get a blanket and pillow so I can lay in the floor." he said turning to the door, but before he could move, Tigress wrapped her tail around his arm.

"Actually, could sleep in my bed with me?" she asked looking at the floor, her blush much more noticeable.

Josh simply smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of coarse, if that is what you want." Josh then got in bed, lying on his side with his back against the wall, giving Tigress plenty of room.

"Thank you, Josh." she said turning her back to him once she was lying down.

"Don't worry Tigress, I'll do anything you want me to, just ask." he said, giving her one last hug and turning his back to her, just as she did.

Tigress felt a warm sensation take over her, her heart beating rapidly. This felling was strange, but she knew she liked it. With that, they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**I have used some comedy form teamfourstar, the comedy that I have used from them belongs to them only. I do not own their original material.**

**This story is rated M. To learn why, You'll have to read it for yourself. Now, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The following morning, everything was peaceful. The villagers woke as normal and continued about their daily activities, uninterrupted by anyone. The shop owners opened as usual, children played in the streets, and the cart venders began their usual routes through the village, selling their various merchandise. It was the embodiment of peace.

Up at the Palace, things were equally peaceful. There was no gong, the staff had not yet arrived, and the two sole warriors within were enjoying blissful slumber.

Tigress was the first to awake. After years of training, her body had an almost natural clock, always awakening at around the same time. When she awakened, her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a seen that made her blush wildly.

She found that in her sleep, she had rolled over and embraced her fellow warrior in a powerful hug, snuggling up to his warm body. She had rested her head against his chest. His head was resting atop hers, also having turned in his sleep and embracing her in a hug as well, his strong and comforting arms were wrapped around her slender figure.

Tigress soon noticed that her tail had wrapped around his waist, coming back around to wrap around her waist as well, pulling them together tightly. His tail, longer and more powerful, had seemed to have done the same, subconsciously pulling the tiger against his body. Tigress noticed that her heart, which had previously remained beating quickly when she was around him, had slowed to a steady pace. Tigress, realizing that she enjoyed their embrace, settled into the hug, purring lightly.

After a few minutes, Tigress raised her head, gazing at Josh's face. He was still asleep, a small smile gracing his lips. Tigress starred into his face, the world outside nonexistent. Slowly, without any thought of what she was doing, Tigress leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Tigress' movement had unknowingly awakened Josh from his slumber. Feeling her lips against his, Josh slowly and unconsciously deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Tigress, feeling the pull, further deepened their kiss, placing her arms around his neck, Josh placing his arms around her waist.

They continued this until Tigress, realizing what they were doing, quickly pulled away, her blush now clearly visible, despite her orange fur. Tigress quickly sat up, apologizing for her actions. "I sorry, Josh. Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me." said Tigress quickly, her embarrassment evident in her voice. She was expecting Josh to coldly express his feelings, scolding her for her actions. But, to her surprise, Josh did the opposite of what she was expecting.

Josh slowly sat up behind her and embraced her in a gentle warming hug, steadying the Tiger Master's rapidly beating heart. "Its alright, Tigress. You don't need to be sorry for it. Honestly, I quite enjoyed it." His response had left her shocked, amazed that anyone could love her. Her whole life, everyone had treated her with respect for her Kung Fu abilities, but at the same time, she knew that she was feared for those same abilities.

"Y-You did?" she asked nervously with fear in her voice. Out of all of the things that she had faced - deadly assassins, murderous bandits, and evil warlords - she always feared rejection more than anything. It was because of this that she had created a cold, external shell, trying to block all emotion out. She never wanted to feel the same rejection she felt when she was at the orphanage, being treated as a monster.

"Of coarse I did, Tigress. Why wouldn't I?" he questioned, never releasing her from his embrace. Tigress turned around to look at him, her eyes filed with disbelief.

"Because you barely know me. You don't know anything about me and then you wake up to me kissing you. You should be furious at me." she said sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down towards the ground.

Josh lifted her head to where her eyes were level with his. Her amber eyes gazed into his green and blue ones, which starred deeply into her own eyes. "Tigress, I am not mad. I'm actually very happy. Happy that someone as beautiful as you would ever even think that way about me." said as he dried the tears that were streaming down her face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said, almost to herself. She couldn't believe it, someone thought that she was beautiful.

"Tigress, you're not only beautiful. You're beautiful, kind, strong, independent, have amazing eyes, and you don't care what others think about you. Tigress, I could not think of a more amazing and breathtaking woman. You are perfect."

Tigress then did something Josh never thought she would do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Josh, after recovering from his initial shock, quickly return the kiss with equal passion and heat, wrapping his arms around her waist. They held this embrace until they needed to breathe. Slowly, they pulled apart and Tigress rested her head against his chest as he rested his head atop her own, still embracing each other lovingly.

After holding each other for another few moments, Tigress broke the silence. "Josh, I have never been good with expressing myself, so I'm just going to say it."

"Say what, Tigress?"

"I-I love you." she said softly. Josh pulled her head up and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips and said, "I love you too, Tigress." hearing this, Tigress wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. He returned the hug and they remained like this for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the presence of the one they loved.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tigress asked, "Josh, can we continue my training?"

"Ha ha, of coarse Tigress, let's go outside."

**With Shifu and the others**

* * *

Shifu was outside, sitting beneath a tree, meditating. Since the arrival of Masters Ox, Croc, Rhino, Ju, Jiu Han, Chow, and Mei Ling, there had been very little trouble from bandits. All-in-all, everything was very peaceful in the Musicians Village. So peaceful, in-fact, that many of the Masters had found time to enjoy each others company. Monkey and Jiu Han were taking a walk through the village, obviously having formed a relationship, though they denied it. Crane and Mei Ling had also been spending a lot of time together, even having what they called 'just friendly dinner dates'. Even Viper and Mantis were getting along relatively more than before.

Shifu chuckled at this thought, but also was worried. He had taught his students well over the years, but never about relationships with others. He was, however, certain that they would take things slow and be careful should their relationships progress farther than 'friends'.

Shifu continued his meditation, his train-of-thought focusing on Tigress. Though she was his daughter by adoption, she was still his daughter and he loved her like any father would. Though he may never show it, he loved her deeply and was always worried about her.

As he meditated, he could feel Tigress though the energy of the universe, despite her being a hundred miles away. As he meditated, he felt something odd about Tigress' chi. Whenever he had meditated before, her chi had always been unbalance and in turmoil. Now, however, her chi was balanced and at peace. Shifu could only wonder what had happened to cause this change, but he was happy that Tigress was at peace.

As Shifu was pondering this, Master Oogway approached Shifu. "How are you doing tonight, my friend." question the old turtle as he sat next to Shifu.

"I am doing just fine Master." replied the small red-panda, a small frown on his face.

"Are you certain? You seem troubled. What is bothering you?" inquired Oogway.

"*Sigh* Actually Master, I am worried."

"What seems to be the cause of this worry that you are feeling?"

"Its Tigress. As I was meditating, I felt her chi. It felt... odd. Not like she was in danger, but more like she was... at peace. Like her chi was perfectly balanced. I don't know what could have brought about this change."

"Hmm, this is quite a puzzle that we have here, isn't it? What about the Dragon Warrior? Did feel his chi?" Shifu thought about this and decided that it was worth a shot. He meditated for a while, feeling for Josh's chi.

Once he finished his meditation, Oogway asked, "Well, what did you feel?"

"Master, what I felt was unusual. The Dragon Warrior's chi, it was... strange. It felt powerful, but also caged. I can't help but worry about them. What will happen to them?" asked Shifu, growing more concerned each second.

"Calm your soul, Shifu. There is a say: The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why it is called the present." Before Shifu could say anything else, Oogway stood up and walked back to the Musicians Village, leaving a confused Shifu sitting.

_"*Sigh* Just be careful, my students." _ Thought Shifu and,with that, he too stood and walked back to the village.

**At the Jade Palace (Court Yard)**

* * *

"Alright Tigress, time for your next lesson." said Josh, smiling at Tigress who was eager to learn the next lesson.

"Might I ask what it is?" she questioned, wanting to be aware for what was in store for her.

"To put it simply: flight." he answered, causing her to look at him ind disbelief.

"A-Are you serious?" she asked, not able to believe his answer. Josh simply nodded his head and, with a smirk, began to float off of the ground. Tigress gazed at him in amazement as he float nearly twenty feet from the ground. "How do I learn to fly?" she asked as floated back down, landing on his left then right foot.

"Do you remember lesson number one?"

"Yes. How could I forget?" she answered.

"Alright just focus all of your energy, but this time, focus it in your feet." he said. Tigress quickly did as she was instructed and focused her energy.

"What's next?" she questioned.

"Now, begin to use the energy to 'push' yourself upwards." Tigress did as this, pushing upwards. She focused for several minutes and, just as she hoped, she began to float. She quickly realized that, once she was off the ground, it was quite easy to increase her height and move around through the air.

"Tigress, you're doing it! I can't tell you how happy I am."

"It's because I had a great teacher, one who looks pretty good too." Tigress said winking at him, causing him to blush.

"Ha ha, right." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, why don't you practice moving around a little so you can get the hang of it. Just don't push yourself too far." he warned.

Tigress then began to move around. At first, she looked to be having some difficulty maneuvering, but she soon developed an effective technique of flight. She then began flying higher, adding more intricate movement to her flight pattern.

"Don't push yourself too hard just yet, Tigress." he added with concern as he watched his love climb higher into the sky.

"Don't worry, I won't." _"Hmm, I wonder if I can use my ki blasts while flying?" _Tigress thought to herself. Letting her curiosity, Tigress then began to charge a small ki blast in her palm.

Josh was watching her carefully, making sure she did nothing too dangerous. Tigress had flown quite high for her first time, certainly higher than Josh would have preferred. He had began to calm down, seeing how well she was managing to fly. This, however changed when he noticed what Tigress was doing. He only had time to yell, "TIGRESS, NO!".

The moment Tigress formed a crimson ball of energy in her palm, her energy faltered, causing her to fall. Making it worse was the fact that she had flown to a height that rendered it impossible for her to land safely. Tigress, abou to hit the ground, closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Tigress felt herself hit something, but it was not the hard stone floor of the court yard. She opened her eyes and found that she was floating a mere seven feet above the ground. It was then she realized that Josh had caught her and, holding her in his arms, was slowly lowering them to the ground.

Once Josh had safely placed her back on the ground, Tigress quickly rapped her arms around him, Josh doing the same. After a moment of enjoying their embrace, Josh broke the hug and said, "I told you to be careful, Tigress. I wish you wouldn't scare me like that." he said with a laugh, kissing her cheek.

Tigress blushed, still not quite used to showing affection, but she returned the kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what happened though. It was going fine then I just started falling." she said, slightly disappointed.

"It's alright Tigress, it wasn't your fault." he said, rubbing her back gently to comfort her.

"How do you know?" asked Tigress, wanting to know what went wrong.

"Well, you simply overtaxed your ki reserves, that's all." he answered, gaining a confused look from Tigress.

"Let me explain. Your body has a limited supply of ki at any one time. When you formed that energy ball earlier, you took away some of the ki that you were using to fly. Because you transferred that ki to your hands, you no longer had enough ki to continue your flight, which caused you to fall."

"But, you were able to do the same thing. How come I couldn't?"

"Because I have a larger ki supply than you, that's all." he replied.

"Is there someway that I can increase my ki supply?" asked Tigress, hopeful that she could become even stronger.

"Of coarse, you just need to train."

"What king of training do I need to perform?" she inquired, standing straight and filled resolve.

"Simple, just start using more and more of your ki. What way, when your ki replenishes, you will be able to hold more energy at one time." answered Josh.

"Alright, how do you suggest I do that?" inquired Tigress, eager to progress further.

"Well, I would suggest firing as many light ki blasts as possible. Then let your energy replenish and do it again, trying to surpass your previous maximum number." Josh said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Alright, I will begin immediately."

"Actually, Tigress, I think that we should begin that training tomorrow." interjected Josh.

"Why?" questioned Tigress.

"Because you have already used a substantial amount of ki already. Besides, its getting quite late." he added, looking to the setting sun and back to his beloved Tigress.

"But, I really wanted to start training." she said sadly.

Josh put one hand on her shoulder, bringing her face look-up at his with his other hand. "I understand Tigress, but we will start first thing tomorrow. Now, what do you say we go inside and get cleaned-up. Then, I can cook us a nice little dinner and we can go to bed. Then, first thing in the morning, we will continue your training." When he was done speaking, he pulled her into a gentle kiss, which she gladly returned.

Tigress thought about what he said. He was right: Tigress _was _tired from her training, and she _could _use a bath. Plus she did feel hungry, so she decided that Josh was right. "Fine, but first thing tomorrow, we train till sunset." she said, gaining an amused chuckle from Josh.

"Fine, now let's go get cleaned up." with that they headed inside.

**Inside the Jade Palace**

* * *

Josh, having finished bathing first, had decided to head down to the village to pick up some ingredients for dinner, leaving Tigress alone. Tigress decided that this was an excellent time to bathe without any interruptions.

**WARNING: Minor Adult Content**

Tigress entered the bathing house, locking the door behind her. She then headed to the hot-springs, which were naturally heated, providing for an always perfect temperature. Tigress removed her vest and black pants, then, removing her chest-wrap, revealed her very gracious, DD-sized breasts.

She then slid into the warm, inviting water, letting the heat soothe her tightened muscles. After enjoying the comforting heat of the water, she slowly lifted herself out of the water, sitting on the side of the hot-springs. Tigress then reached for the cherry-blossom scented shampoo on the edge of the hot springs. After squeezing out a generous amount of shampoo, she began to lather her body.

She started at her ankles, first her left then right, working her way up each leg. Once she had a sufficient amount of shampoo on each leg, she reached for her bathing basket, which she kept on a hook on the nearest wall. Filling the basket with water from the spring, Tigress slowly poured the warm water over each of her striped legs, rinsing them of the bubbles and ant remaining filth.

Tigress then began to clean her arms, repeating the cleansing process. Once her arms were cleaned, she moved onto her chest. Tigress took a small amount of shampoo and began to lather her chest, the sight of which would have made even the most honorable of men blush from embarrassment. She slowly rubbed her bosom, the suds providing a slick feeling to her fingers as she rubbed the delicate, pink nubs on her breasts.

She then filled her bathing basket once again and brought it just above her beneath her chin, tilting it slightly to allow the basket to gentle pour its contents over her wondrous figure. The water slowly cascaded from her breasts, providing for a sensual waterfall effect. Once the suds had been completely rinsed from her fur, she moved onto the final step of her usual bathing routine.

She took a small amount of her cherry-blossom shampoo in her paw, examining it to make sure it was enough. Deciding it was adequate, she applied the slick substance to her mid-rift. Slowly, she rubbed it into her fur, working her way down her body. As she passed her sacred area, the tip of her finger lightly caressed her entrance. This caused Tigress to jerk suddenly.

Though she was a fully grown woman, Tigress had never really had any lewd thoughts involving anyone. She had never even pleasured herself before, instead she simply focused on her training. She had often heard muffled noises from her fellow warriors rooms, knowing what the cause was exactly, though she could never understand why they perform such actions... until now.

In just one instant, she had felt a sudden twinge of pleasure she had never felt before. What she still didn't understand was why _she _had felt it at all. She had often accidentally brushed her area when washed herself, but had never felt any pleasure. She decided that it was nothing and finished washing herself.

After she rinsed herself for a final time, she stood up and walked a few steps from the hot-springs. She then lowered herself onto all fours. Once on all fours, Tigress gave herself one shake to remove some of the water, her voluptuous breasts swaying back and forth.

**End adult content**

Tigress then took a towel from a nearby rack and dried her body thoroughly, removing any remaining water from her body. She then dressed herself in new, clean clothes and headed to the palace, feeling somewhat hungry.

**PALACE KITCHEN**

* * *

Tigress entered the kitchen to a sight she had never expected. There on the table were two lit candles, rose petals scattered around their bases, adding a sweet scent to the room. She also saw two plates with silverware at either side of each plate. The plates were on opposite sides of the table, but placed directly in front of each other.

Tigress looked over to the stove and saw Josh working on some dish. She was unsure of what it was, but it smelled delicious. Josh, who was quickly chopping, stirring, and flipping various dishes, seemed unaware of the Tiger Masters presence.

Tigress slowly walked up behind her love and wrapped her arms around him. She was expecting him to jump slightly, but he did not, though she would have enjoyed startling him some. Instead he turned around slightly and gave Tigress a quick peck on the cheek, then going back to work on the food. "What are you preparing, my Dragon Warrior?" asked a curious Tigress.

"You'll know in just one minute, my love. Now go sit down, I'l' be there in one minute." he answered smiling at her.

Tigress went to the table and sat down to wait. After a minute's wait, Josh walked over to the table a served his hungry Tigress. Tigress looked at the food on her plate, letting out a shocked gasp. Though she had not expected Josh to prepare much, but she definitely never expected anything this extravagant. Josh had prepared sauteed mushrooms, a garden salad with light dressing, and grilled-chicken flavored tofu.

Josh noticed the look on her face and let out a small laugh. "I didn't know you could cook." was all she could say.

"Neither did I. Honestly, I was a little worried about cooking tonight."

"Why would you be worried?" inquired Tigress, turning her gaze to Josh.

"Because, I normally go-out to eat." he said pouring Tigress some water, then himself some as well.

"Why?" she asked again.

Josh rubbed the back of his head, an embarrassed blush appearing on his face. "Well, Let's just say... the last time I cooked, I was looking to buy a new house the next day." he answered chuckling. Tigress also chuckled at this. "Now, why don't we see if this is any good?" he asked, seating himself across from Tigress.

"Let's."

After they had finished their dinner, which was better than either of them had expected, they decided to retire for the night. Once they were standing in front of Tigress' door, Josh pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then released her and headed for his door.

"Where are you going?" asked a confused Tigress.

"I was going to bed. Why? Do you need anything?" he asked looking at her.

"I just thought you were going to sleep with me." she said, looking down blushing. Josh had never expected her answer, but he smiled, enjoying the fact that she was asking for them to sleep in the same bed. Josh walked over to her and kissed her, placing his hands on her hips, with Tigress wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, Tigress." they then walked into _their_ room to enjoy a peaceful night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**I have used some comedy form teamfourstar, the comedy that I have used from them belongs to them only. I do not own their original material.**

**This story is rated M for some violent... who the fuck are you? Get out of my house! Hey, Hey, let go of me! (Crash, Bang, ****Struggling noises.) Hah, Hah, sorry about that. Where was I? Oh FUCK, You're Alive? Gotta go, just read this story. Come here you son of a bitch. You will die pedobear!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The morning gong rang and Tigress and Josh woke in an embrace similar to the one they had awoken in the morning prior. Josh gave Tigress a loving kiss on her forehead, "Good morning, Tigress. How was you sleep?"

"It was excellent." she purred sleepily

"Oh really, what was it about?" he questioned, tightening his embrace on her. Tigress also tightened her embrace on her love, neither of them wanting to let go.

"Well, you were and I were alone. We were on a beach and the sun was setting. Then you pulled me into a deep kiss and we held it for all eternity." said Tigress, explaining her dream.

"Well, I don't know if I could hold my breath for an eternity, but I can certainly try." said Josh as pulled his love into a passionate kiss, Tigress returning the kiss with equal loving, heated passion. They held their kiss for as long as they could, until the need for air made itself overpowering. Even then, though, they were reluctant to cease their kiss.

After they ended their kiss, Josh and Tigress held each other for the next hour, savoring the presence of the one that they loved. Though they both would have loved to stay that way for the remainder of the day, they both knew that Tigress needed to continue her training. "When do you want to continue your training, Tigress?" asked Josh, though he already knew her answer.

"As soon as possible." answered Tigress, rising slowly from their bed.

"Huh, alright. Let's head outside." said Josh, he and Tigress both heading for the door.

**Jade Palace Courtyard**

* * *

"Alright Tigress, this part of your training is very simple. All you need to do is fire as many ki blasts as possible, then try to surpass your previous maximum after allowing your energy to recharge. Any questions?"

"No, I'm ready to begin." said Tigress, gathering her ki, a light red aura slowly forming around her.

"Alright, begin whenever you are ready." said Josh, taking a seat to watch Tigress train to ensure she did not injure herself. Tigress soon began to unleash a flurry of red ki blasts from her palms, each of which had a red comet-like tail. Tigress released a total of nearly 25 ki blasts before her energy was almost completely depleted.

"Impressive, Tigress. You are already capable of firing a large number of blasts." commented Josh as Tigress regained her breath.

"I-It's not enough yet. I can still b-become stronger." said Tigress between pants. She then began to charge her ki once again, firing an even greater number of ki blasts. Tigress was determined to become stronger, so she could protect her friends, and more importantly, to protect the one she loved.

She and Josh continued Tigress' training, each day being met with the same routine: wake-up and share a warm embrace, eat breakfast, train, dinner, evening training, bathe, and sleep. They continued this grueling training schedule for the next two weeks. They both decided to not take any breaks or days-off, instead focusing all their spare time on training Tigress.

**With Shifu (Two Weeks Later)**

* * *

Shifu and the others had been in the Musician Village for three weeks now, and had successfully prevented any bandits from raiding the village. With all the construction completed, they were heading back to The Jade Palace that evening and were going to be traveling through the night, so as to arrive at the palace the next morning.

Seeing as how they were going to be traveling nonstop, the Kung Fu Masters had decided to spend the remainder of their day relaxing. Shifu was beneath a tree meditating.

_"Hmm, things have gone very smoothly over the past few weeks. There were hardly any bandits, but seeing as there were more than a dozen Kung Fu Masters present, that is hardly surprising. We've all had quite a peaceful time actually._

_"I am also happy that several of my students have developed strong relationships with others."_ Thought Shifu, remembering how Viper and Mantis, Monkey and Jiu Han, and Crane and Mei Ling had each approached him, asking for his permission to allow them to begin dating.

Master Shifu had agreed, seeing no harm in allowing his students to form romantic relationships with others. Besides, they were all fully-grown adults, and could technically do as they pleased. Still, Shifu was pleased that they would seek his permission, him being their Master.

He did, however, warn them not to take things too fast, and, should they decide to become intimate, to be careful. Shifu was certain that his students knew better than to do anything foolish, but he still felt the need to tell them, just in case.

_"Ha ha, I am sure that they will be fine. Viper and Mantis seem to be a good match. Viper keeps Mantis from getting out of line, while Mantis helped Viper to have more fun. Crane and Mei Ling have had a strong friendship since before Crane came to the Palace, so they already have much love for each other. The only ones who worry me are Monkey and Jiu Han. Though they seem to be a perfect couple, its their mischievous sides that causes me any worry."_

Shifu then thought back to that morning, and how Monkey and Jiu had hidden Viper's ribbons, Crane's hat, and Mantis' acupuncture needles. The latter three had spent nearly an hour trying to catch them to retrieve their belongings. Once they had Monkey and Jiu, they ordered them to return what they had taken. Though they did eventually get their things back, it had taken two hours of chasing, yelling, and threatening to get the two tricksters to return what they had taken.

_"Ugh, the thought of those two raising children, that is terrifying, but I am certain all will turn out fine. I just hope that Tigress and The Dragon Warrior are alright. Everything here has been so calm and peaceful, I can't help but wonder how things are going at the Palace. What's more, ever since we have been gone, Tigress' chi has become very strong. Not only that, but she seems so at peace._

_"Every time I meditate and look to Tigress, she seems to be growing stronger. I don't know how that could be possible. No matter. We are returning tomorrow morning and then I will be able to discover the answers to all of these questions."_

**At the Jade Palace (Courtyard)**

* * *

Josh was watching as Tigress trained again, amazed by her progress. In two short weeks, her power level had skyrocketed at an unimaginable rate. Though she still had nowhere near his own power, Josh knew that she would be an equal match for most of his own family, if they used a fraction of their true power of coarse, and that alone was impressive. Josh, having watched as Tigress' training increased her energy, decided she was ready for one final test.

"Alright Tigress, it is time for your final lesson." announced Josh, gaining the Tiger Master's attention.

"Final lesson? Might I inquire what it is?" asked Tigress.

"It would be easier if I just showed you." said Josh, walking to stand next to his beloved Tigress. Josh then began to gather his ki into his palm, his power level skyrocketing as he did this. Tigress stood there, starring in awe as she felt his power increase to extreme levels.

After a moment, Josh raised his hand and a blue aura surrounded it. He then opened his palm and released a large energy beam, at least a foot and a half in diameter from his hand. "Energy Impulse!" His beam collided with the stone wall opposite them and destroyed it. The beam then continued to travel over the horizon, eventually disappearing from sight.

After a moment of silent, Tigress asked, "What was _that_?"

"That is your final lesson. It is called a finishing move." Josh said simply.

"You want me to do that?" asked a stunned Tigress.

"No, not to perform that attack, but to create your own."

"How can I do that? How do I summon such massive amounts of ki? Am I supposed to name it as well?" asked Tigress, her questions flowing at a rapid rate.

"Slow down, Tigress. First of all, just focus a large portion of your ki into one part of your body, wherever you plan to release the attack from. And yes, it would be preferable to name your new attack." said Josh, placing a finger on Tigress' lips to silence her.

"But where do I gather such energy from?" she questioned again.

"Ha ha. Tigress, you already have that energy, you just need to gather it and amplify it." said Josh, letting a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Are you certain? I don't think I can. I don't have..." Tigress was cut-off when Josh placed his lips against hers, bringing her into an embrace to steady his nervous Tigress.

"Tigress, you can do it. Trust me, you have all it takes and more."

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll try." With that, Tigress walked to the center of the courtyard as Josh walked to the side to get a better view of Tigress.

Tigress then began to gather her ki into her palms. Closing her eyes, she could feel the ki pour into her hands, causing a massive red aura to surround her body. Tigress, opening her eyes quickly, stretched both of her hands out in front of her, firing a massive energy wave from both. "CRIMSON CANNONS!" roared Tigress, filling her attack with as much energy as she could.

The energy waves obliterated the wall in front of her and continued to travel at an amazing speed. They then collided with a mountain far in the distance. The combined energy caused a large portion of the mountain to be completely destroyed and left behind a large crimson cloud at the sight of the impact, which slowly began to fade.

Tigress then starred down at her hands, amazed at what she had just accomplished. "I-I did it. I did it!" yelled Tigress, her voice filled with pride at her success.

Josh quickly ran to Tigress, embracing her in a tight hug, which she eagerly returned. "You did it, Tigress. You did it. I knew you could. I am so proud of you." Josh then pulled Tigress into a passionate kiss. Once their kiss broke, they simply stood there, holding each other. "Congratulations, Tigress, you did it. You have completed your final lesson." He then pulled back slightly to look Tigress in her amber eyes. "In all my years of watching someone train, never before have I seen someone progress as much as you have. You are truly an amazingly strong and beautiful person."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." she replied bashfully.

"No, you did most of the work. I just showed you how. I know; as a reward for your great achievement, allow me to take you out tonight. We will go anywhere and do anything that you want." said Josh, snapping his fingers as his idea came to his mind.

"No, you don't have to do that." said Tigress, trying to convince him that he didn't need to do anything at all.

"Tigress, please just let me take you out tonight. It would be my honor." he said, showing no sign of backing down. Tigress had to admit, she rather liked the thought of going out. She would love nothing more than to be with the one that she loved.

"Fine, we'll go out." agreed Tigress, smiling warmly.

"Great. Now, let's go and get ready." With that, Tigress and Josh walked inside the palace to prepare for their date.

**Later that Night in the Village**

* * *

That night, Josh took Tigress out to her favorite restaurant to celebrate her completed training. After they had finished dinner, Tigress decided to show Josh the best shops in the market. "These are my favorite shops in the entire Valley. You can buy almost anything you can think of." explained Tigress as she and Josh walked past the various stores and carts. "So, where would you like to go?" she asked.

"Hmm, why don't you show me your favorite stores, Tigress?" said Josh, not really sure about where to go.

"Alright, then just follow me, my Dragon Warrior." she said, leading them to a nearby store. Once they entered, they were greeted by a friendly goose.

"Ah, Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior. How may I be of service to you two this fine evening?" inquired the goose, bowing to them.

"We are just looking around, but we will inform you shall we require your assistance." replied Josh as he and Tigress returned the goose's bow.

"Of coarse. I will be in the back should you need me." The goose then waddled away, leaving them in the shop.

They then began to walk around the shop, searching for anything of interest. At first, neither Josh nor Tigress saw anything that they liked. It wasn't until Tigress was walking past some jewelry did she particularly notice anything of real interest. As she was walking by, Tigress saw a beautiful necklace. The necklace was solid gold and had four tiger figures circling a large yin-yang symbol. The symbol was made of equal parts sapphire and ruby, and the back of the necklace had the words 'Strength, Beauty, and Honor' engraved into the back.

She marveled at the beauty of the necklace. Tigress had never really liked jewelry before, nor had she liked many of the other things that most other women, including Viper, enjoyed. She never wore make-up, never liked wearing fancy and expensive clothing, nor did she attend a regular beauty shop to have her fur cleaned and brushed. Despite this, Tigress loved the necklace. She checked the price and her face saddened.

Though she would love to have the necklace, she could not afford to purchase it. Tigress then placed the necklace back on the shelf and continued to look around. Unknown to Tigress, Josh had noticed her starring at the necklace. When she wasn't looking, he picked up the necklace and held it in his hand, keeping it from her sight. He knew that this would be the perfect gift for her.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Tigress, not finding anything else that she liked.

"You can go on out, I'll be right there." said Josh, pretending to examine something to hide his true intentions of purchasing the necklace.

"Alright, I'll wait outside." Tigress replied, exiting the shop.

Josh then walked up to the counter where the shop owner was standing. "I would like to buy this necklace." he said placing it on the counter.

"Oh, is this for someone special, Dragon Warrior?" asked the old goose smiling at Josh.

"Ha, you could say that." said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And might I inquire as to who this person is?"

"Sorry, that's private."

"I understand. Now, would you like me to put this in a box for you?" asked the old goose.

"That would be excellent. Thank you." said Josh to the old goose, who was now wrapping the necklace.

**Outside With Tigress**

* * *

Tigress was waiting for Josh outside the shop. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and arms crossed. She was not paying attention to anything, just standing there waiting. It wasn't until she heard someone speak did she open her eyes. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tigress."

Tigress immediately recognized the voice. Her eyes flew open and she turned around rapidly. Tigress then saw a brown rabbit, with hazel eyes. "Hello, Tayuya." said Tigress through gritted teeth.

"Now, now Tigress. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" asked the rabbit mockingly.

"You are not an old friend." she growled.

"Ah yes, you are still angry about before, aren't you." Tigress remember when she was at the orphanage. She and Tayuya were there at the same time. Tayuya had constantly teased Tigress, saying that no one would love her. Whenever Tigress would say something back, Tayuya would just say that Tigress was jealous of Tayuya, because all the boys liked her instead of Tigress.

"You are still jealous that I had all the boys wanting after me. You're just angry that you never had anyone to love you." said Tayuya, trying to enrage Tigress. Tigress, however, just smirked because she had found someone who loves her.

"Well, if you must know, I have recently started seeing someone." said Tigress, glancing into the shop at Josh, who was now at the counter.

Tayuya followed her gaze and saw Josh standing there. "Ha, The Dragon Warrior? You can't be serious."

"And why can't I?" Tigress asked angrily.

"Because, what could you possibly have to offer him? Do you honestly believe that he would rather have a monster like you than someone as sweet and beautiful as I?" she said mockingly.

"You are overconfident, Tayuya. I am confident that he would rather have anyone but you." said Tigress, her anger now palpable to those who were standing near-by.

"Perhaps you are right, however unlikely that is. But, do you think he would ever like you if he found out about what had happened at the orphanage? You remember that night, don't you?" Tayuya said, an evil smile on her face.

Tigress' face suddenly darkened as she remembered that night. She then began to believe that Tayuya was right. How could Josh ever love her if he learned her secret. Tigress' eyes began to water as she thought about how Josh would treat her.

"Aw, is the little kitty going to cry? Why don't you just do yourself a favor and forget about ever finding someone that loves you. It would be better that way, wouldn't it, you monster.?" That did. Tigress began to cry hearing herself being called a monster. She then ran back to the Palace just as Josh had exited the store. In her wake, she left behind a very worried Josh and an evilly-smiling Tayuya.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" asked Josh as Tigress ran full speed to the Palace. Josh then heard someone chuckling. He turned around and saw Tayuya looking at him smiling.

"Oh, don't waist your time with her, Dragon Warrior."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" asked Josh, his voice becoming stern.

"Oh, forgive me, my most honorable Dragon Warrior. I am Tayuya." she introduced herself bowing, trying to show off what little cleavage she had.

"Well hello, Tayuya. Now, please excuse me, I must go and find Tigress." he said, turning to leave.

"Why do you need to worry about her? She's not worthy of your attention, Dragon Warrior. Now why don't you and I go and get better acquainted?" she said, posing slightly. Josh then understood what must have happened to cause Tigress to become upset.

"I'd rather check on Tigress." he said.

Tayuya couldn't believe it. She had never been turned down before. All her life, the men would worship the ground she walked on, trying to have one chance to be with her. "I can't believe you! You would rather have a temperamental feline to a soft, warm, beauty like me?"

Josh leaned down to look Tayuya in the eye, his eyes taking a dark look to them. "Now listen hear, you putrid little rat. I would rather walk through Hell and back, marry a slug, and cut my arms and legs off than ever be with you. Now, crawl back under whatever rock you came from, you disgusting little bug." Josh then turned ran back to the Palace at full speed.

As he left, Tayuya and those around could only stare in disbelief at what he had said. Tayuya was utterly embarrassed, having been turned down by the Dragon Warrior and compared to a slug in public. The last thing Josh heard as he left was Tayuya crying, causing him to smile at having brought her down a peg.

**Jade Palace (Tigress and Josh's room)**

* * *

As Josh entered the palace, he headed straight to their room. As he neared, he could easily hear his beloved Tigress crying, causing his heart to sink. Once he reached the door, he knocked to get Tigress' attention. He was met with no reply, so opened the door and walked into the dark room.

Once inside, Josh could see Tigress seated on the bed against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in them as she cried. Josh walked to the bed and sat next to her, placing his hand on her back. "Tigress, are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." she cried out.

"Tigress, please tell me what happened."

"No, how could I ever believe that you would love _me. _I was just being foolish." she said, more to herself than to Josh._  
_

"Tigress, what are you talking about? I do love you." he said as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Tigress raised her head and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "You would never love me if you knew what I did."

"Tigress, I will always love you. Now please tell me what is wrong."

"Huh, fine. I'll tell you, but I know what your reaction will be." Tigress then began to remember that night at the orphanage.

_FLASHBACK!_

* * *

_Tigress was in her room at the orphanage. She was lying on the bed crying. She had always done that because none of the other orphans ever wanted to be her friends. They were always afraid of her._

_That night, Tigress was crying on the bed. She then heard a knock on her door and looked to see who it was. When she looked, she saw a sheep boy standing in her doorway smiling. He was new to the orphanage, having just arrived that day. "*Sniffle* Can I help you." she asked._

_"Hi, I'm Pa-bu. I'm new here and wanted to know if you want to play." he asked smiling._

_"You want to play with me? Why?" she asked._

_"Because you look sad and I want you to feel better. Do you want to play?" he said, causing Tigress to smile that someone would want to play with her._

_"Alright." she said, getting off of her bed and walking to stand in front of him. "What do you want play?"_

_"How about Tag?" he suggested._

_"I don't know how to play Tag." she said, looking at the floor._

_"It's easy. First I tag you." he then reached out and tagged her gently, "Then you try and tag me. Go on and try." he said, stepping back a bit._

_"Alright." Tigress then reached out and tagged him. Because of her uncontrollable strength, she accidentally pushed him really hard and sent him flying out of the window, killing him. The caretakers rushed into the room and to the window, looking to where he had fallen._

_Tigress didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry. It was an accident." was all she could say. The caretakers just looked at her and said it was her fault and called her a monster, causing her to cry. Two days later, Master Shifu came and took her to the Palace._

* * *

**End Flashback**

After Tigress finished telling Josh her secret, he just sat there silently. Josh then pulled Tigress into a hug, shocking her. "I'm so sorry Tigress. I'm sorry that that ever happened to you."

"Why are you sorry? You must think that I'm a monster." Tigress said, laying her ears against her head.

Josh then pulled them apart to where they were looking into each others eyes. "Tigress, you are not a monster. You are the farthest thing from a monster."

"Y-You really think so?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tigress, I know so. You are beautiful, courageous, kind, loving, strong, and absolutely amazing. You are not a monster." he said pulling her into another hug.

"I sorry, Josh. I should have told you earlier. I was just so scared that you wouldn't love me. But now there are no secrets between us." she said, returning the hug.

"I wouldn't say that." he said silently, though Tigress' acute hearing easily heard it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, braking the hug.

"Nothing, Tigress." he said looking to the left slightly.

"You are hiding something. I can see it in your eyes. Please, tell me what it is." she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"*Sigh* Alright. Tigress, I haven't exactly told you everything I can do." he said, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tigress.

"W-Well, I-I can... transform."

"Transform?" she asked confused.

"Huh, it will be easier for me to just show you." Josh then stood and walked to the center of the room. He then removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Tigress watched as he slowly began to increase his power level. Soon, his usually blue aura began to turn gold. His hair also turned gold, stand straight up as his power level skyrocketed.

Tigress sat there in disbelief as she gazed at him. His hair was solid gold in color and was standing on end. His body was surrounded by a flowing golden aura. After a moment, Tigress simply asked, "What is this form?"

"This is my transformed form." answered Josh, turning around to show Tigress his full form.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked.

"Why? Are you frightened?" he asked, nervous of her answer.

"No, I am not frightened, just confused. Why would you hide this from me?"

"I was afraid. Afraid that if you knew I could do this, you treat me like a monster. Very few people even know I can do this. The only ones who do know are my immediate family."

"Well, I can understand not wanting to be treated as if you were a monster." She then stood and approached him. Tigress then wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, Josh returning the embrace by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "But you don't have to worry about that, not with me." she finished.

"I love you, Tigress." he whispered.

"I love you too, Josh." she replied. They then looked into each others eyes and, slowly, placed their lips together. They held this embrace for what seemed like hours, though it was for one minute. Once they broke the kiss, Tigress asked, "Ha ha, so any more secrets you've been keeping from me?"

"Actually, yes." he answered honestly.

"R-Really, I was just kidding. But since you already admitted to it, what is it?" she asked, wanting to know everything about the love of her life.

"Well, I can transform one more time." he then backed away and began to once again increase his power level. Tigress' eyes widened as his hair turned jet-black and fell to the middle of his back. His aura once again changed color, going from golden to crimson red. Then, his body was slowly covered in short fur. The fur covered his entire torso, his chest excluded, and was colored crimson red.

Once he finished his transformation, Josh broke the silence that had formed in the room. "Well, here it is. My final form."

"My, this form is certainly different than your first two." she said, taking in his full image.

"I am a man of many talents." he said bowing.

"Let me guess, your family members are the only ones who know about this form as well." she said smiling, crossing her arms.

"Nope, your the first person that I have shown this form to." he said, returning the smile.

"What?" she asked, uncrossing her arms. "What do mean I'm the only one you've shown this form to?"

"Just what I said; you're the only person who has seen this form. None of my family know about it, for it is my most guarded secret. While my family know of the first transformation, they were at first slightly frightened by it. That is why I had not told them before of this form." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why did you tell me?" asked Tigress, unable to understand Josh's prior response.

"Because," he pulled her into a hug, "I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Tigress returned the warm embrace, replying, "Neither do I."

"Oh, I almost forgot." said Josh as he snapped his fingers in realization. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here Tigress, this is for you."

Tigress took the box and slowly opened it. She gasped seeing the contents of the small box; the necklace from the shop.

"H-How did you know?" she asked.

"I saw you admiring it and decided that you deserve it."

"Josh, you didn't have to do that." Tigress said, placing the necklace back into its box.

"Don't be silly, Tigress. You deserve it. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." he said smiling.

**MATURE CONTENT**

Tigress then pulled him into a deep kiss, which he eagerly returned. As they continued their kiss, Josh slowly brushed his tongue against Tigress' bottom lip, begging to enter. Tigress happily parted her lips slightly, giving him the entrance that he desired.

Their tongues then began to wrestle with one another. Tigress slowly wrapped her feline tongue around his, its rough texture arousing him. Josh broke the kiss and picked Tigress up bridal style, slowly walking to their bed. He then placed Tigress down gently, who then used her tail to wrap around his waist and pull him into bed as well.

They continued their passionate kiss, savoring each others presence. Slowly, Josh began to kiss Tigress' cheek and slowly move down to her neck, causing her to purr in pleasure. Tigress then reached up to her vest and slowly flicked open the sliver clasps. She left the top clasp closed, wanting Josh to open it.

He then looked into her eyes, asking for permission. Tigress nodded her head and he open the final clasp, revealing her supple 38DD size breasts. Josh's face turned a shade darker than her vest. Tigress, seeing this, brought him into a deep kiss, assuring him it was alright, though she too was slightly embarrassed.

Once they broke the kiss, Josh slowly began to kiss Tigress' left breast, rubbing his tongue slowly over the sensitive pink nub. He used his right hand to massage the other, causing Tigress to moan and pant slightly. Josh continued to lick and suckle, enjoying the noises being emitted from his feline lover.

Slowly, he began to kiss down Tigress' body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Once he reached the hem of her pants, he looked up at Tigress. Tigress gave a nod of permission and lifted her waist to allow him to remove her pants from her being. Josh slid them off and through them to the ground.

He then lifted her left leg and began to apply gentle kisses to the back of her knee, causing her to purr at the sensation. Josh then moved upwards and began to suckle her breasts again. He then moved his right hands downwards, slowly rubbing the fabric covering her sacred area. He was surprised at the moistness his hand was met with.

He began to rub gently, causing Tigress to gasp in pleasure. He then decided to get a little cocky and began to finger her entrance through her panties. He kept this up for a few minutes, causing Tigress to pant and moan even more than before.

Josh loved Tigress more than anything, so he decided to give her as much pleasure as he possibly could. He then lowered his head to her waist and slowly removed her now soaked panties. Tigress lifted her legs slightly as he did this, wanting it as much as he did. Once he removed them, he lifted himself up to view Tigress' full form. His face began to blush darker than his own crimson fur, for he was still in his transformed state.

Tigress noticed this a let out a small chuckle, returning Josh's attention to the primary goal at hand: pleasing his Tigress. He then lowered his head once again, and gave one lone, loving lick to her sacred area. This sent a wave of pleasure over Tigress, causing her to gasp slightly.

Josh then decided to hold nothing back. He proceeded to prod her area with his tongue. He gave her long licks as he continued pleasuring her. Josh looked upwards to look at Tigress' face, finding that she had rolled her eyes back from the pleasure. This caused him to smile inwardly as he continued pleasuring Tigress. Finding no reason to maintain his current transformation, he released it, returning to normal, but never slowing down.

He didn't care if this was a 'one-sided deal', which it wasn't. He was receiving just as much pleasure as she was, and Josh was content so-long as Tigress was happy. He continued to lick and prob her area, earning several mewls and purrs.

After several minutes of his continuous licking and prodding, Tigress could feel her end approaching. "O-Oh, gods. Josh, I-I'm... so close!" Josh then decided to up the ante, increasing the speed of his licks. "OOOHHHH", screamed Tigress, her climax arriving. She rose her hips from the immeasurable pleasure, Josh continuing to lick and prob, wanting to have her orgasm last as long as possible.

After a minute, Tigress finally began to come off of her high, lowering her still inclined hips, her panting ragged. Josh then crawled up next to her, laying beside his beloved Tigress. But before he could wrap his arms around her, she sat quickly, leaving him with a confused look.

"Tigress..." Josh had no chance to finish.

"Uh-uh, You're not having all the fun here." she interrupted, lowering her head to his member, which had formed a rather noticeable tent in his pants. Tigress, quickly using her claws to dispose of the material, purred at the sight of her prize. "My, my, my. It looks like someone is happy to see me." she purred seductively.

"Well, how could I not be, having just seen the most beautiful woman before me, completely nude." Josh replied, causing Tigress to blush.

"Well, that's enough talk." she said, lowering her head to his shaft.

"Ha, whatever you sa-aaayyy!" Josh lowered his gaze to see Tigress licking his Bo staff from base to tip. Tigress rested her tongue on the opening, allowing the taste of his precum overtake her tongue. She loved the salty-sweet taste that it provided, and she wanted more. Tigress then began to massage his swollen member with her rough feline tongue.

Josh was in a state of pure bliss. He began to pant hard as he shut his eyes, wanting to focus all his senses of the one thing that mattered at the time. Tigress' nose twitched at his scent, causing her to become even more aroused than before. She then began to suckle his tip, causing Josh to moan quietly. "Oh God, Tigress. Yes." This encouraged Tigress to increase her speed, licking and massaging at an even greater pace.

"T-Tigress, careful. I-..." was all that Josh could manage to say before he released himself. He heard several audible swallows coming from Tigress as she allowed his substance to slide down her throat, enjoying the delightful flavor that it provided for her.

"Uh-uh, we are just getting starting." said Tigress, licking her lips as she raised her head. She then positioned herself over Josh's leaking member, allowing the tip to brush her sacred area, teasing them both simultaneously.

"Tigress, are you certain that you want to do this. There will be no turning ba.." Josh was interrupted when Tigress smashed her lips to his.

"I'm am very certain. There is no man that I would rather be with. I want to spend my life with you and only you. Now take me, and make me yours and only yours, _forever_." Tigress said, whispering the last part into his ear.

"And I want nothing, but to be with you forever." he returned.

"I thought so. Now, shall we begin." she said seductively.

"Whenever you are ready, my Lotus Blossom." Tigress then slid him into her, until she felt him pressing against her resistance. Josh took her hands in his own, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. She smiled at him and, raising up slightly, let herself drop. Tigress hissed in pain as his member broke her hymen. Josh sat up and embraced Tigress, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her pain.

After a moment, Tigress' pain was gone, and she began to slowly move against Josh. Her pain was now replaced with pleasure as she began to moan, as did her lover.

Tigress then dismounted Josh, leaving a confused look etched upon his face. Josh looked to see that Tigress was in front of him, on all fours and swaying her hips seductively towards him. Tigress raised her tail, making her objective known to him. Josh smiled and approached her from behind on his knees, taking her waist in both of his, causing Tigress to purr lightly.

"What are you waiting f-" she never finished, for he rammed his cock into her tight snatch. Tigress hissed and tore at the sheets, loving the feeling of his member rubbing her inside. "Oh Gods. Yes! Faster!" she begged, wanting to feel him in her more than ever.

"A-as you... wish, my... little Kitten." Josh grunted as he slammed into Tigress faster and harder than the first time, multiplying both their pleasure tenfold. "God, you're so tight." he said, feeling her squeezing his flaccid member.

Tigress responded by pressing back against him, grinding against his cock. Her tail slowly snaked its way in between his legs, fondling his balls as he pumped harder. This causing Josh to let out a light grunt in pleasure. Josh decided to return the favor and used one hand to gently rub her now soaked feline lips, searching for a particular bundle of sensitive nerves.

As his finger brushed passed it, Tigress mewled in pleasure, causing Josh to smile inwardly. He then took the nerve ending between his thumb and forefinger and applied gentle rubs, making Tigress gasp, purr and mewl in pleasure. He then began to time his thrusts with his rubbing, increasing her pleasure exponentially.

Tigress was now panting as she released a mini-orgasm, coating Josh's member with her juices, adding pleasure to both of them. Tigress began to mewl as Josh began to pant. Tigress turned and pushed Josh back onto the bed, placing herself on top once again. She began to bounce in rhythm with his thrusts and rubbing, causing her to scream in pleasure.

They continued their 'mating' for hours, enjoying the moment when they were bound, not just in a physical sense, but in an emotional and soulful one as well. Soon, both Tigress and Josh could feel their ends approaching. "Oh, God... Tigress, I-I'm about to..."

"I-I can feel it, and so am I!" screamed Tigress. "Gods, yes!"

Tigress and Josh released together, a feeling of euphoria surrounding them. Tigress extracted her claws and buried them in Josh's shoulders as she climaxed, causing him to bleed slightly. Josh didn't care though, he could barely feel it at all.

They held their shared climax for another minute, starring into each others eyes. They gave each other another heated and passionate kiss as they finally began to calm down. Tigress collapsed onto Josh, holding him tightly. Josh didn't even bother to pull out of her, he just returned the hug, never wanting to let go.

Tigress slowly began to drift off to sleep. Before she was completely asleep, she whispered, "I love, _my _Dragon Warrior."

"And I love you, my Lotus Blossom." replied Josh, petting Tigress' head, which was now resting on his chest. They then drifted off together, never releasing their embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**I have used some comedy form teamfourstar, the comedy that I have used from them belongs to them only. I do not own their original material.**

**AAAAWWWWW YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! SCHOOLS OUT MOFO'S. IT'S TIME TO PARTY! WHERE THE BITCHES AT?**

**This is rated M for several themes that would cause insanity wolf to be shocked. Insanity wolf as in "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies FUCKED YOU WITH A RAKE!" Well, here it is.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The sun was now rising on the Valley of Peace, it rays burning off the fog that had set in the previous night. As the fog was burned off, the gates to the Village opened, allowing the thirteen Kung Fu Masters to enter. "Ah, its good to be home." said Mantis as he inhaled deeply.

"I know, it is good to be back." agreed Viper, giving Mantis a light kiss on the cheek.

"I can't wait to show you the Palace." said Crane as he wrapped a wing around Mei Ling, causing the Mountain Cat to blush.

"I can't wait either." Mei Ling replied suggestively, giving Crane a kiss on his beak. The tone of her voice caused him to blush deeply. They both then heard laughter, turning to find Monkey and Jiu Han, covering their mouths to stifle their laughter. Crane and Mei Ling both shot glares at the monkey and white fox, effectively silencing their laughter.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be home. What do you say we head out to some of the local prank stores." suggested Monkey to Jiu Han.

"I like that idea. Then we could go and grab some food." Monkey and Jiu Han started to walk towards the market, but were stopped when Master Flying Rhino placed his Cloud Hammer in their path.

"We do not have time right now for that. We must administer The Dragon Warrior's Challenge." spoke the Rhino in a firm voice, causing several irritated sighs to be emitted from the others. Master Flying Rhino smiled and finished with, "But then, once we are finished, I am sure that there will be plenty of time to relax." causing the once disappointed masters to smile.

"Ha ha, yes Master Rhino is correct. Let us hurry to The Palace." agreed Master Oogway, heading to the Palace at his usual speed.

Shifu sighed and followed his Master, laughing inwardly at his definition of 'hurry'. As they walked through the Valley, they were all greeted by the villagers. The Masters smiled and waved as they continued to walk, occasionally stopping to speak to excited little children.

"So, what is the Dragon Warrior like? What is personality and what does he look like?" questioned Master Ju to Viper, trying to pass the time as they continued their long walk to The Jade Palace.

"Well, he is very kind. He is friendly to everyone, though when necessary, he can be somewhat terrifying." Viper tried to explain.

"Ha, you can say that again." interrupted Mantis from atop Viper's back. This gained a look of confusion from the other Masters who had yet to meet Josh.

"It's a long story. Anyways, he is also somewhat funny, depending on the situation." Viper continued.

"I see. But what does he look like? I would like to know the appearance of the mighty Dragon Warrior, so I can give him a proper greeting to begin with." explained the Cheetah. Viper noticed that the other Masters had also turned their attention to Viper, equally interested in her description of Josh.

"Well, he is tall, almost six feet in height. He has medium length brown hair."

"Yes, he is also has tremendous strength." added Crane.

"Ha, not only that, but he has amazing skill." Monkey said, entering into the conversation. "I doubt that few would be able to go toe-to-toe with him."

"What makes you say that?" question Jiu Han as she held onto Monkey's arm.

"When he first arrived from Gods know where, he immediately fought against Tong Fo and his small bandit army." explained Monkey.

"I bet he had a hard time dealing with them." interjected Master Chow, flicking his forked tongue as he spoke.

"I agree, he must have had a difficult time against that Tong Fo and his Hammer." spoke Master Ox.

"You couldn't be more wrong." laughed Monkey.

"How so?" inquired Masters Ox and Rhino, everyone joining in the conversation.

"Well, he killed them without breaking a sweat." explained Mantis, waving his thingies as he explained.

"Oh, so there were only a few of them?" spoke Master Ju, coming to the conclusion that there must have only been around a dozen of them.

"Well, if consider nearly sixty well armed bandits a few, then yes." said Viper, gaining several shocked expressions from the surrounding Masters.

"Oh, that is quite an accomplishment. And what of Tong Fo? He is in prison, I suspect." spoke Master Croc.

"Actually he is dead." answered Crane.

"How?" questioned Mei Ling as she walked beside Crane.

"HA! Josh that's how. He beat Tong Fo like it was nothing. Then he impaled him with his hand, after he tried to kill Tigress." laughed Monkey.

"I see, then what of the **Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang? **I assume that it is locked safely away within the Jade Place." spoke Jiu Han.

"Nope, it has been destroyed." answered Viper.

"What? How is that possible?" question Master Rhino, shocked that such a weapon could be destroyed.

"Well, when Tong Fo tried to kill Josh with it, he caught it with his bare hand." explained Crane, causing the others to don shocked faces.

"Yeah, then he crushed it in one-hand. Oh, the look on Fo's face was priceless." finished Monkey as he imitated Tong Fo's face, causing the other's to laugh.

"Well, this will be quite interest. Perhaps when we are finished, The Dragon Warrior would mind showing me some of his _skills._" spoke Master Ju, purring silently at the thought.

_"I would be so sure about that." _ Thought Viper.

"Alright, I think that's enough talk for now. Let us just hurry to the Palace." spoke Master Shifu, becoming tired of the conversation.

Once they arrived at the Jade Palace doors, Master Shifu quickly pushed them open, ready to proceed with the current task of applying The Dragon Warrior's challenge. "Ah, just as we left it. The gardens full of blossoming flowers, the pond and its crystal clear water, the two gaping holes in the wall... WHAT!" roared Shifu.

"Oh my, it seems something interesting happened while we were away." spoke Oogway, examining to two holes in the wall.

"I can't even begin to think what could have caused this." spoke Shifu, his voice filled with anger.

"Master Shifu, what is the problem?" question the others as they entered the courtyard.

"Oh, well that's new." spoke Crane as he noticed the wall.

"Ugh, I hope I don't have to fix that." whispered Monkey to Jiu Han, causing the white fox to snicker. They were both silenced when Shifu glared at them.

"Ha ha ha, Shifu I think I will go and meditate. Why don't you and and the others find the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. Afterwards, we will begin with the challenge." said Oogway as he headed to the Palace's reflecting pool.

The other Masters immediately followed Shifu to the barracks, hearing him mumble things like, "Of all the no-good...", or "If Tigress trained while I was gone..." and "I will have answers...".

Once they entered the barracks, Shifu went straight towards Josh's room. He immediately pushed it open, not bothering to knock. "Alright Dragon Warrior, I want answers now. Why is..." Master Shifu stopped talking when he realized the room was empty.

"Is there something wrong, Master Shifu?" inquired the others as the caught up with him.

"Yes, the Dragon Warrior is not present at this moment. I can't believe this. Not only are there two giant holes in the wall outside, but on top of that, the Dragon Warrior isn't even here." said Shifu through gritted.

"Perhaps Tigress knows where he is." suggested Crane, trying to calm his master.

Shifu took a deep breath to calm his nerves. ",*Sigh* Yes you are correct, Master Crane." With that, Shifu walked over to Tigress' door. Before he could knock however, he heard snoring. Not just one person, but two.

Master Shifu through open the door in a rage, his blood boiling with anger. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There, on the bed, a sleeping Tigress was laying atop Josh, their arms wrapped around one-another in a loving embrace, neither of them wearing clothes. Shifu's eye twitched as he processed the sight.

As the others entered the room, they were also shocked, for they had all known Tigress and never thought that she would be the kind of person to have any kind of a relationship, let alone a romantic one. Crane hid his face beneath his hat as Jiu Han, Master Ju, Mei Ling and Viper starred with blushes on their faces. Monkey and Mantis snickered to themselves, though they were silenced when they were smacked by Jiu Han and Viper respectively. Masters Chow, Flying Rhino, Ox and Croc also covered their eyes, all of them equally embarrassed by the sight.

"WHAT is going on HERE!" yelled a furious Shifu. Tigress and Josh awoke immediately to the red panda's screaming. After years of training, Tigress immediately stood at attention before she realized that she was without any clothing. However, Josh immediately wrapped both himself and Tigress in a blanket, so as to prevent her from becoming even more embarrassed than she already was.

"I asked what is going on here." spoke Shifu again, struggling to keep himself from killing the two before him.

"I think we should go." whispered Crane to the others, who had already begun to walk towards the door.

"No, no one move a muscle. Now, I ask again; what is going on here?" he questioned again.

"Master Shifu, we can explain." said Tigress, her face red from embarrassment.

"Explain what? Why there are two holes in the wall outside, why you obviously trained against my orders, or why you slept with the Dragon Warrior? So which would you like to start with?" said Shifu, his voice tainted with rage.

When neither of them answered, Shifu narrowed his gaze on them. "Alright, let's start with the holes in the wall outside."

"Well, that was from..." Josh trailed off, searching for the proper words.

"From what?" asked Shifu.

"From my training." finished Tigress.

"Ah, of coarse. Now, why did you go against my orders and train?" inquired Shifu.

"Because I..." Tigress could not answer the question presented to them.

"Because I encouraged her to train, Shifu." interrupted Josh.

"Alright, now for the final question. Why were you two sleeping together, _naked_!" yelled Shifu once again. This time, neither Josh nor Tigress could answer his question. The air in the room had become thick. "Well, I am waiting, Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior."

"Because we are in love!" roared Tigress, not ashamed to admit it. This caused everyone in the room to stare at them with shocked, disbelieving faces.

"Everyone, out." spoke Shifu silently.

"But, Mast..."

"OUT! NOW!" he yelled.

The others quickly piled out of the room. "Well, looks like I'm not going to get to play with The Dragon Warrior." said Master Ju in a disappointed tone.

"_That's _what you are thinking about now? I am concerned that Shifu will kill the Dragon Warrior and we will have made this journey for nothing." spoke Master Chow nonchalantly.

"I can't believe that Tigress and Josh, well, you know." said Mantis as he hopped with the others.

"I know what you mean." said Monkey.

"Do you really think that Tigress meant what she said? That she and Josh are in love?" questioned Crane.

"Definitely." responded Viper, Mei Ling, and Jiu Han simultaneously.

"How can you tell?" asked Mantis, now taking a seat on Viper's back.

"Trust us, we can tell." agreed Mei Ling.

"Yeah, let's just say that we speak from experience." Jiu Han said, taking Monkey's hand in her own.

**Back in Tigress and Josh's room**

* * *

Shifu ignored the other's conversation as they exited, instead turning his attention to the two warriors before him, giving them a glare that would frighten anyone. Well, almost anyone. "How DARE you, Dragon Warrior! How dare you violate my daughter."

"Master Shifu, with all due respect, I love Tigress more than anything in this or any other world. She is everything to me, and I would do anything for her." responded Josh, mustering up as much respect as he could.

"And I love him, father. Before, my life was nothing but training and Kung Fu, but now I feel happiness." spoke Tigress.

"Tigress, I assure you that you are not in-love." Shifu said with disdain in his voice.

"But I DO love him, Father. Why can't you see that?"

"And I love her, Shifu." Josh said as he planted a gentle kiss on Tigress' cheek.

"You will be silent! Tigress, I cannot see how you could do such a thing as this. You are just being foolish, and your foolishness has brought disgrace upon the entire Jade Palace." spoke Shifu, solemnly shaking his head. This caused Tigress to flatten her ears against her head and averted her gaze, trying to fight back tears of being called a disgrace.

This caused Josh's rage to explode. "How DARE YOU! How dare you walk in here and insult her like that; Tigress: your daughter, the one that I love! She has spent her life trying to make you happy, trying to please YOU, only to never receive you praise or even a compliment! And then when she does something for herself, you treat her a disgrace!"

"You DARE raise your voice to me? Do not forget; you may be the Dragon Warrior, but I am still YOUR Master." quipped Shifu.

"You are not my Master! Last I checked, Oogway was the Grand master, not you. And there is nothing you can do to prevent mine and Tigress' love." Tigress felt a tear of joy form in her eye. She knew now that Josh truly did love her, and that there would be nothing to keep them apart.

Tigress then turned around and embraced her love in passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." she said as they broke for air.

"And I love you, my little Tiger-Lilly." he returned.

"Don't you dare touch her! True; I may not be _your _master, but I am Tigress' master and her father, even if it is by adoption, and I have not given you my blessing!" yelled Shifu.

"Then GIVE me your blessing." pleaded Josh.

"No, I shall not."

"Father, please. Why can you not accept us? Why can't you just let be together and let me be _happy_? " asked Tigress, tears forming in her eyes.

"It not that I cannot accept you two, Tigress. I want nothing more than for you to be as happy as possible. It's just that..." Shifu began to trail off.

"Just what? Please Father, what is it?" Tigress then began to cry openly, not caring who saw. Josh wrapped her into a loving hug, Tigress burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"It's that I want you to be with someone who is strong enough to protect you!" Shifu yelled. "I want to be certain that, once I am gone, there will be someone strong enough to protect you from harm."

"But I WILL protect her, Shifu." replied Josh.

"I know you will TRY as hard as possible, but I don't know that you are strong enough TO protect Tigress." answered Shifu, lowering his now shaking head.

"But Father, he IS strong enough. You have seen him fight against..." Tigress was interrupted by Shifu.

"Fight who? Some lowly bandits and others of the sort. The Dragon Warrior may have defeated Tong Fo and Temutai, but they were nothing but gnats compared to other villains that are out there."

"*Sigh* You are correct, Shifu. There are many others far more powerful than those two, but I assure you I am more powerful than even they. How can I prove that to you? Please tell me. What I must do to earn your blessing?" asked Josh, now bowing in respect.

"Hmm." Shifu then began to ponder how Josh could prove himself. "*Sigh* Alright. I will give you my blessing, but first, you must accomplish these three tasks. 1: You must face the Dragon Warrior's Challenge and pass. 2:You must defeat me in a one-on-one spar. And finally after a small reprieve: You must defeat the other Masters who are to administer the Challenge and me in a six-on-one, no holds bar fight. Know that we will not hold back and fight with all of our strength, is that clear? And should you fail, you will not be allowed within the same room as my daughter." he finished.

Shifu smiled inwardly at himself. He was certain that Josh would not agree to such strenuous terms, and if he did not, then Shifu knew that he would not be able to protect his daughter.

"But father, that is by far too difficult a task. Can't you think of another way for Josh to prove himself?" asked Tigress. Tigress knew that Josh was more than powerful enough to accomplish this task, but still thought it too difficult.

"I agree Shifu, and I WILL accomplish this task. Now, when do we begin?" Josh answer shocked the red-panda slightly, but he smirked nonetheless.

"In two hours, Dragon Warrior. We will meet in the courtyard then."

"Excellent. Now, would you please step out while Tigress and I get dressed?" asked Josh, for he and Tigress were still nude and wrapped in a blanket.

"Of coarse." with that, with that Tigress and Josh were left alone to get dressed.

"I can't believe that Shifu would make you go through such a challenge to have his blessing." spoke Tigress as she stepped out from the blanket.

"Why? Are you afraid I will fail?" asked Josh jokingly.

"Ha ha, of coarse not. It just seems a little harsh, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But he probably just wants to make certain that you're always protected. Fatherly instincts, I guess." said Josh with a shrug.

"I guess so." Tigress then gave an adorable little yawn, causing Josh to smile. Josh walked up behind Tigress and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss behind her feline ears.

"Still tired?"

"Yeah. Getting woken up to find Shifu and the others in your room starring at you, it kind of takes it out of a girl. That, and after hours with you last night." Tigress answered while leaning her back to kiss her love.

"Ha ha, I feel the same way. We have two hours. What do say we sleep for a little longer?"

"I like that idea." Tigress and Josh then laid back into bed, falling asleep while holding each other in their arms.

**One Hour Later**

* * *

Tigress and Josh woke up an hour later, feeling much more rested. They got dressed and decided to go talk with the others. As they were walking down the hall, Tigress noticed that Josh was rubbing his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache, that's all." answered Josh, still rubbing his head.

"I think I know a way to fix that." said Tigress, a grin on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Tigress then pulled Josh into a broom closet, locking the door behind them.

A few minutes later, Tigress and Josh walk out of the closet. "I can really get used to that." spoke Josh, giving Tigress a kiss on the cheek.

"Mm, so could I." said Tigress, licking her lips.

"So, you want to go get some breakfast?" he asked, feeling hungry from... recent events.

"Sure, then after later, maybe we can spend some time together." Tigress whispered in his ear seductively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They turned around and were quickly greeted with a sight that cause them both to freeze in place, embarrassment immobilizing them both. There, in front of them, stood Crane, Monkey and Mei Ling, starring at them with widened eyes.

"Oh, hey... g-guys. I w-was just showing Mei Ling around the palace. Master Shifu and Master Oogway said it was okay for,um, her and Jiu Han to stay and, uh, train." stuttered Crane, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Y-yes, I hope that that is, um, okay with you two. I have a feeling that we w-will get along just fine, ha ha." said Mei Ling, rubbing the back of her head while looking around the now crowded and awkward hallway.

"Well, its good to have you here." said Josh, smiling a little.

"Yes, I can't wait to train with you, Mei Ling." said Tigress, finally coming over her embarrassment.

"Okay, so if Crane is giving Mei Ling a tour of the palace, what is are you doing Monkey?" Josh inquired the simian.

"Oh, yeah. I was just getting some almond cookies for me and Jiu Han. Do you guys want some?" asked an always chipper Monkey, looking at the others in the hallway.

"What do you think, Tigress?" Josh asked.

"Hmm, why not? It has been a while since I had any, and I don't think you've had a chance to try one of Monkey's cookies yet anyway." reasoned the Tiger Master.

"No, I haven't. Why, are they good?" Josh asked. He was greeted with laughter from the other in the hall.

"Ha, you haven't tasted anything until you have eaten one of Monkey's cookies." laugh Crane.

"Yeah, it took me years to figure out the perfect recipe for them, and not to boast, but they are excellent." spoke the simian, crossing his arms in confidence.

"Even _I _have to agree. I haven't tasted anything that can compare to Monkey's almond cookies. Well, aside from you cooking. And you, of coarse." Tigress whispered the last part into Josh's ear, causing him to blush a light shade of red. Thanks to her acute hearing, Mei Ling also had to suppress a blush, coughing into her hand to hide the red on her face.

"You alright, Mei Ling?" inquired a concerned avian.

"Yeah, just a tickle in the back of my throat. Now, why don't you show me _your _room, Crane?" asked Mei Ling, lightly pulling on his wing.

"Why my room?" inquired Crane.

"I'll _show you_ when we get there." Mei Ling whispered to him seductively as she winked.

"Oh, OOHH. Yeah, let's hurry." Crane agreed as he quickly led Mei Ling into the barracks.

Josh, Tigress, and Monkey stood in the hallway for a moment, laughing at Crane's reaction when he realised what Mei Ling meant. "Alright Monkey, let's go have some of those cookies you mentioned." Josh said as he and Tigress began to walk toward the kitchen, Monkey quickly following suit.

**In The Kitchen**

* * *

"Wow, Monkey, you were right these are good." complimented Monkey as he finished the almond cookie Monkey had given him.

"See, I said they were good." Tigress agreed as she finished her own cookie. "Oh, Josh, you seem to have something on your lips."

"Really? Where?" Josh asked as he was about to wipe his mouth. Tigress put her hand on his, stopping him.

"Here, allow me." Tigress then leaned forward and gave her love a kiss that he happily returned. They held the kiss for a few moments, completely forgetting the monkey in the room. "Mm, I think I got it." purred Tigress as they broke for air.

"Well, I wouldn't mind giving another chance to make sure."

"Alright love birds, that's enough for now. Remember, we have to go to the courtyard in a few minutes anyway." Monkey interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right Monkey." Tigress then turned her attention to Josh. "We will finish this later." she purred.

"As you wish, my lotus Blossom."

"Alright you two. So, what did you think of the cookie? Best you've ever eaten right?" Monkey questioned, eager to hear praise.

"Yeah, they were pretty good." Josh complimented.

"Only pretty good? What could make them better?" asked Monkey, slightly irritated that his cookies weren't being praised as if they were made by the gods themselves.

"Well, have you tried adding some vanilla? Perhaps a dash of ginger would also amplify the flavor as well." Josh suggested.

"Wow, I never thought of that. Since when do you bake?" asked Monkey as he prepared to make even more cookies, adding the suggested ingredients to the mix.

"Trust me, Monkey. Josh is has many... _talents._" Tigress said, giving Josh a small kiss.

"Alright you three, let's head outside. It is time to administer the Dragon Warrior's Challenge." spoke Master Oogway as he entered the room.

"Yes, Master Oogway." spoke Monkey and Tigress as the three of them bowed. Oogway smiled and began to leave the room.

"Well, I guess I'll go on outside. See you two later." Monkey then ran out the door, leaving Tigress and Josh alone in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Josh said as he pulled Tigress into one final kiss.

"Yeah, let's go." With that, Tigress and Josh made their way outside.

**Jade Palace Courtyard**

* * *

Once Josh and Tigress were outside, they saw that the only others outside were Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Jiu Han, all of whom were standing to the side. They made their way to the other four masters. "Hey guys. I would like you to meet Jiu Han." Monkey said, introducing his girlfriend.

"Hello, I'm the Dragon Warrior, but you can call me Josh. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said while bowing to the snow-white fox before him.

"The pleasure is all mine. It is good to finally meet the legendary Dragon Warrior." Jiu Han returned the bow.

"Hey, have you guys seen Crane and Mei Ling? They have been gone for a while now." Mantis asked from atop Viper's head.

"Well, the last we saw them, Mei Ling was pulling Crane to his room in the barracks." Tigress answered the insect. This caused Viper and Jiu Han to blush, though Mantis failed to pick up on it right away.

"What could there be in Crane's room?" asked a confused Mantis. Viper looked at him as if to ask him if he were serious.

"You really don't know?" asked the snake.

"*Sigh* Guys, could you help me out here? I need to explain this to Mantis."

"Oh no, don't look at me. This is between _you__ and __your _boyfriend. Leave me out of this." Said Jiu Han, backing away from the two.

"Yeah, this is your problem Viper. You _are _a couple, so it's up to you now." Monkey agreed, backing up beside Jiu. Tigress and Josh looked at the snake an insect with amazed faces.

"Wait, you two are together?" Tigress asked Viper.

"Yes sister, we are." Viper smiled proudly.

"Oh my gods. I'm so happy for you, both of you. When did this happen?" Tigress asked her sister, wanting to know everything.

"Well, while we were away, Mantis and I began to grow closer. Eventually, we confessed our feelings for one another." Viper answered smiling.

"Well, congratulations you two. I'm happy that you two found love." spoke Josh.

"As am I, sister. I am certain that you two will be happy for a _long time_ to come." agreed Tigress.

"Yeah, I will do anything for my sweet Viper." Mantis said, kissing Viper's cheek.

"Oh, I love you Mantis." Viper said returning the kiss.

"Ha ha, is there anything _else_ Tigress and I don't know about?" Josh asked, looking over the entire group.

Monkey raised his hand, saying with a smile, "Actually, yes. Jiu Han and I are also a couple."

"Well, I am happy for you two as well. I hope that Monkey treats well, Jiu." Tigress said smiling.

"Ha ha, at this rate, the entire Jade Palace will be filled with couples." Josh spoke, laughing.

"I know. Monkey and I, Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, Mantis and Viper, and Crane and Mei Ling. We will need to add some new rooms to the Palace soon." Jiu Han laughed while giving Monkey a Kiss, which he returned passionately.

"Hey, speaking of which, I wander what Crane and Mei Ling could be doing that is taking so long." Mantis stated. The others could only sigh and laugh at the bugs ignorance.

Viper sighed and leaned to Mantis, whispering in his ear. Once she finished the explanation for the other two's absence, Mantis was a brilliant shade of red, caused by both his knowledge of what was causing Crane and Mei Ling to be late, but also his own embarrassment of being unable to understand at first.

This caused the other to laugh. As they were laughing, a certain avian and feline joined the group. Crane was panting, hard. His face was also deep red, his beak dripping sweat, and his feathers were ruffled. Mei Ling was also slightly gasping for air. Her clothing was wrinkled and her fur matted from sweat.

"Hey you two, have fun in there?" Mantis asked, causing the two new-comers to blush deeply. Mantis laughed at this, only to receive a swift smack from Viper's tail.

"*Sigh* Looks like you'll have a hard time keeping that one under control, sister." Tigress said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sure that she can handle the task, my Lotus Blossom." Josh said, kissing Tigress' cheek.

"So, I take Shifu gave you his blessing." reasoned Crane.

"Actually, not yet, no. I have to accomplish three tasks to earn his blessing, to prove that I am strong enough to protect Tigress, though she's more than strong enough to handle anyone out there." Josh answered.

"You are too kind." Tigress said, giving him a kiss that he returned passionately.

"So, what are these 'tasks'?" asked Jiu, interrupting the couple.

"Well, let me think. First: I have to pass the 'Dragon Warrior's Challenge'. Second: I have to beat Shifu in a one-on-one spar. Finally, after a little break,: I have to defeat the Five Master that are to administer the 'Challenge' and Shifu in a six-on-one, no holds bar, battle royal. So, yeah..." Once Josh informed them of his tasks, they all looked at him with shocked and amazed faces.

"HO. LY. SHIT." Monkey muttered, coming out of his shocked state.

"You can't be serious." Viper stated plainly.

"Serious as a heart-attack." Tigress confirmed.

"Well, aren't you worried, even in the slightest?" Crane asked.

"No, I have never been more confident." Josh answered.

"H-How can you be so calm?" Jiu inquired.

"Yeah, you act as though it..." Mantis began, searching for a proper analogy.

"Will be like fighting a bunny with their hands tied behind their back." Mei Ling finished, earning several confused gazes from the others. "Hey, I'm just saying that it would be really easy, not that I would do it."

"Anyway, I am confident for several reasons." Josh stated.

"And those reasons would be?" asked a curious Mantis.

"Firstly: I know my own skills. And secondly: I will overcome anything to be with my beloved Tigress." he answered, smiling to the Tiger Master.

"And I will face any challenge to be with you, my Dragon Warrior." She purred in return.

The conversation that the friends were having was then interrupted by the ringing of a loud gong. Turning, they saw that Masters Shifu, Rhino, Ox, Croc, Chow, and Ju were standing in the center of the courtyard. "Dragon Warrior, are you ready to begin?" inquired Master Flying Rhino.

Josh stepped forward to where he was before the six Masters, the others stepping to the sidelines to observe. "I'm more than ready."

"Then let us commence with the 'Dragon Warrior's Challenge!" bellowed the Rhino Master.


	12. PETITION

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**ON JUNE 23RD THERE WILL BE A BLACK OUT ON FANFICTION BECAUSE OF THE FF STAFF ARE TAKING DOWN STORIES THAT DEEM 'INAPPRORIATE', MEANING STORIES OVER M RATINGS (GORE, VIOLENCE, YAOI, YURI, ETC.) THIS IS FANFICTION, EVEN ON THE TOP OF THE WEBSITE IT SAYS 'UNLEASE YOUR IMAGINATION', HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO UNLEASH ANYTHING WHEN THEIR NOT ALLOWING US?**

**THE BLACK OUT WILL SHOW THEM THAT WE MEAN BUSINESS AND WE WILL FIGHT FOR THIS RIGHT! JOIN THE PETITION, HELP THE MOVEMENT AND DON'T LET THEM DO THIS.**

**NOW, THE BLACK IS BASICALLY ALL READERS, AUTHORS, AND OTHERS WILL NOT GO ON FANFICTION FOR A WHOLE DAY, EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ACCOUNTS WILL BE AFFECTED. DON'T LET FF STAFF DO THIS, I'M PRETTY SURE A LOT OF YOU HAVE FAVORITE STORIES THAT ARE M RATED.**

**SPREAD THE WORD! THEY NEED TO KNOW WE MEAN BUSINESS!**

**And if you haven't joined the petition, the site is right below here. Join the movement, don't let this happen.**

w w w . / petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Don't forget to get rid of the spaces, that's all you need to do!


	13. Chapter 12

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**I have used some comedy form teamfourstar, the comedy that I have used from them belongs to them only. I do not own their original material.**

**This story is rated M for sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Ha ha, j.k., but seriously, Rated M, so if you are under 18, make sure your parents aren't in the damn room.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Two lone figures were walking through the snow covered mountains of Northern China, both wrapped in heavy cloaks. They were making their way towards a large door, built into the side of one of the hundreds of mountains. "We're here." spoke the smaller of the figures, removing its hood to reveal that it was the black Panther Daiyu.

"Finally." spoke the second, also removing its hood to reveal the Snow Leopard Tai Lung.

"*Chuckles* Well, we would have been here sooner, had you not insisted on stopping for so many... _breaks_." Daiyu said, looking at Tai Lung.

"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it. You seemed just as eager as I was, my love." he reminded her as he brought her into a kiss.

"Oh, how could I forget. After we're done here, why don't you and I enjoy each other's company for a few more days?" Daiyu suggested seductively after they broke the kiss.

"I think we could manage that."

"Good. Now let's get inside. The others are probably growing impatient, if they haven't already killed each other." With that, Daiyu pulled a hidden lever, causing the massive iron door too rise, allowing the two feline to enter.

They made their way through a long corridor, each side flanked by several doors. The walls and floors were made of expertly-cut, plain marble, adding an almost peaceful atmosphere, despite the fact that the entire structure was a festering pool of darkness.

Tai Lung and Daiyu finally entered into a large room, the center of which held a large, circular table. Around the table sat several figures. "Ah, its good to see you all. Tell me how you all are today, Tiger King, Yu Wang Wu, Mei Wu, Lequ Wu, Fenghuang, Lord Shen? I trust you all are finding the accommodations satisfactory." greeted Tai Lung.

"What do you want, brother?" inquired Yu Wang Wu. She was a snow leopard with light purple fur and darker purple spots. She had amethyst eyes and was wearing a tight vest, revealing the cleavage of her Double D breasts.

"Yes, tell us brother. What could have caused you to bother us?" asked Mei Wu. She had light green fur and darker green spots, as well as having emerald eyes. She wore a corset that hugged her midriff tightly, but still revealed her B73 sized bust.

"Calm yourselves, sisters. I assure you that you will find my offer rewarding for all of us."

"And what _is _this offer, Tai Lung." Tiger King asked. He was a large and Muscular orange and black tiger. He wore heavy, black iron-armor, which added not only to his defensive abilities, but his menacing appearance as well.

"I propose that we form a syndicate to defeat the mightiest Kung Fu Warrior's in all the world." he answered simply.

"Ha, you think _I_ need _your _help in taking down the greatest Kung Fu Masters?" asked Fenghuang incredulously. She was and owl that wore a purple vest and black slacks.

"Do not become overconfident, Fenghuang. We have all tried to conquer them before, and were all defeated by the same Kung Fu Masters. Alone, we will never prevail, but together, we can defeat all in our way." countered Daiyu, angry that the owl would speak to Tai Lung in such a manner.

Shen then rose from his seat. He was a white peacock with red designs on his tail feathers. "And if we form this 'syndicate', what happens then, Tai Lung?"

"Simple. Once we defeat the Kung Fu Masters, I will take the Dragon Scroll, as I was always destined to."

"And what do _we _get in return?"

"Patience, Tiger King, I was getting to that. Tiger King, you will be allowed to form the Tiger Nation that you and your army has striven for. Shen, you will finally be allowed to rule Gong-men City and all its Provinces. Fenghuang, you shall rule the Jade Palace to your liking." answered Tai Lung as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"And what of us, brother?" inquired Lequ Wu. She was a snow leopard like her sisters, though she had blue fur. She wore clothing similar to her sisters as well, slightly exposing her C49 breasts. Her fur and beauty were magnified by her deep sapphire-blue eyes.

"Don't worry sisters. I know full-well that you do not want to rule a nation, nor do you want to be treated as royalty, though I can't see why. But I _do _know what three truly want." Tai Lung said, crossing his arms.

"You three want to find perfect husbands. You want someone who will _love _for who you are, not for just your beauty. And I assure you sisters, you will each be allowed to scour all the world to find this one person, without having to worry about being captured and imprisoned."

Everyone at the table seemed quite satisfied by the arrangements. Everything seemed like it could be perfect, until Shen brought a question to attention that the others hadn't thought of. "How will we defeat the Kung Fu Masters? We are vastly outnumbered, even with mine and the Tiger King's armies."

"Leave that to me." spoke Daiyu.

"HA! How can you defeat them all?" asked the peacock.

Daiyu growled in anger, but decided to explain her and Tai Lung's plan. "You see, _Lord _Shen, I have studied Dark Magic for years. During my studies, I uncovered a dark ritual that will endow anyone with the powers to control energy.

"Those with this ability can attain flight, super-strength, super-speed, and energy attacks. Just one can then destroy entire cities. So if all of us were given these abilities, killing the Masters of Kung Fu will be trivial." she answered with pride, effectively silencing the arrogant peacock.

"So, how did you discover this ritual?" asked Fenghuang.

"I poured through endless dark scrolls, searching for new techniques. It was then I discovered this ritual. It was the most sacred ritual of a group of ancient monks. It was forbidden, even among the eldest and most revered leaders."

Tiger King asked, "And we're just going to abuse it?"

"Oh, maliciously." answered Tai Lung.

"Bitchin'! How do we do it?" Shen asked, now quite interested.

"Just follow me." Daiyu spoke. She led Tai Lung and the others deeper into the complex hidden in the mountain. They soon entered into a dark room, lit only by black candles, which gave the room a menacing feeling.

In the center of the room were eight circles, drawn in what could only be described as dried blood. "Now, will everyone please step into a circle." instructed Daiyu. They all followed the Panther's orders, each stepping into one of the blood-painted circles.

Daiyu then placed a large, black pot in the center of the eight circles, the sides of which were inscribed with various symbols. She then threw in several different ingredients into the pot, some of which were powders of various colors and others were liquids in vials, creating a dark concoction.

Once she was finished adding the ingredients, Daiyu took her place in the remaining circle. She then placed her palms together and began to speak in a mysterious language that no one knew. She continued this for nearly five minutes, during which a black shadow began to surround everyone present in the room.

Once Daiyu finished chanting in the strange language, there was a flash of white, which was then replaced by a blackness that none could penetrate. "It is done." spoke the Panther.

"What did you do? I don't feel any different." asked Yu Wang.

"Why don't you try to concentrate some energy into your palm?" said Daiyu. They all did as instructed and all were equally amazed that they were able to form small forms of energy.

"What do you all think?" inquired Tai Lung to all others present.

"What did you do to us?" asked Tiger King, studying the orb of energy in his palm.

"I just used ancient and dark magic to bestow upon you the ability to control energy." explained Daiyu, walking over to Tai Lung and pulling him into a kiss.

"So, what do you say? Will you join me in my conquest?" asked the snow leopard.

Lord Shen was the first to reply. "*Sigh* I saw weird stuff just now. Weird, strange, sick, twisted, eerie, godless, _evil_ stuff. And I want in." spoke the peacock with a smile.

"I'm in." answered Fenghuang.

Yu Wang, Lequ, and Mei looked at each other and nodded. "We do not wish to rule, but we do want to find husbands, so we are with you. But once this is over, we will leave. Now, if you will excuse us, we are going to retire for the night." The Wu sisters then filed out of the room and headed to their separate rooms.

"I'm with the cause. I can't wait to destroy those Kung Fu Masters." Tiger King growled. "But what of the Dragon Warrior and Master Oogway? They still pose a slight threat to us."

"I wouldn't worry about them. I sent one of my minions with similar, though significantly weaker, powers as our own to the Jade Palace to kill them. I also ordered him to take any other Masters prisoner, including Shifu." Daiyu said, looking at Tai Lung as he smirked about the last part.

"What are we going to do with Shifu." asked Fenghuang.

Tai Lung growled at the mention of his former Master's, former _father's _name. "Make it HELL for him. Let's crush him, trample him to dust, and blow the remains of the dust to the walls. Then blow up the walls."

"You don't like him, do you?" asked Shen.

"Not especially, no. But now, we must focus on other matters. We will strike in one month."

"Why in a month?" asked Daiyu to her lover.

"I agree, Tai Lung. We could attack now and wipe out all before us." agreed Fenghuang.

"For several reasons. We will need to amass Tiger King's and Lord Shen's armies. We will not only battle the Kung Fu Masters, but the Imperial Army as well. Then we will have to battle against the armies of other countries later on.

"The additional month will provide us with time to assemble, arm, and prepare the armies. It will also allow us to become more accustomed to using our new powers to their fullest."

"Also, we will send messages to the evil clans, telling them of our coming conquest and offering them the opportunity to join us."

"You've had a lot of time to plan this out, haven't you?" spoke Tiger King.

"I've been locked away in prison for 19 years, you tell me." spoke Tai Lung sarcastically. "Now, let's all retire for the night. We will discuss this further tomorrow." With that, they all headed to their rooms. Tai Lung puller Daiyu aside, going unnoticed by the others. "Did you do it?"

"Yes. As you asked, I made you the most powerful. None shall be able to challenge you. I also did as you asked and made the Wu sisters the weakest."

"Good. As much as I hate to admit it, they could have defeated me had we been equal in strength. And I wouldn't have put it past them to do so. Now, what do you say we go and... get some rest?" Daiyu and Tai Lung then departed to their bed chambers, their evil plot having been set in motion.

**Jade Palace Courtyard.**

* * *

"Then let us commence with 'The Dragon Warrior's Challenge'" bellowed Master Flying Rhino.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" asked Josh to the Masters.

"Simple, you will battle us in the following order: Master Chow, Master Ju, Master Croc, myself, and finally Master Rhino." answered Master Ox.

"Rules?"

"No killing." replied Master Chow.

"I trust Shifu has made you aware of the agreement after the challenge."

"Yes, he has. And we will not hold back then." spoke Master Croc.

"Hmm, well that's all my questions. Shall we begin, Master Chow?" Josh asked the Komodo Dragon.

"Let's." Josh and Master Chow then walked into the center of the ring, the others taking to the side lines.

"Monkey, can I borrow your Bo Staff for a few minutes?" Josh asked, gaining a few confused looks from the others.

"Sure dude, just don't break it." Monkey said, tossing the Bo Staff to Josh. Josh caught the staff and twirled it a few times to become accustomed to its feel.

"No promises there, but I'll try." Josh replied. "Whenever you're ready, Chow."

"That's _Master_ Chow to you. Now, let's begin." The gong sounded and Master Chow began by jumping above Josh. He brought his tail down to hit Josh in the head, but Josh used the Bo Staff to block, sending Chow back about three meters.

Josh then rushed him, attacking at different angles with the Bo Staff. Show either dodged or blocked them all before he delivered a blow the broke the staff in half.

"Well, there goes that staff." observed Crane from the sidelines.

Josh then tossed the other half away, finding no current use in it. Instead, he opted to use physical combat. He and Chow both began trading blows, Chow primarily using his tail. Josh then took a step to the right, but faltered, leaving himself open. Chow came at him from the left and raised his tail, prepared to strike.

He brought his tail down, believing he had sealed his victory. "Ha, novice."

Josh smirked and rolled to the side, dodging the tail and delivered a jab to the Komodo Dragon's left knee. This caused Chow to fall to his knee. "Arrogant, aren't you."

"Hmm, that seemed familiar." stated Monkey as he and the others continued to observe.

Chow quickly stood and ruched Josh, his tail flailing from side to side to strike. Josh did a series of back flips until he reached a nearby tree. Josh jumped and grabbed a low-hanging branch with his tail as Chow did a low sweep with his tail.

Josh began to throw a series of punches and kicks to toward Chow as he used his tail to 'dance' around the tree. Chow blocked most of them, but a stray kick caught him in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards. Josh then used his own tail to launch himself into Chow, kicking him to the center of the ring.

"Monkey, isn't that..."

"Yes Mantis, it is. He's using Monkey Kung Fu. That means that falter earlier was Drunken Monkey style."

"Hmm, the Dragon Warrior seems to be quite skilled. Why did you teach him Monkey Kung Fu, Shifu?" asked Master Ox.

"I-I didn't." answered Shifu as he continued to watch the battle before him.

Josh walked over to the downed Master. "You done yet."

"*Argh* You insolent little... Golden Lotis Clap." Master Chow then clapped his hands together, causing a falsh of golden to be emitted.

Josh blinked his eyes furiously, but found that he had temporarily lost his sight. "Interesting. Maybe now you will be a challenge."

"You don't have a chance now, _Dragon Warrior_." Chow then began to release a series of kicks, punches and tail-whips. Josh, knowing he couldn't see, opted to use his ability to sense energy to determine where the next attack was coming from.

Josh effectively blocked every strike, much to the ire of Master Chow, who began to focus entirely on attacking. During his assault, Chow failed to notice that Josh had used his tail to locate the two halves of the Bo Staff. Josh then placed each end in either hand.

Josh then used the half in his hand to strike Chow in the stomach, knocking the air from him. Josh took this moment to strike him in the chin, causing him to lift into the air, and smack him down with both halves of the Bo Staff.

Chow was struggling to get up when he felt a foot placed on the back of his head. "It's over, Master Chow."

"Ah, so it would seem. Congratulations, Dragon Warrior, you fought well."

"As did you." complimented Josh.

"Now, allow me to fix your sight." offered Chow while rising from the ground.

"No need. Golden Lotis Clap." There was another golden flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"You know the Golden Lotis Clap? How?" inquired a shocked Master Chow.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior, how did you learn that technique? And how did you learn Monkey Kung Fu?" asked Master Shifu, walking over with the others.

"Well, I had some time, so I read some scrolls. I learned the basics to several styles of Kung Fu, though I prefer my own style." answered Josh.

"I see. Would you mind showing us what you have learned?" asked Master Croc.

"All in due time, Master Croc." Josh then turned to Monkey and handed him the now broken Bo Staff. "Sorry about that, Monkey."

"No problem. I learned quite a bit from just watching your fight." Monkey said, waving off the incident.

"Well, congratulations on your victory. Even had you lost, we would have deemed you the winner by default. Master Chow, you should know better than to use a technique like that." Master Ox said, glaring at Chow.

"There is no need to be scolding, Master Ox. There is no such thing as a 'fair fight', and I can accept Master Chow's action." The others looked at Josh with respect due to his wisdom, despite his age. "So, who's next?"

"That would be me." spoke Master Ju as she stepped forward. "And I assure you, you will have a harder time against me."

Josh and Master Ju then took their places in the center of the ring. They entered their fighting stances, Ju extending her arms, barring her claws. Josh also extended his arms, his fingers slightly curled.

"Master Shifu, what style is that?" asked Jiu Han.

"It would appear to be Wolf Style Kung Fu." answered the Red Panda. "It is a style that is often used by a large number of opponents at once, to overwhelm the enemy."

"It is unusual, because it has very little use when used by a single warrior." added Master Flying Rhino.

"You should not judge the Dragon Warrior yet, my friends. Let us see what he plans to do." spoke Master Oogway.

The gong was sounded and Master Ju began to attack. She started by running in a circular pattern around Josh, trying to make her greater speed apparent. _"Hmm, she thinks that she has more speed than myself. I will play along, after all, I don't want to make them feel weak." _Thought Josh as he began to move as well.

Master Ju circled Josh once more, then charged at him from behind. Josh jumped away, barely avoiding her claws. _"I have to make this look convincing. I don't want the others to realize that I'm holding back. Not yet, anyway."_

"Oh, looks like someone's a little quick on their feet." commented Master Ju as Josh reentered his Wolf-Style stance. Master Ju then rushed Josh, swiping her claws several times, though he dodged each swipe. Josh then threw several open-palm and back-handed strike. Master Ju used her speed to dodge each, while circling Josh and striking at him from behind.

Josh did a forward flip to dodge, simultaneously kicking away her in the stomach, sending Master Ju back several meters. _"Well, I'm tired of_ this._" _ Josh turned to face Master Ju just as she ran at him.

_"I'll have to end this soon. As fast as I may be, I don't have much stamina. And at this rate, I'll collapse from exhaustion." _Master Ju then delivered a series of punches and kicks, trying to push Josh back to the wall. Josh blocked each blow with ease, never giving any ground.

He soon realized that Master Ju was quickly tiring, and decided to end their battle before she was overcome with exhaustion. Master Ju threw a hard strike to his face, expecting him to dodge. However, Josh intercepted the strike with his right hand. He then delivered an open-palm strike to her stomach, knocking the breath from Master Ju. He finished with a leg sweep, bringing her to the ground with an audible *THUD*.

Master Ju was struggling to rise from her defeated position, but failed to do so. "*Sigh* I concede. Congratulations, Dragon Warrior, you have defeated me." Josh then helped to lift Master Ju into a standing position.

"I'm impressed, Dragon Warrior, you have demonstrated that you are quite capable of using the Wolf and Monkey styles of Kung Fu." commented Shifu as he approached.

"That was awesome, dude." spoke Mantis as the others joined their Master.

"I can't believe that you defeat _The_ Master Ju." spoke Crane in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's like, the fastest in all of China." added Jiu Han, Monkey agreeing with her.

"Seriously, dude. Master Ju is probably the only one faster than me." Mantis said.

"I'll say you're fast." commented Viper with a sly grin, gaining several laughs from the others.

"You are amazing." commented Mei Ling.

"Mm, he certainly is." said Tigress as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Josh returned the kiss without hesitation, holding it until the need to breathe was necessary. Neither of them payed any mind to the others around them.

Viper, Mei Ling, and Jiu Han blushed at the obvious implication, though the men failed to realize the innuendo.

Master Shifu coughed, bringing their attention to him. "Yes, well, I must agree that your skills are impressive. But remember, Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, I have not yet given you my blessing, so please keep the affection at a minimum."

"Yes, Shifu." Josh bowed.

"*Sigh* Yes, father. I mean, Master Shifu." Tigress replied while bowing beside her love.

"Tigress, I would be happy if you called me 'father'." he said, pulling her into a hug. Tigress was shocked at first, but soon returned the hug while smiling.

The others could only smile at the heart-warming family moment taking place before them. All was silent until everyone heard silent sobbing. They turned to see that Monkey was crying into his arm. "Dude, are you crying?" Mantis asked his simian friend.

"Y-yeah, it's just... moment like these really get to me." he answered.

"That's a little weird." spoke Crane.

Jiu Han glared at him, but turned her attention to Monkey. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well I think that it's sweet." she then planted a kiss on his cheek. Monkey returned the kiss, then hugging the white fox.

"*Cough* As much as I enjoy these king of moments, I would like to proceed with the Challenge." Master Ox interrupted.

"Yes, Master Ox, you are correct." agreed Shifu, breaking his hug with his daughter. "We must continue with the Challenge."

"Alright, who do I fight now?" asked Josh.

"You shall wage battle against I, the magnificent Master Croc. I shall dazzle you with my grace and illustrious skill. Now, prepare for your decimating defeat, Dragon Warrior."

"... Wordy little bastard, aren't you?" Josh said, earning several laugh from the others.

"You shall address me with the respect that I so rightfully deserve. Now, let us begin." Master Croc and Josh took their positions in the ring. When the gong sounded, Croc opened with a heavy tail smash. Croc was utilizing the heavy, metal ball on his tail, trying to crush his opponent.

Josh dodged each swing easily. He then used his own brown-furred tail to slam into Croc's side, causing the reptile to stagger. Before he could recover, Josh wrapped his tail around Croc's left leg and pulled it out from beneath the master. This caused Master Croc to fall to the ground.

Master Croc then recovered, jumping to his feet. He used his scaly-tail to catapult himself towards Josh. In mid-air, he began to rotate his body, using the momentum to strike at Josh several times with his tail. Josh dodged each attack. He then intercepted Master Croc's tail with his hand, grabbing hold of the metal ball on the end.

Josh then pivoted on his heel and threw Master Croc to the wall. The reptilian slammed into the wall and fell to the ground defeated. The others stood awestruck. They had never seen Master Croc defeated, let alone so easily.

"THAT was for being arrogant. Now, who's next?" Josh said, breaking them from there shocked states.

Master Ox stepped forward into the ring as Master Croc was heading to the sidelines rubbing his head. "I am the next opponent, Master Ox. I must warn you that, despite your skill, I will be a more difficult opponent to fall then Master Croc." spoke the master as he entered into his stance.

"Are you alright, Master Croc?" asked Shifu as Croc joined the others on the sidelines.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I just can't believe that I was beaten so easily."

"I agree, it was most shocking." commented Master Chow, his forked-tongue flickering as he spoke.

Crane then turned to Mei Ling, asking, "Did that seem somewhat familiar to you?"

"Yeah, it almost looked like..."

"Viper style, only adapted for his tail." Master Shifu finished for Mantis.

"Hey Tigress, did you teach Josh any of those styles?" Jiu Han inquired to the striped feline.

"No, I just showed him some of the basics to Tiger-Style. He learned the others from reading scrolls." Tigress answered.

"He has considerable skill." commented Viper.

"You haven't seen anything yet." spoke Tigress in hushed tone that none could hear.

The gong rang and Master Ox was the first to move. Instead of charging Josh as the prior three had, he used his great strength to jump high into the air. He landed directly behind Josh and gave a backwards- sweeping leg kick.

Josh jumped the leg kick and spun in the air, throwing a downwards kick of his own. Master Ox blocked the kick with his right forearm, then doing double-fist punch. Josh blocked his attack and glided with the force, landing in a standing position a few feet away.

_"Hmm, he's holding back, just like the others. I thought this would happen. This is just to see if I'm worthy of being Dragon Warrior. Their probably saving their strength for Shifu's last challenge. Well, I'll just end this now."_

Master Ox then charged at Josh, attempting to ram him with his horns. Josh dodged to the left and used his tail to sweep Master Ox's legs from underneath him. He then grabbed Master Ox's horn and twisted, causing Ox to spin horizontally in mid-air. Josh finished by smacking Master Ox to the ground with his tail.

"Ugh, ugh, I... I concede." spoke Master Ox as he rose from the ground. "You did well, Dragon Warrior."

"As did you, Master Ox." Josh complimented as they walked to join the others.

"Impressive, Dragon Warrior, you have shown great skill so far." complimented Master Oogway.

"Thank you, Master Oogway."

"I have never seen Viper-Style applied in such a manner. It is quite impressive."

"You're too kind, Master Rhino. Now, should we move onto our match. I would like to get this done quickly. No offense."

"Ha ha, none taken. Now let's begin." Their fellow Master once again took a place on the sidelines, waiting for the match too begin. As the gong rang a fifth time, Master Rhino twirled his Cloud Hammer in the air, thrusting it forward and causing a gust of wind to blow straight at Josh.

The wind rushed forward and blew around Josh, causing his clothing, hair, and tail to blow with the wind. "You're trying to show off, aren't you?" asked Josh placing his arms at his sides.

"No, just giving you a taste of my strength. Now, begin!" Master Rhino twirled his hammer as he ran towards Josh. Josh remained still, waiting for his opponent to arrive. Master Rhino slammed The Cloud Hammer downward, straight at Josh's head.

Josh dodged to the left, the hammer missing by mere inches. The impact created a crater that was impressively large. Master Rhino swung his hammer to the left, but Josh jumped and it missed again.

"You're running, Dragon Warrior."

"No, not running. Just practicing my dodging capabilities. I will continue to do so until you come at me using your style of fighting." Josh stated as he landed from his jump.

"Very well." Master Rhino leaned his hammer against the wall. "But I will use my Cloud Hammer during our battle later." He then entered into his battle stance.

"Good. Now, let us truly begin, Rhino." Master Rhino charged Josh, who charged as well. Master Rhino began by throwing a series of heavy punches, each aimed towards Josh's upper torso. Josh dodged by moving to the left. He then jumped forward, using his right arm to clothes-line Master Rhino in the process.

Master Rhino flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He then turned and reentered his battle stance, waiting for Josh's next move.

"I-I can't believe it. Josh knocked Master Rhino down!" stated an amazed Shifu.

"H-How is that possible?" inquired Crane. None knew the answer.

"I-I thought that Master Rhino's Iron Horn Defense was impervious." stated Mei Ling in shock.

"It is. No technique can defeat it." stated Master Ox.

"Then how can Josh just knock him down like that?" asked Viper, eyes wide. No one knew the answer, now did anyone say anything.

Tigress watched the entire scene with false interest. "It's over."

This caused the others to look at her in confusion. She paid no mind to them, instead inspecting her claws. "What do you mean, 'It's over.'?"

Tigress turned her attention to the others. "*Sigh* Just as I said, Master Ju, it's over. Master Rhino will be defeated any second now."

They all looked at her in amazement. Tigress usually never said anything of this sort. "How can you be so certain, Master Tigress?" asked Master Croc, raising a brow in interest.

"Simple, I know what my love is capable of, and Josh hasn't fought seriously yet. If you don't believe me, just watch. Any moment now and Master Rhino will be defeated." Everyone then moved their eyesight to the battle taking place, examining every movement carefully.

"I think it's time we end this, Master Rhino. I can see that you are as equally bored as I." announced Josh while yawning slightly.

"Indeed. You can go ahead and surrender, then we can move on. You have already passed the challenge, so let's go ahead and quit." agreed Master Rhino, dropping his stance.

Josh then began to laugh quietly. "Oh, you misunderstand. I meant that I am going to go ahead and beat you."

Master Rhino growled as he entered into his stance again. "Just try it."

"Whenever you're ready." stated Josh as he stretched his arms outward, leaving himself open. Master Rhino charged forward, attempting to ram Josh in the process. Josh raised his hand and caught Master Rhino's horn. He then jumped high into the air, pulling Master Rhino with him. "I can easily see that you have some ability that blocks most normal attacks, so I'll just have to try a little harder to defeat you."

Josh then began to descend, Master Rhino being directly beneath him. Rhino crashed into the ground, causing a large crater to form. Thankfully for him, his Iron Horn Defense absorbed most of the damage.

"I guess a little more should do it." Josh, whose hand was still tightly around Master Rhino's horn, drug his threw the hard stone floor towards the nearest wall, leaving a trail of rubble in his way. He then hoisted Rhino into the air with one hand, mush to everyone's surprise. Josh slammed Master Rhino into the wall, then throwing him back into the center of the ring. "Well, you're done."

Tigress and Josh were the only one's without stunned faces. "H-how? How is that you defeated my Iron Horn Defense?" asked Master Rhino as he stood from the ground.

"I just added more power to my hits. It was actually easy to find that weakness in your technique, Master Rhino." The two then were joined by the others.

"You are truly skilled, Dragon Warrior." spoke Master Chow as he and the other five Masters bowed.

Josh returned the bow. "Thank you, all of you. I must say that you are all quite skilled, though I could tell that you weren't really trying as hard as you could have."

Mantis then hopped onto Josh's shoulder. "I can't believe it. You defeated all of them."

"I can't either." agreed Monkey.

Tigress walked up to her lover and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They broke the kiss after several moments, both of them panting. "Mm, congratulations, _my_ Dragon Warrior. I can't wait to give you your... _reward _for your victory." Tigress hinted while nuzzling his neck.

"Neither can I, my Tiger Lily."

Master Shifu interrupted the two with a brief cough. "I believe that I still need to give my blessings, Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress. And for that, Dragon Warrior, you must complete my tasks. Or have you forgotten?"

"*Sigh* No, Master Shifu, I have not forgotten. When do you wish to continue?"

"Immediately, or will that be a problem?" Master Shifu inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's get this done."

Master Shifu made his way to the ring. Josh started towards the ring as well, but was stopped by Tigress grabbing his arm. She pulled him into a quick kiss while saying, "Just go easy on him, will you. He isn't as young as he used to be."

Josh gaze her another quick kiss in return. "Don't worry, Tigress. I will not hurt him. After all, I _do _want his blessing. I will hold back."

"Good, then once this is all done, you and I can have some more... _alone time._" With that said, Tigress released her lovers arm as he made his way to the ring. The others around her gave her confused and wondering looks. "What?" she asked, obviously not enjoying the unwanted attention.

Viper was the first to speak. "Well, Tigress, it's just... What did you mean by telling Josh to 'go easy' on Master Shifu?" The others looked at Tigress, each clearly wanted to know the answer.

"Exactly what I said. I want Josh to go easy on Father." Tigress replied, crossing her arms in slight annoyance.

It was Master Ju's turn to speak this time. "Why would you make that request? Don't you think Master Shifu is able to beat him?"

"Honestly Master Ju, no I don't think Father can defeat him. And if any of you are wondering why, just watch the match for yourselves." Tigress then turned her attention to Master Shifu and Josh as the others joined her.

Shifu was standing opposite Josh in the ring, taking his stance. "Well, Dragon Warrior, I must say I am surprised. I did not think that you would fair so well in the challenge."

Josh simply crossed his arms, not entering his stance. "How so? Did you think I would fail to defeat one of the Masters?"

"Actually, none of us thought you would defeat Master Rhino. He was meant to test whether you would surrender to a superior opponent."

"What do you mean by 'superior opponent'?"

Master Shifu laughed slightly. "Well, Master Rhino's 'Iron Horn Defense' has long been considered impenetrable. Had you been unable to defeat it, like we had predicted, and surrendered, you would have automatically failed the Dragon Warrior's Challenge."

"Well, Master Shifu, I have learned that there is no such thing as an unbeatable opponent. But, what do you say we go ahead and begin? I am growing eager to see the limits of your strength. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Shifu gave a throaty growl. "You are overconfident, Dragon Warrior. Know that I will not have that as a trait in the one who is my daughter's mate." Tigress grinned slightly at Shifu's words. She had longed for him to love her as a father should, and though he had failed to do that over the years, hearing him refer to her as his daughter made her happy nonetheless.

Tigress returned her attention to the two in the ring as Master Shifu used his staff to launch himself towards Josh. Josh ducked as Shifu used his staff as a club and attempted to knock him unconscious. Shifu flew though the air and towards the nearby wall. Shifu turned in mid air and kicked off the wall and headed back towards Josh as he was standing up.

Shifu then delivered a series of kicks, which Josh blocked using his forearm. Shifu landed and Josh attempted to kick his legs out from beneath him. Shifu jumped above Josh's head and gave a spinning kick that Josh deflected using his left arm.

Shifu then threw a punch at Josh's head, but missed. Josh retaliated by throwing a punch of his own, which Shifu dodged, and then a high kick, which Shifu also dodged. Shifu then used his staff to try and jab Josh in the chest. Josh caught the staff between his forearm and bicep, flexing his arm in the process, causing the staff to break.

Shifu dropped to the ground, tossing the broken staff aside. He then delivered a high-jump kick towards Josh head, which was met by Josh's right leg in response. Josh then tried to elbow Master Shifu as he was landing, but the red-panda caught the hit in his right palm and swung to the side.

Josh and Master Shifu then proceeded to each throw a series of kicks towards the other. Each kick blocked another, leaving neither of them hit. The procession looked as though it were a blur, the only ones being able to follow it were the Kung Fu Masters present to witness the display of skill.

Shifu and Josh each threw a punch, which collided with one-another. They both used the force of the punch to jump backwards, adding a considerable amount of space between them. They then rushed towards one-another and continued the battle, which slowly became a blur of punches, kicks, and jumps that lasted for nearly two hours.

_"Hm, this is unusual. I know for a fact that I have seem this style somewhere before. But where? Perhaps it was in a scroll, or another Master. I just can't remember."_

"Hey guys, does Josh's style seem familiar to anyone?" Monkey inquired.

"Indeed, it feels like I have seen that style somewhere before, but where?" agreed Master Rhino.

Mei Ling and Viper each offered possible suggestions, ranging from Leopard, Lion, and Croc style. Each suggestion was dismissed. "Perhaps it is a combination of Viper and Crane Style." offered Mantis.

"No, it has neither the flexibility nor the balance shown by either of those two." contradicted Master Ju.

Jiu Han proposed that it was a variant of Ox Style, but that was also dismissed.

"It could be original." spoke Master Chow.

"No, I'm certain that I have witnessed that display of elegant movements and profound skill before." replied Master Croc. They continued watching the fight before them, each trying to solve the question before them.

Master Shifu continued to ponder the same question as the others. After a moment of though, he realised the answer._ "N-No, it couldn't be, could it? Yes, I am certain of it. He is using _My _style!"_

It seemed that Master Ox also realized this at the same moment as Shifu. "He's using Shifu's style!" The others' eyes went wide from the sudden realization. They each continued to watch the battle with renewed interest.

They stared in awe as Master Shifu and Josh matched one another blow for blow. The others were enthralled at the spectacle. Viper also took notice of a small smile gracing Tigress' lips. She slowly slithered over to her sister. "So, what's gotten you into such a good mood."

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

The others then turned their attention to the two females and their conversation. "What made you happy all of a sudden?" asked Master Ju.

"I bet it's the fact that Shifu referred to her as his daughter." reasoned Master Chow.

"No, it probably that Josh is willing to take on anyone to be with her." Said Monkey with a smile as he and Mantis chuckled slightly.

Viper smacked both of them in the back of their heads, both her and Jiu Han shooting glares at their boyfriends. Monkey and Mantis apologized to Tigress and hung their heads in order to avoid the glares they were receiving.

Tigress gave an audible sigh. "You're both wrong about that." This caused the others to look at her with confusion on their faces.

Crane was the first to question Tigress. "Um, not that it's any of our business, but, uh, wh-what is making you happy?" Crane quickly stepped back and covered his face with his wings. He was afraid to receive a quick smack from either the Tiger Master or his Mountain Cat girlfriend.

To his surprise, neither of them smacked him. Then, to everyone's surprise, Tigress spoke. "You're right. It isn't any of your concern, but I don't mind. Monkey and Master Chow were wrong with their assumptions, though I am happy that Father called me his daughter for the first time, and because I know Josh will face anything for me, but that's bot why I'm smiling.

"I'm smiling because Josh is going easy on Father." Tigress finished. This caused the others to return their attention to the spar that was still taking place.

Master Shifu and Josh had jumped back from one-another, both of them equally prepared for the other's next move. Master Shifu's breathing was ragged and labored, his fur soaked with perspiration from the spar. Josh was also sweating slightly, though his breathing was calm and regular,

Josh noticed Shifu's condition; it was obvious that Shifu was tiring quickly and that if they continued, he would be in no condition to take part in the next fight. Josh relaxed from his stance and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Master Shifu, I think it best that you submit. You and I both know that you have lost."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dragon Warrior."

"*Sigh* You're breathing hard, sweating to no end, and you're having difficulty standing on you injured leg." Josh explained as he slowly walked toward the Red-panda.

Shifu gave a slight growl. "I will NOT submit. If you wish to win this spar and receive my blessing to be with my daughter, then you must defeat me."

Josh sighed at Shifu's persistence. "Fine, I'll end this now. I don't wish to prolong this." Josh then rushed towards Shifu.

_"Hmm, he's not using my style any more. What is he planning?"_ Shifu waited for Josh to reach him to continue their spar. When Josh arrived, he did a leg sweep towards the older Master. Shifu jumped high, evading the attack. Josh expected this and used his forearms to try and smack Shifu between them.

Shifu saw this attack coming and ducked in mid-air. Josh smirked at the now defenseless Master. Using his tail, Josh trapped Shifu. Josh's tail wrapped around Master Shifu's legs in a serpentine manner , up his body, and pinned Shifu's arms to his side.

Josh held the trapped Master in front of him. "Gotcha."

Shifu struggled to get free, but found it useless. "*Sigh* Congratulations, Dragon Warrior, you have beaten me." Josh then let Shifu go, wrapping his tail around his waist. Shifu and Josh traded bows and went to the others.

Tigress ran up to Josh and wrapped her arms around his neck, his own arms wrapping around her waist. They shared an impassioned kiss as the others watched. Once they broke their kiss, Shifu spoke. "I am impressed, truly I am. Never before have I seen such skill. You not only defeat me, but Masters Rhino, Chow, Ox, Croc, and Ju as well. However, we are not done. You still must face Masters Rhino, Chow, Ox, Croc, and Ju as well myself in a six-on-one battle." Shifu finished.

Master Oogway stepped forward, gaining the attention of everyone. "Quite right, my student. Dragon Warrior, you are by far a remarkable person. In one month, you have brought much happiness to everyone here in the Jade Palace, be it through direct influence or not. In fact, much has changed here. So much in fact, that I have decided to change my name."

"But, Master Oogway, why would you change your name?" asked Master Ox.

"Why do you ask? Is not change often for the better?" countered Oogway.

"Master Oogway, don't you think you are taking that a bit too literally?" asked Shifu.

Oogway raised his scaly hand, saying, "No, I don't, my student. You must see past title that we give ourselves. It is for that reason that I am changing my name. The only problem is, I don't know what name to use. I was debating between Guru, or Super Kami. But which to choose."

All was silent as everyone looked at the older Master with confused and puzzled faces. "I know, I shall combine the two. From hence forth, I shall be known as Super Kami Guru."

"But Master Oog-" Shifu began, but was interrupted bu Super Kami Guru.

"Ah, Super Kami Guru."

"Ah, uh, *Sigh* Fine, but can I just call you Master Oogway? It's easier for me."

"Super Kami Guru allows this."

Jiu Han and Mei Ling then stepped before S.K.G. "Um, Master Oog- I mean Super Kami Guru, Mei Ling and I were wondering if it would be acceptable for us to stay here and train with the others."

"Super Kami Guru also allows this. Now, if that is all, you are to take a five hour reprieve until the next part of Shifu's challenge. Super Kami Guru has spoken!" with that, S.K.G. left the others with confused faces.

After a moment, Josh broke the new found silence. "Dafuq just happened?"

"I-I don't know. But I do know that we need to rest before we continue."

There was then a banging on the doors to the palace. "Now what? Dragon Warrior, would you please be so kind as to get that?"

"Yes, Master Shifu. Tigress, want to take a walk?" Josh asked, offering Tigress his arm,

Tigress took his arm in her own. "Glad to." The two walked to the door.

Josh the proceeded to open the door, and what they saw caused them both to gasp. There, standing before them, was a female tiger. She was the mirror image of Tigress, except she didn't wear the same clothing.

Instead she wore a marine-blue skirt that had a golden dragon pattern going around it about an inch from the bottom. She also wore a white vest similar to Tigress' in pattern. She had on snow-white, silk leggings that reached from her blue and white satin-covered sandals.

She also was obviously not wearing a chest rap as Tigress did, as you could see the tops of her large breasts from the top of her vest, that had the top three latches undone.

The female Tiger looked past Josh and directly into Tigress' eyes. "Měilì?"

**AND... Scene.**

** Sorry for long update, but I had shit goin on. It might take another two months before next update, sorry again.**


	14. Chapter 13

**WHAT YEAR IS IT!? J.K. Damn, been a while since my last update. Sorry 'bout that. Been dealin' with the law and such. Not that I'm a bad guy, it's just me and my friends did some things that just happened to be 'felonies.' Anyway, I've decided to update every month, give or take a week. So, no bitchin about when the next update is, I's done tols ya so no mo's axen. Yeah, been in NY too, so probly picked up sum street from ma home boys in the Big A. And on with the show**

* * *

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Daiyu is not my character, she is the original character of FearlessTiger**

**Mitch belongs to Mitchicus**

**I have used some comedy form teamfourstar, the comedy that I have used from them belongs to them only. I do not own their original material.**

**This story is rated M for gratuitous violence, language, adult situations, death, mayhem, and down right nastiness. So, if you're under the age of 18, you're in for a real treat, aren't ya? **

"Měilì?"

Tigress could only stare at the tiger before her. She was an _exact _replica, albeit with different clothing. Josh, was equally dumbstruck. They both continued to stare at the Tigress duplicate for quite some time before Tigress spoke. "Um, I'm not Měilì, but Tigress."

Tigress and Josh were shocked even further when the female tiger enveloped Tigress in a hug, quickly closing the distance between them. The older tigress then proceeded to cry into Tigress' shoulder. But they were not tears of sadness, but tears of... _joy._ "I-I knew it. It is you. After all these years, it really is you."

Tigress didn't know what was happening, but could only ask one thing. "Um, do I know you?"

The strange tiger then released Tigress, though with obvious reluctance. She stood before her for a moment more, still weeping slightly. After a moment's wait, she seemed like she was finally able to speak coherently. After a few final sniffles, she spoke. "No, Měilì, you don't know me. Well, we've met before, but you still don't know me. I mean, you were so young and- I guess what I'm trying to say is," the tiger took a deep breath, letting it out with a long sigh. " "What I'm trying to say Měilì, is that I'm you're mother."

At this, Tigress' world began to spin. Her _mother? _Tigress had always thought that her real parents were dead, seeing as how she was left at the orphanage as an infant. She didn't know what exactly to say. She continued to open and close her mouth, trying to form a question or just to speak, but to no avail each time.

Fortunately, Josh was quicker to compose himself and broke the uncomfortable silence. "Excuse me, but would you mind explaining as to how you're Tigress' mother?"

Tigress' mother looked at Josh with a smirk. "Really? You don't know where babies come from? I thought a young man such as yourself would be well acquainted to this knowledge. Well, if you must know, when a man and a women love each other very much, they decide to have a baby. And in order..."

Once she finished her explanations of life, Josh decided to return her sarcasm. "No Shit? Wow, I thought babies came out of trees. Well, you sure taught me something new. What's next? Is there a man who lives in the North Pole that delivers gifts to all the good girls and boys down in Who-Ville?"

"Excuse me, but if you two are quite done, don't you think we should get back to the subject at hand?" The three present turned their heads to look at the palace doors. There, in the doorway, was a spotted snow-leopardess.

Tigress' mother quickly straightened up, smoothing her dress. "You are quite right. So, Měilì, I'm certain you have some questions." Tigress, having finally regained her ability to speak, looked at the newcomer and her alleged 'mother' with suspension.

"Yes, I do. Firstly: who are you and how can you be my mother?"

"Well, my name is Sheila and I'm certain that I already explained babies to your friend here." she said, gesturing to Josh.

"I mean, if you're my 'mother', Sheila, why am I just meeting you for the first time today?" Tigress' tone became more angered after each word, leaving no room for games.

Sheila sighed, obviously hating where this would undoubtedly lead. "You see, Měilì..."

"No! My name is Tigress! And why did you leave me at that accursed orphanage? And no games." Tigress warned, bringing her hand up and unsheathing her claws.

"Alright, alright. Let me explain." Sheila said, raising her hands to cover her face. "I left you there because I thought it would be better for you. You see, Me-Tigress, when you were born, you're father became very ill. He couldn't work and we were under hard times. Eventually, his disease claimed him. Then, not soon after, a mad man who called himself The Tiger King attacked our village. He said that all men were going to fight in his army while the women were to service his 'needs'.

"I-I couldn't let live that life. So I ran. I ran from that village, but we were followed. I left you at the orphanage in hopes that you would be safe. I then fled, hoping to lead them away from you. I eventually managed to find safety in another village and remained there for several months. Please Měilì, please forgive me!" Sheila begged, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, the crying continuing to increase, as the snow leopardess knelt beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tigress didn't know what to say. She'd always felt that her parents hadn't loved her. But now, she's learned that not only did they love her, but they'd sacrificed everything just so she could have a somewhat normal life. As she thought this, her own eyes began to overflow with tears. She didn't know what to do, so did the only thing she think. She pulled Sheila, her mother, into a hug. A hug that explained that not only did she forgive her for everything, but that she was also sorry for thinking she didn't love her.

Josh, who until now had remained silent, feeling that this was something that should be settled between mother and daughter, placed a hand on Tigress' shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Take all the time you two need."

Tigress shook her head and the two broke the hug. Tigress wiped away the excess tears, which still continued to spill onto the stone floor. "No, I'm fine." She assured him. "It's alright, mother. I understand and... I'm sorry... for thinking you didn't love me."

"Thank you for understanding, Me-Tigress." Sheila corrected herself while looking down to the floor.

Tigress placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, causing her to look up. "Call me whatever you like, so long as can call you Mother." Sheila gave Tigress a nod, tears threatened to come back.

Their group moment was interrupted as the remainder of the five, Shifu, and the other Masters approached them. "Tigress, who is this?" Master Shifu inquired his daughter, a look akin to one of wariness present in his eyes.

"That's right, you haven't been introduced to everyone. Tigress, would you do the honors?" Josh asked.

"Gladly, everyone, I would like you to meet Sheila, my mother." This revelation caused the remainder of Masters to become speechless. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane had their jaws agape and eyes wide. Viper, Jiu Han, and Mei Ling were sputtering incoherently, though the words 'Mother' 'happy' and 'how' were clearly discernible. The others, while equally amazed and shocked, managed to keep their composure mostly intact.

"And Mother, I would like to introduce you to Master Mei Ling, Jiu Han, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Ju, Flying Rhino, Chow, Ox, Croc, and my adoptive father, Master Shifu." Tigress introduce, gesturing to each as their names called. The masters each gave a bow that Sheila and the still name-less leopardess returned.

"So, Master Shifu is the one who adopted you. In that case, you have my eternal gratitude for taking care of my daughter, Master Shifu." Sheila said, bowing as low to the ground as she could manage.

"No, Sheila, it was absolutely no problem. In fact, I should be thanking you. Had it not been for you, I would have never of found Tigress here. But, if you don't mind my asking, why did you leave Tigress at the orphanage." Shifu asked politely, his voice holding not anger or malice, but concern and curiosity.

Sheila then proceeded to explain the circumstances leading to her leaving Tigress. All those new to the story could only feel sorrow as the were brought into the light. Mei Ling, Jiu, and Viper began to sob silently. Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Croc, while equally depressed, were managing to fight back their tears. The remainder of them could only stare at the ground, wincing every now and again at the details.

Sheila began her crying anew, but continued with her story with perseverance. Tigress managed to hold back her own tears, thanks to Josh wrapping a protective arm around her.

At her conclusion, all of those present were downcast. Their eyes filled with remorse and sadness. However, Master Shifu decided to continue the conversation, though with obvious reluctance. "I-I see. I'm am terribly sorry for all that you have endure. But, if you don't ming my asking, why did you wait until now to come look for Tigress?"

Sheila could only sigh, tears occasionally falling from her eyes. "Well, about a month ago, I heard a rumor. Five years after leaving Měilì at the orphanage, I returned to find her. But I learned that she had been adopted. I tried to find out who it was, but they had failed to file the paperwork correctly. I decided it was best that she be left alone.

"I knew she would probably want to know where she came from, but I didn't want to bring up bad memories. I didn't want her live in sorrow and fear, but instead a happy life with her new family. But, about a month ago, I heard that the Master at the Jade Palace had adopted a tiger cub from that same orphanage.

"I knew it was a long shot, but I had to know. I was elated to know that my daughter was living in such a wonderful place, one that she deserved. Though, I must admit I was expecting something else." Sheila finished, looking towards the two gaping holes in the palace walls.

Josh could only chuckle and rub the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll probably have to fix that."

"I'll say." The snow leopardess agreed, crossing her arms.

"Um, Mother, who is this exactly?" Tigress asked gesturing to the_ still_ unnamed leopard.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Sheila yelled in mock sorrow. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Song, my-my... um..." Sheila continued to ponder the proper way to phrase what she was going to say next.

Song, however, decided enough was enough. She grasped Sheila's shoulders and did something none present were prepared for: She pulled Sheila into a heated and vicious _kiss. _Sheila, while shocked at the way her... lover... explained things, quickly returned the kiss.

She soon felt herself moan and purr into the kiss. The others present were, quite literally, speechless. The five Masters, Shifu, Tigress, Josh, Crane, and Viper had their mouths agape, their eyes as wide as saucers. Monkey and Mantis had developed severe nose-bleeds and had both collapsed.

After the newly identified couple had finished their kiss, Song turned towards them with a smirk, obviously enjoying their shocked faces. Sheila, however, was fighting back a ferocious blush. "Well, does that answer your question, Tigress?" Song asked with a grin. Tigress could only nod numbly to the snow leopardess.

"Alright, that's enough... couple time... for now. So, Sheila, I am certain you have some questions for your daughter." Master Shifu pointed out, bringing everyone else back to their senses.

"You are quite right, Master Shifu." Sheila then turned to face the other tiger. "So, Tigress, how has your time here at the palace been?"

"Nothing special, just training mostly. The occasional mission here and there, no big deal." Tigress shrugged.

"Well, what about men? I certainly hope you would have found yourself a mate by now."

"Actually, yes, I have found a mate recently." Tigress confirmed, bringing to her mother's face a wide grin.

"Oh, you must tell me all about him! What is he like? What does he do? Oh, please tell me honey!" Sheila continued to squeal.

By this point, Song had joined the conversation, equally interested in who Tigress' mate could be. She may have only just met her, but Song had heard Sheila speak so much about what she was like as a baby, and already she loved her like a daughter. "Yes, do tell, Tigress." Song agreed, though her voice was far more even and calm than her other half.

Tigress merely pointed towards Josh, "You have technically already met him." The two felines followed her gesture, looking at the one they had encountered upon first arriving.

"So, you are my daughter's chosen mate?" Sheila then began to walk around him with a critiquing eye, examining every inch of him. "So, where do you live? Not too far I presume." Her tone had taken a rather serious turn.

"Actually, I live her in the Jade Palace." Josh answered, his teeth barred in a grin.

Song then joined in searching him over, intent that her 'daughter' have only the best possible mate. "So, then you must be a Kung Fu Master. Are you part of the Furious Five?"

"Nope, that would be Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis over there." Josh corrected.

"But you are a Kung Fu Master, are you not?"

"I have not really taken up Kung FU, sorry to disappoint."

Sheila then began to scowl in frustration at not getting a straight answer. "You said you live here, and that you would have to repair the wall. Are you one of the servants here? The 'handy-man' as it is?"

This elicited several laughs from the group watching the spectacle. "What's so funny?" demanded Song with a growl.

"Oh, just that you would refer to THE Dragon Warrior as a 'handy-man'." Mei Ling pointed out.

At this, Shiela and Song's mouths were both agape. They then proceeded to bow before Josh, speaking too quickly for anyone to understand. The eventually slowed to a comprehend-able speed, speaking their deepest apologizes and begging his forgiveness.

Sheila was the most mortified, having not ten minutes ago had somewhat insulted him. "Please, mighty Dragon Warrior, forgive me. I wouldn't have implied that you were unintelligent had I known you were the Dragon Warrior." She pleaded, hoping her earlier transgression would be forgotten.

"Stand up you two. There's no need to ask for my forgiveness." Josh ordered in a firm yet gentle tone. The two obeyed though their heads remained bowed.

"But are you not angry?" Song managed to ask.

"Why should I be? You're Tigress' mother... mothers, um... oh screw it. You're Tigress' family, so that means you are my family. Besides, I enjoyed that little disagreement earlier."

"You did?" Sheila asked with a confused look adorning her features.

"Yes, the only other person I could have a battle of wits with would be Mantis, and hell, he's unarmed."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Mantis questioned angrily.

"What do you think?" Crane asked, causing Monkey to snicker.

"Alright you three, that's enough." Master Shifu scolded. "Now, why don't we get Sheila and Song settled in, then we can continue with the challenge."

"Challenge?" Song questioned. Once the two newcomers had been informed of the challenge, they were given a tour of the palace and escorted to their new room. An hour later, everyone returned to the courtyard, to find it filled with people from the Valley and surrounding villages.

"Dafuq?"

At this point, Super Kami Guru, formerly Oogway, walked up to a large podium in the center of the courtyard. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you all to the Jade Palace. In a few minutes, we shall observe the Dragon Warrior battle against Masters Ox, Croc, Thundering Rhino, Ju, Chow and Shifu!" This caused the entire palace to fill with cheers of excitement.

Afterwards, S.K.G. approached the fore mentioned warriors. "Master Oogway, I mean, Super Kami Guru, what is all this." Shifu questioned, his eyes wide.

"This, my apprentice? Oh, this is just something I thought to throw together. After all, with these attacks lately, I thought it would be a good way to ensure the citizens that they were all in capable hands. That, and by charging a _small _fee, we will be able to repair any damages to the palace over the next few years. In fact, while you were away, I already had a set of new doors installed."

Guru then gestured to a pair of solid golden doors adorned with brilliant carvings of dragons and stars. The dragon's eyes were made of pure ruby with the stars being made of the most spectacular silver and platinum.

"M-Master! How much did those cost?!" exclaimed an astonished Shifu.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought they marvelous, so I bought them. Why? Don't you like them?"

"Yes, Master, they are beautiful. I just don't think that..."

Guru then interrupted the red-panda, walking before Josh. "So, Dragon Warrior, are you ready."

Josh gained a very confident smirk. "Of coarse I am. This is the longest I've ever stuck to something before in my life."

"What do you mean by that?" Mantis asked as her jumped atop Monkey's head.

"Well, as a younger man, I never really finished anything in my life. My Grandpa used to say, 'That boy's got an awful lot of quit in 'em.' And he was right. And what I didn't quit, I was kicked out of. Hell, I was kicked off my high school debate team for saying, 'Yeah, well FUCK YOU!'... I thought I had won. The other kid was speechless. I thought that was what we were going for. And then the administrator said, 'Mr. Josh, you do realize this is being broadcast live, don't you?' Well, fuck me." Josh finished with a chuckle.

"Anyway, before any of us get side-tracked again, I say we begin the match." Thundering Rhino interrupted.

"I believe you are quite right, Master Rhino." Chow agreed. With that, Josh and the other Master walked into the center of the courtyard, eliciting a chorus of yells from all of the spectators. At the sound of a gong, the match began.

Croc and Chow quickly charged at Josh, each delivering a powerful sweeping tail whip, followed by a quick upwards kick. Josh leapt above the tails and blocked Croc's kick with a backhand. He then used the inertia of Chow's kick to propel himself to the right. When he landed, Ox and Thundering Rhino attacked him from the front and rear.

Ox threw three quick jabs that were each blocked before performing a cartwheel kick that was dodged to the left. Ox then did a double back flip while Rhino delivered a powerful punch to the side of Josh's head.

Josh rolled with the punch and was sent towards the nearby tree. Righting himself, Josh used his tail to wrap around a low-hanging branch and propelled himself towards a defenseless Komodo Master. Josh prepared to deliver a knee to Chows body when he was knocked sideways by a spotted golden blur.

"Huh, you seem to have gotten quicker." Josh commented as Master Ju came to halt before him with a cocky smirk.

"Amazing what removing a few leg waits can do for a girl." She then began to run circle around Josh. Before Josh could intercept the cheetah master, he was met with resistance from Shifu and Croc, both of whom were using acrobatic flips, jumps, and twists to try and deliver a series of blows to their opponent.

Josh continued to leap out of their reach at every turn. But every time he would try and strike one, he would have to block either a punch or a kick from the other. Eventually, Rhino, Ox, and Chow joined their fellow masters in the brawl. Each trying to land critical hit against Josh.

To add to the chaos of the close-quarters combat, Master Ju began to increase her speed and lessen the diameter of her circular path. Josh, managed to block each strike that they threw at him, though with raising difficulty.

To add to their already commendable skill, the masters were working in perfect sync with one-another. Ox, Chow, and Croc formed a rough triangle around Josh and rushed in, throwing a powerful kick, punch, and tail-whip, respectively. Josh block the kick with his right fore-arm, the punch with his left knee, and the tail he grasped with his own. He then launched Chow into the other two and sent them hurtling towards the wall.

Rhino then rushed forward while throwing a high-jump kick. Josh dodged to the left, allowing Rhino to pass by him. But Shifu jumped from his hiding spot on Rhino's back and gave a powerful jab into Josh's neck, aiming for his pressure points. Josh then back-handed Shifu into Master Ju he came at him from the left.

"Well, you all seem to be in perfect sync when it comes to combat."

"Yes, we were the ones who stopped the invasion of the Tiger Army at Bai Sho Pass." Shifu informed as he joined his fellow masters in the center of the courtyard.

"Never heard of it."

"Wha-... How could you have never heard of it. It took three days and was between the six of us and over a thousand tiger warriors bent on destroying all of the World."

"'Awful lot of quit in 'em.'"

"Screw it. Ju, keep him distracted. We will prepare the chi bomb."

"Surely you can't be serious, Shifu!"

"And why not? We are not to hold back, remember."

With a sigh, Master Ju poured all of her strength into her legs and charged at a never before seen speed. She and Josh then began trading a series of quick jabs at each other. Ju, however, quickly realized that her hits weren't doing any damage. _"What the HELL? What is he? Dammit, hurry Shifu." _As if the gods had heard her, there was a loud shock wave that encompassed the entire palace.

Smirking, Ju jumped backwards, landing beside her fellow masters. In their hands was a large swirling mass of green-blue energy. Josh's eyes gained a feral gleam at the sight of the 2-foot wide sphere. "What have we here? Surely you can't expect to defeat me with that."

"Don't become so arrogant, Dragon Warrior. This is the mighty Chi-bomb. It is created by..."

"Pouring all your energy into one condensed form that rotates to inflict maximum damage."

"How did you know that?!" Chow questioned, his and everyone else's eyes wide at Josh understanding of their most powerful attack.

"It's not exactly original. But, you can try it if you want." Josh then spread his arms to his side, leaving himself wide open.

"You can't be serious."

"Try me."

"Very well. Don't say we didn't warn you." At that, the master released the mass of spiraling energy. Josh simply stood in its path, making no signs of attempting to dodge it.

"What are you doing fool? Get out of there!" bellowed Rhino. Josh simply smirked and remained where he was. Everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to see the outcome of the undeniable slaughter.

There was a loud explosion that sent dust across the entire field. Eventually, the spectators slowly opened their eyes, only for their vision to be obscured by the dust. The Masters looked on in shock, which quickly turned to sadness. They had never expected that they would kill the Dragon Warrior in the duel.

Everyone lowered their heads to mourn his death, only to have their attention brought back to the center of the courtyard by a very audible laugh. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Tigress. As the dust settled, one could plainly see Josh standing their completed calm, his face covered in a large, feral grin. Not even his clothes showed any damage from the previous attack.

"H-How? How did you survive." Master Ju asked.

"Why don't you fire another one? You might see how. And take your time gathering the energy for this one. I don't want to be disappointed." The Masters did as told, and all six of them began compressing their energy and the energy around them into the second sphere. They continued this process for nearly ten minutes, resulting in an attack three times the size of the first.

They then released the attack and, like the first time, Josh didn't move. This time, however, he did raise his right hand, his thumb, fore- and middle fingers splayed with his ring and pinky fingers curled into his palm. "It's useless!" He then fired a solid golden blast of his own at the approaching attack. The golden orb of ki quickly overwhelming and enveloped the blue-green sphere, resulting in an even larger explosion than the first.

Once the dust settled, Josh could be seen with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk covering his face. "And that's checkmate." The entire arena was quite, the spectators eyes wide. Then, all at once they erupted into a chorus of deafening cheers. All of the villagers swarmed around the Dragon Warrior, cheering his name. The Masters then proceeded to bow before the victor, which was returned to them.

On the sidelines, the others all stood mouths agape. The first to say something was Sheila. "Well, Měilì, you certainly picked a capable mate, that's for sure."

"Thank you mother." The conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion at the gates of the Palace. Through the smoke a large, white Tiger appeared.

Shifu quickly appeared before him. "Who are you?"

The Tiger released and evil laughter that sent chills throughout many who were present. "I am Mitchicus Meriandis, the one who will pound you TO DEATH!"


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back bitches. Sorry for long wait, the law just won't give a brother a break. Well, here it is.**

**DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.**

**BERSERKER TIGER AND TIGER ARMY belong to Classic Cowboy**

**Mitchicus belongs to Mitchicus**

**Daiyu does not belong to me**

**SOME OF THE HUMOR IN THIS BELONGS TO TEAMFOURSTAR, THEY HOLDS ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE HUMOR I HAVE USED INTENTIONAL OR OTHER WISE**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR FUCK ALL. VIOLENCE, SEX, CURSING, EVERYTHING YOU COULD WANT.**

The Tiger released and evil laughter that sent chills throughout many who were present. "I am Mitchicus Meriandis, the one who will pound you TO DEATH!"

"I ask you this once. What do you want?" Shifu asked, standing before the threat.

"You must be Shifu. My master sent me here to capture you. And destroy anyone who stands in my way." Mitchicus added, almost as an afterthought.

"I would like to see you try." Josh interjected, standing in front of Shifu.

"What do you think you are doing boy? It is my duty as Master to handle this. Now step aside, Dragon Warrior."

"Oh, so you are the Dragon Warrior. Mmm, quite the specimen as a man, I must admit." Mitchicus said, giving Josh a once-over.

"I... don't know... what to say. But I do know that I can not allow you come here and do as you please, Mitchicus." Josh said, taking a step forward.

"Well, that's a shame." Mitchicus then disappeared, coming before Josh and delivering an elbow to his chest, sending the Dragon Warrior flying into the palace."

"How dare you!" The remaining masters charged the White Tiger, intent on defeating him. Rhino, Ox, and Croc attacked from the front. Jumping high, Croc threw a tail-whip, while his comrades followed high high-jump kicks. Mitchicus batted the tail away as if it were nothing, then captured the two kicks an threw the Masters into the nearby wall.

Master Ju tried to deliver a sneak attack from behind, but the tiger simply pivoted on his heel and backhanded her away. Chow, seeing an opening, struck with a concealed dagger. Mitchicus, laughing, smashed the blade with his fist, finishing with kicking the reptile into the air.

"Formation: Swift Wind!" Crane shouted, flying forward followed closely behind by the remaining warriors. Flying high, then diving downward to increase his speed, Crane tried to kick Mitchicus his chest. Mitchicus simply dodged to the left, punching Crane as he came within reach. Monkey and Jiu used this as an opportunity to end the battle.

Jiu Han used her Bo staff to sweep Mitchicus' legs from beneath him as monkey attempted a doulble palm-thrust. Jiu's eyes widened as the staff broke against the Tiger's legs, the white fox was then sent backwards by a kick to her stomach, smashing into Viper.

"Jiu Han!" Monkey screamed, fearing for his girlfriend's safety. This, however, only cost him dearly as Mitchicus grabbed his tail and used him as a whip, smacking Mantis away and throwing the primate into a nearby tree.

"Enough!" Shifu yelled. "I will end this farce!" Doing a back-flip, the red panda kicked off the wall, hurtling towards the intruder. Twirling on his heel, Mitchicus grabbed Shifu and smashed him into the ground.

"Hmm, now to take you back to base so I can... probe you for information." Turning to leave with an unconscious Shifu in tow, the tiger barely had time to block a clawed fist from Tigress. "I'm getting real tired of this shit!", he growled.

"You and me both." Tigress then launched into a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Oh, you have some skill." Mitchicus commented, being forced to drop Shifu and use both hands to fend off the enraged tiger mistress. "But, I don't think you will be able to handle this." Using incredible speed, Mitchicus put several feet between himself and Tigress. Raising a clawed hand, Mitchicus formed an orange orb of Ki, throwing it attack Tigress.

"You'd be surprised." Tigress, ducking beneath the Ki blast that then destroyed the wall behind her, raised both of her hands in front of her. Rearing her hands back, she thrust them forward, focusing all of her energy into her attack as she fired an energy wave about a foot-and-a-half in diameter.

Mitchicus' eyes widened moments before he was consumed in the blast. Panting heavily from exerting such a large amount of her energy, Tigress smirked, believing she had killed the intruder. Her grin faded as she heard laughter coming from within the smoldering remains of her attack.

"I must admit, you did well. But not well enough." Mitchicus said as the smoke cleared, showing a horrified group of warriors his full form, completely unharmed.

"Impossible. Impossible!"

"HaHaHaHa! You think _that _will be enough to defeat me? You must be joking." Mitchicus then appeared before Tigress and smacked her into the ground with his tail. "Well, I suppose that was a bit harsh. But I know what it feels like to take a hard one to the face. And you," he said, turning to Shifu, "Any last words?"

"Yes. You may have defeated us, but the Dragon Warrior will stop you."

"Don't make me laugh. I already killed him." Mitchicus said, pride in his voice.

However, Mitchicus' eyes widened if shock when, in a sudden burst of speed, said Dragon Warrior appeared before him.

"Hey, kids, wanna see a dead body?" He yelled as he thrust his fist upward, knocking the feline into the sky.

Steadying himself, Mitchicus then hovered above the ground, staring down in disbelief. He then showed a feral grin. "Well, looks like I get to have some with you after all. It's a shame though. You were such a dashing warrior."

"…What?"

"Now then, I shall show you my power. The power that I used to conquer a nation, to destroy an army. The power that would make the devils themselves cower in fear of my might. The power to- AH!" Mithcicus yelled, as he narrowly dodged a KI blast. "What's you problem?!"

Josh then began to float upward, his face in a scowl as he formed two identical balls of energy in each hand. "Oh, you know. Some black and white little twat walks into my home, destroys a brand new, solid gold door with diamond inlays. Then he threatens my mate, and now he's trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father."

"Enough!" Mitchicus said as he appeared in Josh's face, holding Ki blast to his chest. Josh smirked, as he also pressed both of his attacks to his enemy.

"Be a sport and grab daddy another beer, would ya son?"

Both unleashed their attacks and were sent flying away from each other. Coming to a halt, Josh rushed forward, slamming his elbow into the tiger's stomach, causing him to heave. With a thrust, Mitchicus delivered a kick to Josh's head, sending him spiraling downwards.

Righting himself, Josh land on the ground and used his legs to push himself upwards. Flying high, he stopped before his opponent. "You know, you can stop holding back."

"Well, you certainly are a smart one, Dragon Warrior. Very well. Suppression: RELEASE!" Mitchicus yelled. His power level began to triple, his muscles doubling in size, straining his clothing. "This is my true power."

"Thought so." Josh said, as he rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, revealing weights. Untying them, he threw towards a mountain, away from the village.

"Ha, you think removing a few measly little pounds will do anything for you?"

Smirking, Josh pointed to where he threw the weights. Mitchicus looked to where he was pointing. Watching as the weights hit the ground, he widened his eyes in shock as the ground began to crumble, creating a large crater around the spot.

"That, my fine furry friend, was a measly 500 pounds. Tell me, do you think you can really handle me?"

"We'll find out now, won't we?"

* * *

**There you have it folks. Now, I have one question should I give the star a small Harem.**

**(Josh busts through the wall) "Yes you should." (Josh busts out the wall)**

**Anyway. Post your reviews, and answer the damn question. Does the Dragon Warrior get a Harem. I think he should, but you decide. Read, review and answer yes or no and why.**

**Next chapter out in February, If I don't get arrested... again.**


End file.
